Listen to your Heart
by martocasmusic
Summary: Mikan and Natsume of Gakuen Alice are here, so are Hoataru and Ruka. Let's see what will happen in this love square and what other adventures await them? Read and find out
1. Six Years Later

I do not own Gakuen Alice, just a very, very, very, very big fan of it!

Hope you enjoy every bit as much as I enjoy writing it and review Thanks!

_**Chapter 1- Six Years later**_

"Natsume no Baka!!!" The scream of the very loud brunette was heard throughout the entire school

"Not my fault you fell"

"Not your fault? What do you mean not your fault! You trip me and it's not your fault!?"

"I wouldn't think you would take your name so seriously as in to actually wearing panties that matched it, MI-KA-N!" said the red eyed boy sitting with his feet on his desk, with a manga on his head, not even bothering to look up at the brunette

"HENTAI!"

"Urusai!"

In the meantime, a group of cheerful students talk about the couple's strange behaviour, while hearing them argue in the background.

"Those two never stop arguing, it troubles me" says Anna

"It is said that when two people argue it is a sign that they care for each other" says the blue haired girl while looking at a math book

"NANI?" shouts the blond haired young man blushing furiously "That's impossible! Natsume doesn't care for ANY girl"

"The truth is that ever since Mikan came in to this class Natsume has been more active and speaks a lot more too people, I know since I'm the president of the Natsume-Ruka fanclub. Ahahahaha!" Says the dark haired girl with locks

"What's that you're saying Permy"

"WHAT'S THAT BA…AHhaha, Natsume. That's not my name, it's Sumire, Su-mi…"

"Perm, what were you saying?" A sweat drop comes down on the disappointed Sumire

"Betsuni Natsume-kun!"

"Hmpf, want me o burn your curls, Permy?"

"I-It was really nothing Natsume we were just discussing how Mikan has been fitting in since she first came here" started the class Inchou to avoid confrontation between the two

"So ka? I guess that's true since she has gone from No-Star to three stars, and now Special, who would have thought, taht baka"

"I still remember when Hotaru found out! She almost hit her for having the same star level as her.Ahahaha" Says Sumire laughing hysterically

"She worked so hard that year that she eventually got the special level, just not to be compared to Mikan" says Nonoko

"Ah! We got her depressed again" says the mind reader "_To think that after all this trouble to get a Special Star she goes and get's promoted to one this year_ is what she's thinking"

"Sigh" on her desk lays a very depresses Hotaru

"Ne Hotaru, ne Hotaru, mou HOTARU"

"Sigh"

"Mikan you should really let her digest the fact that you're gonna be promoted in to a Special Star" Says a very worried Ruka

"Demo…" she says with a long face, looking down

"Ah! She's depressed now! - _I thought she would be happy for me, I only get promoted to be able to keep up to my dearest Hotaru, I always want to follow her, I never thought she would get mad __at me_-is what she's thinking" Tears start falling from her face "_I wish I was't getting promoted_" continues the blond mind reader when suddenly

BAKA!

"Invention #333, Bakabomber, after using the Bakagun and other Baka weapons they start to loose their effectiveness on the subject so this one inflicts one hundred time the power than the other ones, extremely effective" explains Hotaru with her graduate hat.  
She lowers herself to meet Mikan who is gripping her head on the floor due to the pain.

"Mikan no baka. Don't think those things! Of course I'm happy for you, I'm angry because you've grown out of the once klutz, idiot and ugly Mikan I knew. You now turned into a beautiful 17-year old girl and I'm just sad I can't surpass you to be able to protect you"

"Hotaru…"

"Now clean your eyes now you look 5 times uglier than you usually do when you cry,"

"Hotaru. HO-TA-RU!!!! Did you really need to hit me for that! HOTARU NO BAKA"

Mikan jumps anime style and tries to hit Hotaru "Mikan SPECIAL TWISTER KICK"

Hotaru neatly doges the attack and Mikan falls on Natsume sitting straight on his face

"Ita-ta-ta!" The wind outside blows a score that says

– Mikan – Hotaru –

102154

"Would you mind getting off me, you're suffocating me" says an **apparently** angry Natsume

"IIEEEEEEEE!" she screams while getting up

"It's not my fault!"

"Yes it is you did that on purpose!"

"Do you think I would really like YOU to sit on MY face?"

"Of course you would HENTAI!!"

"Their they go again" says a sweat dropping Inchou

While the two of them were arguing Ruka, holding a white bunny, was watching them silently – _It's been 6 years already huh? And this feeling doesn't seem to be changing, what should I do?_

* * *

This chapter is a bit short but I didn't know how long it was going to look on the site, it's a small introduction to my story that mixes Mikan's average (if you can call it average) school life with the troubles of a hormone-bouncing-love-struck seventeen year old. Not only that but we'll have confessions denials and feelings that no one would expect I hope you enjoy every one of my chapter that after being inspired by all the wonderful writers in led me to write down all my ideas and maybe some life experiences of my own. Please review 


	2. Changes

_**Chapter 2 - Changes**_

It is night time and Mikan was too excited due to the Star promotion to sleep so she started packing her things to move to her new room.

"I'll be able too be near Hotaru again, although she does spends mot of her time in the laboratory – sigh – but I wont give up! My plan will work, as long as I can keep awake."

She held up a paper with some scribbles and drawings on it

"Teheh, let's see first I make sure Hotaru isn't in the lab, then I steal the extra password card she keep hidden in Amanatsu, then I'll sneak in to the room and get in to bed with her. AHHH my sweet Hotaru, we will be together once more, like old…"

"What are you doing at this hour polka dots?" says a red eyed boy standing behind her

A very shocked Mikan tries to hides the piece of paper very quickly but isn't able to seeing as the boy had already ripped it out of her hand and started reading it.

"Give it back!" he moves around quickly while she is jumping trying to catch it

"Huh, I didn't think you would be that kind of girl"

"EH! What do you mean by that, what kind of girl, let go! That's mine! How did you get in anyway"

"Oi don't grab on to me like that we're going to fa…" - Too late. They both fall on the floor, Mikan on top of Natsume making their lips slightly brush Mikan stand up shouting with a rose red blush

"Wahh! Gomen!"

Natsume stands up and heads towards her and looks deeply at her.  
Mikan starts to remember the incident at the winter ball and as if she was in a trance she couldn't take her eyes of the raven haired boy. He came closer and closer and Mikan started to close her eyes "_What am I doing? Move baka, you can't kiss him, he's Natsume, I don't love him, do I?_"

"Mikan, daijobu? I heard a lot of noise so I came see what was ah…. Sorry I'll leave" says a very blushing Ruka that walked in on the scene

"Chotto matte Ruka-pyon nothing happen…" but Ruka had already gone in to his room.

"I'm going back to my room, matta ashita!"

"Matte Natsume…"

"Nani?"

"Remember the winter ball, on top of the Sakura tree, when we kis…"

"You should really see how that guy is, he's probably misunderstood the situation"

"Natsume..."

In the meantime Ruka was sitting on the floor against the door, panting, blushing furiously.

"_Why did I run? They weren't doing anything, right? OH WHO AM I KIDDING NATSUME LOVES HER! And she never showed any signs of loving me_" At this time he started to shed tears "_But I never told her anything, about how I felt that is, how could I know how she feels I? have to…_"

"Ruka-pyon" someone shouted, knocking furiously on the door

"Ruka-pyon, open up will you!"

"…" Ruka stood up cleaned his face and opened the door

"Mou, Ruka-pyon, what happened, why did you go away?"

"I didn't want to interrupt your little conversation with Natsume" he answered with a very serious tone

"What's the matter? We weren't doing anything, just talking; you could have joined us instead of running away."

"In the middle of the night?"

"…with an open door. What's with you these days I haven't seen you around, not even with Natsume it's like you've been avoiding me, I thought we were friends!"

"What if I don't want to be JUST friends!?" at this time his face was a bright red as he couldn't take it anymore.

"Ruka-pyon, I…"

"Just go to bed, tomorrow's a big day and you need to get some rest." And with this he shut the door in Mikan's face and once again sat on the floor, crying…

On the other side of the door stood a very shocked Mikan trying to figure out what was going on. The words her friend told her where pounding inside her head.

"_What if I don't want to be JUST friends!?" what's with him these days he's not his usual self. "In the middle of the night?"_ suddenly an image of Natsume's face appeared and then her kissing him on the floor. _Why did I have to think about that baka! Why was he looking at me like that? And why did I want to kiss him? I don't get anything!_

"For now I'll just go to bed! Ruka-pyon is right I need to have a lot of strength for tomorrow. It's gonna be a big day"

The next day

"Kyaaaaa!!!! I'm late! I'm late!!!! How can I earn a Special being late! I have to hurry"

A screaming Mikan could be heard throughout the entire school while she was running to get to class on time then suddenly…CRASH she went against someone!  
"Gomen-nasai! Huh, Natsume?" she looked down and saw a hand grabbing her shirt _Pafu Pafu _(uhm well not the shirt but you'll get it soon enough )

"They've gotten bigger since last time Hana-kara" (for anyone who doesn't know "hana" is flower's in Japanese, he's referring to the flower pattern (kara) on her panties)

SLAP "Hentai" She screams after getting of him.

"Nani, you're the one who fell over me and wasn't looking where she was going!" He says while standing up

"You could have not commented!"

"Come on let me help you" he offered a hand with his face turned the other side while blushing slightly

_He's become kinder_ she though and held his hand. He pulled her up and held her gently against his body. While looking at him she saw a side of Natsume she had never seen before, his eyes weren't cold anymore she felt warm when being held by him

"What are you spacing out for? You're gonna be late if you don't hurry!"

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Aren't you coming to?"

"Nah! I'm sleepy I'm gonna take a nap on the Sakura tree"

"Skipping classes again Natsume?"

"Just the first period. I couldn't sleep last night…"…_Because of you!_ He thought

"I guess I kind of understand you I wasn't able to sleep either, but just this once"

DONG DING DONG DING ( just try to imagine it)

"AHH!!! LATE! SOOO LATE!"

At the classroom

"Ohayo!"

"Miss No-star-turned-special-star is late!" said the furious teacher with a frog on his back

"Ack! Jin-jin first period I had forgotten!"

"What's that?" Sparks where starting to come out of the teacher's so called wand

"Sumismasen, it won't happen again, Jinno-sensei"

"I hope not, you're a Special now don't make me regret agreeing the upper's decision! Now get to your seat."

A smile was o Mikan's face, knowing that even Jin-jin had taken a liking to her

"What are you smirking for? Get to your place!"

"HAI!" said a very happy Mikan!

"And Mikan…"

"Hai?"

"Congratulations on your Special Star, go trade your three stars for special during lunch hour."

"Hai!"

And so went first period, second, third and eventually last and still no sign of Natsume.

Mikan quickly packed her things as soon as the bell rang and rushed off!

"Mikan, aren't you going to have lunch before getting the star?" said Inchou right before she left the classroom

"She must be really happy about the star thing huh?"

"She isn't going for the star" said Hotaru overhearing Inchou

"No? Then where is she off to in such a hurry?"

"There are things worrying her, things much more important than lunch or the star."

"What's more important to Mikan than lunch?"

Outside:

"Natsume! Natsume! NA-TSU-ME! Where are you!"

As soon as she reached the Sakura tree Natsume jumped off yawning

"Mou! Natsume why didn't you go to class! You said you would come after first period!"

"None of your business!"

"I was worried sick I thought you had gone on another mission! I-I thought something had happened to you baka!"

"Even if I had gone on a mission I would still be alright!"

"No you wouldn't you know what using your Alice does to you!"

"I told you! It's none of you business!"

"Of course it is! I'm your friend and I worry!"

"I just overslept that's all! Don't go worrying after others when you don't need to, you'll make me worry! You're the one that needs protecting after all!"

"But I'm not the one using my Alice until it kills me! I want you at my side I DON'T WANT YOU DYING AND LEAVING ME ALL ALONE!" at this point Mikan was crying. _What am I saying? _Suddenly Natsume hugged her.

"Mikan no baka! I won't leave you, I don't need protection, I just need your warm smile when I get hurt or your stupid actions to make me laugh when I'm sad and about to give up! I just need YOU!"

"Natsume…"

In the corner of the building Ruka that had followed Mikan thinking she was going to get her star was saddened by the sight of his love hugging his best friend

_I knew it would come to this I just never wanted it to happen,I guess. She doesn't love me she loves Natsume! But although I should let her go I don't want to it would be too painful! I want her for myself! Am I being selfish? I want her by my side so I can make my dream come true together with her!_

"Arigatou Natsume, you're a good friend" he then heard as he saw Mikan softly pull away from the embrace "You want to come with me get my star?"

"Not really!"

"Come on!"

"NO!"

"Hidoi!"

"I just don't feel like it"

"I guess I'll go alone then"

"Fine by me"

"What do you mean fine by you"

""I mean…

As they continued to argue Ruka looked at the sky from the corner of the building

"_Arigatou Natsume, you're a good friend" She thinks of him as a friend? So ka? Than that means I still have a chance right?_

His thoughts were interrupted by a very noisy FLASH

"This picture will sell great A dazed Ruka special card for the 4th card collection of Ruka. I think it will be worth at least 3000 yen (or 300 rabbits depending whether you read the manga or saw the anime)"

"Imai-san what are you doing here? I saw you go after Mikan and I thought I might get a good picture of you blushing or dazing or something embarrassing like that."

"Give me that!"

"No, only if you catch me"

And she ran off to get on the scooter, but this time Ruka caught up to her and grabbed her shirt. She struggled to get loose but then the shirt tore. It opened up and left Hotaru holding just a bit of cloth in front of her

"Ah! Gomen-nasai! I didn't mean…"

"That's enough! Keep the stupid picture, have the camera as well it wasn't even worth it" with her back turned on him she said in a very serious tone while throwing the camera on the floor. When it hit he floor it opened and Ruka noticed there wasn't any film in it. _Why did she fake taking a picture of me?_ When he looked at Hotaru he noticed that there were tears in her eyes.

"Imai-san"

"I have to go change shirt, leave me alone"

"Matte" As he said this Ruka took off his jacket and put it over her shoulders "I can't let you run around the academy with only that on, it was my fault after all." Hotaru blushed

"Come on I'll take you to your room"

"A-Arigatou." She said while slightly sniffing

_This isn't the Imai I know, she's normally so strong. Yet now looked so…defenceless I __wonder why every one's changing_

* * *

Is everyone really changing or is it Ruka? Are his feelings changing? If you really want to know keep on reading next chapter will be up soon. Keep reviewing so I can make my stories even better and don't lose my will to write cause I'm kinda lazy ;; 


	3. Confessions! I love you!

I'm sorry for every one that added me on their story alert list because it's the first time I was posting I really didn't read before so I had to ad the chapters again! I'm so sorry! Anyway I'm glad everyone is enjoying my story so to make it up I put this chapter up a bit earlyer :)

**I don't own Gakuen alice ufortunatly :P theree cheers for the real author Higuchi Tachibana**

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter 3 – Confessions! I love you!**_

Flashback Hotaru's side:

_After reaching the Hotaru's room_

"_Wait a minute I'll give you the jacket in a second, okay?"_

"_You can give it tomorrow"_

"_Just wait okay!" – and with this she shut her door in Ruka's face._

_Inside the room_

"_I know I wouldn't be able to return it if I waited until tomorrow" though the usually cold Hotaru with a small blush while holding the jacket tightly_

"_I wish it was you I was holding not only your jacket"_

End of Flashback

"_What is wrong with me I can't be falling for him, not me?"_ She remembered the words of her mother telling her that she had to be able to love, unlike her brother

"_Even if I was, would it be that bad, he IS cute and gives me a good profit"_ she thought while letting lose a slight giggle

Suddenly it started to thunder

"Rain huh?" _Ruka..._

In the meantime while going back to his room in the three star rank division Ruka remembered what had happened earlier.

Flashback Ruka's side

"_Wait a minute I'll give you the jacket in a second, okay?"_

"_You can give it tomorrow"_

"_Just wait okay!" – and with this she shut her door in Ruka's face._

_Imai-san…even though she doesn't show many feelings but why was she crying, we always have so much fun, although she usually blackmails me. It was because of her that I got to even Mikan, before Mikan came to the school she was always so isolated, I think the only person that ever talked to her was Inchou. She isn't a bad person I guess she's just shy, I hope I can make her smile one day like Mikan makes me._

"_Here's your jacket" she couldn't even look at the blonde's face_

"_Hotaru-san! This will be our little secret" he smiled_

"_Arigatou, Ruka" she smiled lightly, Ruka had only seen her smile like that very few times and only when she was by Mikan's side he felt very warm inside_

"_I guess this is why Mikan likes her so much, she can be very pleasant" he thought_

Flashback ends

_That was strange, my heart was racing a lot when she smiled, but it was so warm._

"Spacing out Ruka"

"Natsume! What are you doing here?"

"Betsuni, just on my way to talk to Imai"

"I was just there"

"So that's why you have such a huge blush on you"

"I HAVE NO BLUSH" (at least now he did )

"Riiiight, I'm going on a mission and should be back before dinner, don't tell anyone though, especially not Mikan, that idiot might just start to worry."

"Do you blame her? I also worry"

"Ah, speaking of Mikan, I think she was unpacking her things in her room, I think she needs help."

"Natsume…"

"Jan eh!"

"Wh-why are you telling me this?" he asked blushing

"You should know"

"Oi! Imai! You in there?" The door was open and he went in

Hotaru was on the floor crying

"Oi daijoubu? What happened"

"Nothing especial! A new invention it makes you cry, good, for, erm, theatre plays" she explained quickly cleaning up her tears

"Right… I guess this has nothing to do with the fact that Ruka was in here" her tears quickly turned in to a blush

"I guess I'm starting to get affected by Mikan's personality, it's said that when two people are a lot of time together they start to resemble each other, that must have happened to you to since you talk a lot more than before"

"What do you mean? I would never let myself be affected by that idiot."

"That's what I used to say."

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about her. Do know if she…kinda…likes someone right now?"

"Why? Interested?"

"Be-betsuni! It's actually about Ruka"

Hotaru widened her eyes and looked away quickly

"What about…Ru…him?"

"I got this feeling that he likes her and as a friend I wanted to see them together."

"Mikan wouldn't know what love is even if it hit her in the face! She's just to innocent, she'd think she was sick or something and even if someone told her that they loved her she'd think of it as friendship."

"I thought so"

"But lately…"

"What?"

"Nothing.. I just wanted to say that before trying to make your friends happy you should really sort out your own feelings"

"What do you mean?" he said blushing slightly but looking to the side so that she wouldn't notice

"Let's just say that is you tell anyone that you saw me crying I'll make sure that everyone, and I do mean everyone sees this picture of you holding Mikan under the Sakura tree!"

A flame bursts out and burns the photo

"Would you really think I would show you this without having spares?"

"Tgh!" he went away and just before leaving he said quietly

"You should be the one sorting out your feelings Imai" and he left the room leaving a surprised Hotaru behind.

In Mikan's new and luxurious room

"You can just put that over there Ruka-pyon"

"Why didn't you ask a maid to put your things in place, you're a Special now no need for labour"

"I don't like strangers messing with my things, Jii-chan always said never make people do thing you should be doing yourself"

"I'm glad to know that you trust me with your things, and I'll gladly help"

"I'm glad you're here" Mikan said innocently without knowing the effect of those words would have on the blond young man.

"I'm glad to be at you side" he whispered blushing

"Huh?"

"N-Nothing, it's nothing really!"

"Hmm… well I guess that's all of it."

"What about that pink box over there"

"NO!!"

"Why?"

A large sweat drop appears on her head "It's okay I can take it, hehe it isn't that heavy." –_ I don't need more people knowing of my underwear collection, that Natsume always a pervert! _She giggled_ Why am I thinking of him – _She then remembered the scene in her room and the time under the Sakura tree - _What am I thinking of at a time like this, bad thoughts go away shoo, shoo! – _They weren't bad so they didn't go away and then the time they kissed!

"Mikan!"

The girl didn't answer and he tried again

"Mikan!" he put his hand on her shoulders

"Ah! Gomen! I spaced out there for a while"

"Are you alright you're face is very red" he put his hand on her forehead "Do you have a fever?"

Mikan blushed more as she thought of what had happened the night before

"_What's the matter? We weren't doing anything, just talking; you could have joined us instead of running away."_

"_Talking, in the middle of the night?"_

"…_with an open door. What's with you these days I haven't seen you around, not even with Natsume it's like you've been avoiding me, I thought we were friends!"_

"_What if I don't want to be JUST friends?"_

"Ne, Ruka-pyon why did you didn't want to be just friends yesterday?"

"…"

"Ruka-pyon?"

"…"

"RUKA!"

The young blond immediately turned his back on the brunette and left the room he started running as fast as he could and went outside. It was raining furiously, but he continued running ending up in the northern woods. He stopped and looked down to the floor, completely wet, water dripping from his hair to the floor.

"_Why did she have to talk about that? No! It's not her fault. It's mine for telling her that! What was I thinking? But my heart couldn't take it anymore!_"

"WHY DID I HAVE TO FALL IN LOVE WITH HER?" he shouted as loud as he could, while gripping his head, but even a whisper would have made Mikan hear him, because she was standing right behind him.

"Ruka-pyon…" ate the sound of her voice he snapped around to face the girl who was standing in front of him dripping wet and panting.

"Mi-Mikan…"

"You…"

"Don't say anything, please; I know you don't love me back. It's just that…"

The girl stepped forward and hugged him gently their clothes sticking together because of the rain.

"If I can't say anything then let me just be like this with you."

"Mikan…"

"I can't tell you that I love you like that, but I do like you, a lot. You've always been there for me and we had so many great times, but I would never expect this, so I really don't know what to say."

"Gomen-nasai, I didn't mean to make you worry"

"Let me finish! I'm glad you feel this way about me it's a real honour" Ruka widened his eyes while the brunette said this "demo, I have no idea of what to do now, I mean what do you want?"

"I want you!"

"_Mikan no baka! I won't leave you, I don't need protection, I just need your warm smile when I get hurt or your stupid actions to make me laugh when I'm sad and about to give up!" _The words Natsume had told her earlier where banging in her head _"I just need YOU!"_

_Why am I thinking about him now, masaka, he was saying me he loved me, impossible right? But Ruka! OHH what should I do?_

"I can't really answer you right now, I just need you to give me some time I really need to sort some things out in my head!"

"I've waited for six years now, I can wait a little longer"

"_Six years she though, he's loved me all this time? How could I not notice?_" Her thoughts were interrupted as it stopped raining.

"We should get back we'll get sick if we're in these clothes"

"Hai! Ikuzo!" said a cheerful Mikan while rushing out of the woods

On one of the trees stood a young man with a black cat's mask on

"Are you going to be affected with this at work?" said the black haired man with the white mask sitting on a tree behind him, in a low voice

"OF COURSE NOT! LET'S GO" he jumped in to another tree and another disappearing behind dark leaves.

"Ohhh! I hope that fierce attitude will help this next mission."

* * *

So what do you think I know there really haven't been any hot scenes yet but don't worry much more will come :P I intend to update as late as a weeks interval so keep on checking I know you'll just love the next chapter Please review 


	4. A cold!

_**I don't own G.A**_

**_I update fast don't I hehe _**

_**Chapter 4 – A cold!**_

"Atchoo! I guess I was to gate to avoid getting a cogd" (Mikan speaking with a runny nose)

"I just hope I don't get a any worse. I wonder if Guka is okay" She said before blowing her nose

Someone knocked on the door

"Come in! Atchoo!"

"Mikan what happened?"

"Daijoubu?"

"We were so worried that you didn't come to school today!"

"Have you got a fever?"

"Minna!" as soon as the door opened Inchou, Anna, Nonoko and Kokoro came in.

After them came Hotaru and Sumire

"Mou you always make us worry! You're a real baka!"

"I came but it doesn't mean I worry and don't you dare make me sick!"

"Hotaru and even Perm came!"

"Who's Perm?"

Ruka came in

"Mikan! Gomen ne! This is al my fault!"

"Ruka..." she said seriously remembering what had happened the day before

"Hmhm! It wasn't your fault" she said shaking her head

"Here I brought you a vitamin drink it will make you better in no time" said Nonoko the chemistry genius

"And I brought you these cookies, even if they don't make you better they sure cheer up, they stop dancing after a while though so you can eat them"

"Arigatou Nonoko-chan, Anna-chan"

"I took notes in class so you don't miss anything that might be important for the exams"

"Inchou…"

"I brought you a get well card signed by everyone in the class" said an always smiling Koko

"I brought you this…but don't think much of it, with my allowance I could buy thousands so don't get the wrong idea, I don't like you or anything."

_Even Permy brought me something _(By the way if your wondering what she brought it was a bouquet of flowers)

"Even though she says that what she's really thinking is _I hope they bright up the room and e can have you in class as soon as_" CLONG! Sumire hit the Mind reader in the head

"Don't say unnecessary things you idiot!" blushing

"Itai!" he shrieked while smiling

"Anyway we just came to see how you were doing, we'll leave soon enough, you need to rest"

"Are you coming Hotaru-san?" Inchou asked

"You go on ahead."

"Alright"

There was silence between the two of them

"So when are you going to ask me?"

"Ask you?"

"You consider me to be your best friend but you're not going to be honest to me are you?"

"Gomen Hotaru, it's just that…"

"Hmpf…You're afraid of knowing the answer already huh?"

"I guess…deep down inside I know why he didn't come."

"Your worried face makes others worry, he'll come so take that look of you face and instead of making him worried greet him with a smile, it's the best you've got!"

"HOTARU"

"GET TO BED! I don't want you trapped up in here for to long"

"Hai!"

"Jan ne!"

_Maybe I should have asked her what was wrong. I might be thick-headed but when something's wrong with Hotaru I sense it right away!_

With these thoughts in her mind she slowly began to fall a sleep

_A dream:  
_

"_Natsume? Natsume? Where are you? Can you hear me? Answer me!"_

_In the darkness a young girl shouted her lungs out while trying to find her friend._

"_Why are you screaming little girl?" said the deep voice coming from the darkness_

"_My friend…have you seen him? He's got black hair and brown-red eyes he's about this tall!" she asked_

"_Hmm! Seems like you're looking for our little black cat, he's not with us anymore dear!" the voice replied_

"_Not with us? What do you mean?" she asked panicking_

"_Well, dear, you see, he had to leave us, nothing really mattered to him so he left this world."_

"_THAT'S NOT TRUE! HE WOULDN'T LEAVE ME! HE PROMISED!" she started to shed tears_

"_But death is not something promises can avoid, we all go sometime."_

"_Liar! NO! Natsume wouldn't leave me he cared for me! I cared for him! You have to be lying"_

_Never get too close to the darkness Mikan!_

"_Natsume! ANSWER ME!"_

_A tear drop could be heard in the background, or maybe something even more sinister, blood!_

"_Mikan"_

"_Natsume! Where are you!"_

"_Here Mikan. Cough"_

_A boy lay almost lifeless on the floor_

"_Mikan…cough...you must not get involved with the darkness"_

"_What are you saying in a time like this? I have to find help!"_

"_Don't leave me! I need you."_

"_I won't, so don't leave me, okay?" she then started shouting "Someone HELP! Can anyone hear me? PLEASE! Natsume is hurt!"_

"_It's no use no one can hear us Mikan"_

"_But we have got to get you some help you're bleeding!"_

"_Mikan I won't make it, it's his Alice"_

"_Then I'll nullify it!"_

"_NO! YOU MUSN'T! It will kill you…cough"_

"_But if I don't…"_

"_Listen to me! I don't want you to leave me…cough…just stay by my side"_

"_I promise Natsume" She held his hand and hugged him tightly_

_A hand falls and hits the ground, lifeless, the cold sound shrieked in the young girl's heart_

"_NATSUME!"_

"Mikan! Oi MIKAN!"

"Natsume!" her eyes widened in surprise to see him in her room, sitting beside her on her bed…safe – _Yume? But it felt so real!_

"Are you okay you frightened m…" Before the boy could finish his sentence Mikan sat up and hugged him.

"Yokata, you're safe! I had this horrible dream where you where dying and you were going to leave me and…" Natsume got loose and pressed his lips against hers. Mikan's eyes were in shock but she could not help to return the kiss. Natsume was the only guy she ever kissed, there were others but those weren't real kisses accidents or almost-kisses (Like Ruka). But he felt so good. She couldn't help to feel warm when they were kissing. Nothing else seemed to matter. When they let go of each other they were both blushing. Mikan was speechless Natsume on the other hand

"That wasn't really a kiss I just wanted to shut you up, saying all that nonsense, ba-baka" _Was it normal to shut people up by kissing them?_

"…"

"What? Don't look at me like that! You were hugging me it was the only way!"

"I-I guess." Even though she was clueless, the disappointed look on her face was obvious.

"I just hope I don't get sick from it." He stated trying to make her angry to change the mood.

"I'm a lot better now so you probably don't need to worry about it too much"

"Have you eaten anything yet?"

"What time is it?"

"Almost 10:30 pm"

"WHAT!" It had been almost five hours since the class left and she was starving so much that growl

"I guess that answers my question" he stated "Hotaru told me to bring you some soup (although in Japan they usually eat something that resembles oatmeal when their sick, it can be both sweet or salty)"

"Thanks!"

"Don't thank me thank Hotaru. I'll go warm it u…" Suddenly a strong pain went throughout Natsume's body and he fell on the floor.

"Natsume!" The last thing he could see was Mikan rushing out of bed.

_Koko…doko? This smell, blood? Perfume? No…Ichigo, sweet smell of strawberry scented shampoo. It's dark. Am I awake or are my eyes closed? I can't stand up it's painful! But it's warm. Where…_

The raven haired boy started to open his eyes with much effort. He looked to his left side, making sure not to move too much in the process. _This, thi__s isn't my room. _He looked further down and saw a washbasin filled with water and stained with blood. On the small table beside him he saw a great amount of bandage packages torn open. _What happened here? _He turned his head and looked at his body, but it was covered with a pink sheet. Trying not to move to much he carefully removed it and looked at his body. A shocked expression came upon him when he saw his almost naked body covered in bandages. He had bandages on his right ankle and thigh, his left knee, his whole upper body was covered in a white bandage and his left arm as well. He felt through his head, no bandage there. His eyes wandered on the sealing. _This isn't the Hospital area._

"Natsume…" mumbled a voice beside him He turned to his right were he saw Mikan beside him curled up using her hands as a pillow. Using his right hand that didn't seem hurt he softly pet her hair, making her hair go through his fingers.

"Gomen. I'm so sorry you had to see me like this" he whispered

As he removed his hand and tried to sit up, the girl, as if feeling his intentions, woke up.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Sorry for waking you."

"It's good thing I did or else you would just get up and leave making me even more worried! Hotaru told me the best way of making sure you wouldn't leave was to tie a string on your foot and to my hand!"

Natsume quickly examined his feet and saw no trace of string, then her hand.

"What string?"

"That's what's good about it! It's invisible! You see ,I knew you would notice it so Hotaru gave me a fishing line so thin, but resistant, that it's almost invisible! Take a better look"

"Hmpf" he snorted then burnt the string

"Hey! What did you do that for?" she said while rolling up the rest of the string

"I'm not a dog you can keep on your leash"

"No, but you're a stubborn black cat that was bound to try to escape."

"So what happened?"

And Mikan started explaining.  
When he fell down she rushed out of bed to catch him and when she did she felt her hand wet. Examining her hand she saw blood and started to panic! She called Hotaru as fast as she could and to calm her down Hotaru had to hit her at least six times with the Bakabomber (for those who don't remember it was referred in the first chapter as an invention I made up :P). When she finally calmed down Hotaru explained: "Don't bring him to the hospital, he was probably aware of his condition when he came to see you so if he hadn't gone before it was because he wasn't planning to!" She then handed Mikan a first aid kit and told her she was too sleepy to help. Mikan didn't tell him this but she had to take off his clothes to treat the wounds. "I don't want you doing anything to him while he's vulnerable so make sure you at least leave his boxers on" said a very suspicious looking Hotaru. "Hotaru!" she screamed "Don't shout you'll wake him up"

Back to the present.

Mikan blushed at the thought of him lying almost naked on her bed and then remember.

"She told me to give you these, their some sort of painkillers, but you have to eat something first" she stood up and went out of the room, when she returned she had a plate of soup, a bowl of rice, meat, and some pealed apples.

"Here, say ah!"

"What do you think your doing?" he asked in a very cranky mood

"Feeding you what else?"

"I can do it myself!" he argued while trying to get the spoon himself, but in vain because in his right hand he had a small bandage covering his palm he had failed to notice

"You're burnt there." She whispered softly looking extremely unpleased.

"Aaaah!"

Her mood went from sad to very pleased as he opened his mouth to let her feed him

"Hai." She went while putting the spoon full of soup in his mouth "Is it good?"

"Yes" he mumbled "Ah!"

And so they went on. Then she fed him the rice and meat and eventually the apples.

Growl went Mikan's stomach as she realized that she hadn't eaten anything because of what had happened and blushed.

"Hai." She looked up and saw Natsume sticking a piece of apple in front of her mouth .

"Ah!" she went

(And here we go again XD)

When they finished (finally :P) Natsume sat up and Mikan gave him his medicine

"You have food on your face!" Natsume suddenly stated

"Huh, where?" She asked confused while trying to look at her face

"Right here." He said while grabbing Mikan's chin, kissing her in the corner of her mouth.

The brunette blushed furiously as she watched the red eyed boy lick his own lips saying

"Apple!"

_What was that just now! H-h-he kissed me! Not completely but in the corner, it's still a kiss right?_

_"I just need YOU!"_

_What am I thinking about at a time like this!_

"Ne, Natsume? Do you like me?" Natsume widened his eyes

_What the heck am I asking this for!!! MOU BAKA!!! SHUT UP! PLEASE DON'T ANSWER, PLEASE! CHANGE SUBJECT THAT'S IT!_

" I mean do you think I'm likeable? I mean Ruka told me yesterday, and that's why I got sick and all that he…" she babbled on in a nervous way

_Ruka, huh? So he finally confessed!_

"… and I wanted to know if you do so like you know, well I guess you don't because…" she was rudely interrupted

"Not really!" he said while standing up

"Eh?"

"I hate you" he said while putting his clothes on, not even bothering to look at her

"What?"

"You heard me! KIRAI!" he said while trying to put his deadliest look on

"Demo…"

"I guess the medicine is taking effect, I don't feel any pain" (liar, liar, pants on fire, XD that goes well with this guy :P)

"Natsu…" she called but he had already left shutting the door as hard as he could in his condition

In the hallway you could hear her scream "NATSUME NO BAKA!! Dai, Dai, DAI KIRAI!"

For the first time in a very long time a tear fell from the boy's cheek while walked down the hallway with his hand in his pockets.

* * *

So? So? What do you think? Review please I won't post more unless I get tones of reviews ! 


	5. Dating and revenge!

**I don't own Gakuen Alice**

As a request from sarahpatrick here's a list of all the Japanese vocabulary that I used up to now. If I missed anything just ask I'll repost please enjoy :)

Aishiteru - I love you (passionatly)

Ano... - um… (trying to say something but can't)

Arigatou - thanks

Baka - idiot

Betsuni - nothing really

Chotto matte - wait a secnd

Dai kirai - I really hate you

Daijobu? - Are you okay?

Dare? - Who is it?

Demo - But,

Gomen - Sorry

Gomen-nasai - I'm so sorry

Hai - Yes

Hana - Flower

Hentai - Pervert

Hidoi - Horrible, or how horrible

Iie - no

Ikuzo - let's go

Itai! - Something you say when you get hurt, like ouch

Ja ne - see ya

Kami-sama - God

Kara - pattern

Kirai - I hate you

Koko doko? - Where am I? (Literally means Where is this?)

Matta ashita - See you tomorrow

Matte - Wait!

Minna - Everybody

Mou… - jeez, really

Ohayo - Good morning

Onegai - please

Sensei - teacher

Shimata - shit or oh no!

So ka? - Really? Or I see

Suki desu - I love you (less passionate)

Sumismasen - Sorry, more formal

Urusai - Shut up

Yamete - Stop it

Yokata - Thank goodness

Yume - Dream

* * *

_**Chapter 5 **__**– Dating and revenge!**_

It was late and there was a knock on the door and a very sleepy Ruka came out of bed. He rubbed his eyes and asked

"Dare?"

No one answered. His voice was sleepy and he thought maybe they hadn't heard it so he asked again.

"Who is it?" this time there was a reply

"Ruka…onegai" he recognized her weeping voice. He opened the door and asked

"Mikan! What happ-" only to be interrupted by the girl throwing herself in to his arms taking them both on the floor.

"Itai…Mikan what's wrong?" he asked worried with the crying girl in his arms

"Ru-Ru-Ru-Ru-"

"Calm down…come here I'll get you some tea" her sat up and grabbed her, bridal style, and put her on his bed. He fetched a cup of tea and sat beside her. She sipped her tea and finally calmed down. As she finished her tea he put the cup on his desk.

"Calm?" she nodded "So are you going to tell me what happened?"

"It's just…" tears started to flow out of her eyes again

"Mikan…" she sniffed and looked at him "Can I kiss you?"

She widened her eyes and nodded. He put his hand around her neck and softly pulled her toward him. His nose brushed gently against hers and he pressed his lips against hers before taking one last look in her beautiful brown eyes. As they both closed their eyes she put her hands on his back and blond hair. With one hand against her back he laid her down on his bed and removed his hand again. The kiss had turned in to something more fiery, with a little more pressure he pushed his body against hers feeling every curve of her fragile body. He released the kiss and whispered to her ear

"Will you be my girlfriend?" She raised her hands and softly put them on his face and pecked his lips

"I'll take that as a yes" he smirked and then stated kissing her again. The wildness in both of them was released in that kiss. It was a hungry kiss, something Mikan had never experienced with Natsume, because their kisses were always very fast. His tongue licked her lips begging to let him in her mouth and she complied opening it a little, although not quite sure of what was happening. She felt his tongue dancing in her mouth with her own and as if of pure instinct she did the same. They were so possessed by their little make out session that they hadn't noticed their position. Mikan was on his bed that was still open from him sleeping there; her legs were wide open to make room for Ruka who was on top of her. Both their pyjamas were messed up and Mikan had two buttons open revealing a bit of her now well formed breasts. It was then that Mikan felt a hand sliding through her thin waist under her pyjama's shirt as he kissed her neck, then shoulders and finally the upper region of her chest. She moaned slightly which made Ruka smile in satisfaction, he then went up again kissing and licking her neck her chin and again her mouth. This girl made him go wild, animal pheromones or not, she and only she could make him feel this way. One of her hand was on his neck causing pressure on their lustful kiss the other one on the lower area of his back also causing pressure but making him stroke against her. She then shot her eyes open as she felt what her actions were doing to him and his friend. He felt uneasiness and broke the kiss quickly making him (erm…) calm down.

"Sorry about that" he said blushing furiously. She sat up to make her eyes meet his and kissed him around the neck and then his ear where she stopped and whispered:

"I'm glad to be the one to make you feel that way, but I'm really not ready for this kind of thing, I hope I didn't disappoint you" He once again pulled her in to a light kiss and answered

"If I wanted you just for that it would mean I didn't love you, but I need more than just sex, I need you love, and I'll wait for you as long as it takes, for now I'm glad I have you for myself, I love you Sakura Mikan"

She tried to say it but the words wouldn't come out of her mouth she wanted to answer "_I love you too Nogi Ruka"_ but that wasn't how she felt. Right now she just needed to feel needed, loved, and he was there wasn't he? _I just hope I don't hurt you my dear friend _she though and before too much time went by she kissed him to give at least the slightest hint that she loved him back, although Ruka knew exactly she didn't.

_I just hope that in time you will learn to love me as much as I love you! _He kissed her back making them fall back in to his bad for another round.

The next day Ruka woke up to look at his love sleeping beside him. She had a peaceful look on her. He held her in her arms after kissing her forehead gently not to wake her up he snuggled his head in hers feeling the sweet smell of her hair. It was Sunday so there was no need to get out of bed. He just looked at her peaceful face but his face didn't seemed pleased as when her heard her mumble in her sleep

"Na-Natsume" _Why do you always think of him? Say my name! Say "Ruka!"_

"Don't touch me! Don't hurt me!" she mumbled as her expression turned to peaceful to panicking.

_What have you done to her? What have you done to my beloved Mikan?_

"Mikan, it's alright, I'm here"

Mikan opened her eyes open to see two tender blue orbs

"Ruka…"she mumbled and snuggled close to him closing her eyes to sleep once more.

In the meantime

"Has anyone seen Mikan?" asked a serious faced Hotaru

"I have no idea, but shouldn't she be in her room? She was sick…" said Inchou in a worried tone

"That's where she was supposed to be but when I knocked on the door no one answered so I went inside only to find her room empty and her bed opened, her pyjamas weren't there."

"You don't think she and Natsume…"said a naughty looking Anna

"Ohayo" said Natsume as he sat beside them

"Natsume, have you seen Mikan?" said Nonoko in a teasing tone?

"Not really"

"Hmm…are you sure?"

"Why would I want to see that ugly polka-dots?" he said although he was worried from yesterday _"NATSUME NO BAKA!! Dai, Dai, DAI KIRAI!" _he remembered

"But we thought you might-" tried Inchou

But he stood up and left.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Anna getting no answer

"Well I guess we'll have to ask Ruka, but he isn't here yet so maybe HE's with Mikan" said Nonoko

Hotaru stood up and got on her scooter duck and left after Natsume

_Something's wrong, when we talk about Mikan he usually just acts like he's not listening and has a warm look in his eyes, but just now, when he stood up his eyes were cold. Mikan no baka what have you done this time, better yet, what did he do?_

"I guess this mystery is up to us you guys" said the blond haired mind reader as he smiled gently

Natsume was sitting leaned against the Sakura tree with his adult-type manga on his face when he felt someone's presence

"What do you want?"

The girl sat beside him and didn't say a word

"Have you come here just to look at me or are you going to say something?"

"I have a proposal." She said in a composed tone

"What do you mean by that?"

"Don't play dumb. You hurt her again haven't you?" keeping her serious tone

"I just made sure that idiot wouldn't bother me again!" she had got his attention because he took the manga of his face and looked at the dark haired girl.

"If I could now I would hit you as hard as I could, but your wounds are still in healing and she had a lot of trouble to put those bandages on you although she's always a klutz."

He didn't answer

"I thought I had told you to get you feelings straight!"

"He confessed his love to her"

Hotaru's eyes widened in shock but she then regained her posture and repeated

"Do you want to hear me out?"

"What do you have in mind Imai?"

In the meantime the group of four headed towards Ruka's room. They knocked on the door and heard voices inside someone fell and cried in pain

"Shh! someone might hear you. Quick hide in here" Ruka whispered

The four friends looked at each other intrigued. Then the door finally opened. Ruka stood in his pyjamas with very messy hair and a fake smile on his face.

"Ruka? Daijoubu?" asked a clueless Nonoko

"Ha-hai" he stuttered

"Sorry if we woke you up" said an also clueless Anna "We were wondering if you had seen Mikan" a sweat drop appeared on his forehead as his fake smile started to break ",but I guess you didn't because you've been in your room until now huh? Sorry to bother you" Ruka was about to sigh in relief when the mind reader broke in and started doing his thing

"_Ah! Yokata! I thought they were about to find out that Mikan spent the night with me_"

Ruka had a very shocked face on, as well as Anna and Nonoko

"_Shimata! Yamete or they'll think I slept with her or something._"

The other blond haired boy with the floating Alice hovered above Ruka in to the room and a while later brought a blushing Mikan

"Found her" said the fox-eyed Kitsuneme (also know as Nekome-kun, his name was really hard to find out, I had to check every manga to see if he had a profile, I even added it on Wikipedia, by the way if you want a list of them go to this link http://en. ) while pushing a very blushed Mikan in her pyjamas out of the door

"I can walk on my own, you know" she said very unpleased with the situation

"Mikan! You…"

"Please, don't start with that will you? I slept over because Ruka and I had to talk about something yesterday night and I fell a sleep that's all!"

"Really" said an unbelieving Koko "And what did you talk about?"

"It's none of your business and don't try reading my mind I'll nullify your Alice!" she said laughing

"_That's my Mikan! We'll tell them when we're ready that we're da-_" Mikan quickly expanded her barrier to Ruka so that he couldn't read further

"That their what? What Koko tell us!" Mikan threw a death glare and he laughed with a sweat drop on his head. He put his hand on his neck and said "I really can't say she's blocking my Alice, plus she'd kill me if I were to try again"

"Come on Mikan! Tell us! We're you're friends!" said a pleading Anna

Mikan sighed and looked at Ruka he just shrugged and Mikan said:

"Look, I have to get to my room and get dressed I'll meet you guys at the cafeteria and tell you there okay?"

"…"

"OKAY?"

"Sure, sure, we're leaving hahaaha bye" they said in unison

When they turned the corner they looked at the couple waiting for them to make a move

"You know their looking" said a blushing Ruka

"So?"

"It's kind of embarrassing"

"Okay…" said a shrugging Mikan as she turned her back at him "See you in the cafat-iiii"

She didn't finish the sentence because Ruka had grabbed her arm and pulled her against him making the four in the corner blush. He then bent down and pushed her against the wall where he kissed her hungrily, his hands where on her waist and hers in his hair and neck.

In the corner:

"What are you guys doing?" the black haired boy asked as he saw his four classmates on all fours looking around the corner

They turned around to see the black cat above them

"Hahaha, nothing" Anna explained

"Just looking for-erm Koko's money, he dropped some here"

"Whatever" he said while turning the corner

"NATSUME, NO!"

Too late, he had turned the corner and stopped, looking at his best friend and the girl he loved kissing passionately.

Hearing their friends screaming their broke the kiss and looked at Natsume.

"Na-Natsume ano…" but the he just groaned and continued walking with his hands in his pockets his head was low and his bangs where covering his face. When he was about to pass through them Mikan hugged her boyfriend and with all her strength she spoke the words she couldn't yesterday.

"Suki desu" although it wasn't very loud it was enough to make the passing young man hear them.

He quivered slightly but then continued to walk.

_Why did I do that? Oh kami-sama, what have I done? I don't love Ruka and he know's it! I'm just hurting him! I love Natsume! Please come back, please say you love me! "Kirai!"_ she remembered the words he told her the night before and started crying. She fell on the floor with her hands on face. Ruka lowered himself to her height and hugged her tightly "Aishiteru Mikan" he whispered in her ear and kissed her forehead. _Even if you don't love me I don't care, I can't make you love me but as long as you're by my side, as long as you are mine._

And so it began. Three friendships and two loves were going to be put up to the challenge.

* * *

Fourth chapter done and I want reviews please and I have a **question** for my beloved reviewers 

**We have Kokoro, Anna, Nonoko and Kitsuneme (the levitating fox-eyed guy) Who should stay together?** (Laughing wickedly muahahah!)

The more reviews and at least **10 answers** the faster I post teehee

P.S - Someone asked about yuu, well you'll see what I have instored for our little Inchou


	6. Preparations!

**I don't own Gaken Alice**

**Mm:** I'm very disappointed :S  
**Black Cat:** And why is that?  
I was hopping to get more reviews from people that would answer my question but I only got one so far. _Sighs__  
_…  
**Mm**: HOW COME YOU CAN TALK?  
**Black Cat:** So you noticed.  
_Faints. Black Cat licks his paw and cleans his ear__  
_**Black Cat:** She's out of it. Hey everybody I'm Toby-kun and I'm her cat. I was hoping to freak her out getting mixed up with the story, because she doesn't like me she keeps annoying me when I sleep and likes the fat white cat better!  
**White cat: **HEY!  
**Toby:** Shut up you fat bastard. Where was I…oh yeah! So here's pay back  
_Suddenly wakes up and grabs the nearby pillow and throws it at him.__  
_**Mm:** That's because you're too noisy always going _Nya_ this and _Nya _that. (Talking baby like) Isn't that wight my fuwy fat white Suki-chan.  
**Suki:** That's right Ma-chan!  
_Looking shocked at white cat.__  
_**Mm:** You talk too? Oh well! I updated because I got a private message begging me to update so here you go! Enjoy and keep those answers coming :D  
_Two cats fighting tearing their ears out.__  
_**Mm:** You guys be quiet! I'm trying to write!  
_Sigh_

_**

* * *

**__**Preparations!**_

"_So here's the deal" Hotaru explained "Those two idiots are to dense to understand it by themselves"_

"_What do you mean?" asked the interested Natsume_

"_She's hurt now, because of what you told her and as we both know Ruka likes her and probably already told her, so he's going to use the chance you gave him by hurting her to have her as a girlfriend."_

"_That's what I want."_

_BAKA_

"_Oi, didn't you say you didn't want to hit me because of my wounds?"_

_She sighed "I couldn't help it, you're too much of and idiot. Now listen and shut up you idiot, I'm sick and tired of your stupidity! Haven't you noticed she likes you or are you as dense as her?" said a very annoyed Hotaru, this was the first time he had seen her like this, even though she was annoyed she would never show it in her expression, but it was clear to him she was really upset this time._

"_Even if that were true, Ruka's my best friend and likes her so I want her to be together with him. Plus he'll make her a lot happier than I ever will." he snorted_

_BAKA_

"_Stop hitting me with that thing or I'll burn you"_

"_You really can't" she took a small stone from under her shirt, she was wearing an Alive Stone_ (unless you didn't read the manga an Alice Stone is a stone made out of someone's power's, Mikan received one that was made of an "Alice amplifying" Alice that helped her save Ruka in a forest they promised to swap Alice stones one day, but the true meaning of this is that they become a real couple that would eventually marry or something like that :P)

"_This is the Alice Stone Mikan gave me; it will nullify you Alice so don't even try."_

"_Hmpf"_

"_Let me finish now. A person can be loved but if he or she doesn't love him or her back they'll never be happy. In other words how can you want to make Mikan happy when she's not with the person she loves? Even if Ruka thinks he love's her!"_

"_Thinks?" Hotaru blushed_

"_Let's just say, even if Mikan does accept him, it won't last."_

"_Why?"_

"_Ruka will end up hurt if you don't stop your nonsense! He loves Mikan right? Even though he knows Mikan doesn't love him back he'll accept her as a girlfriend. He'll end up hurt."_

"_Ruka's a grown man he can take care of himself"_

"_That's the problem!"_

"_Now I've lost you."_

"_Ruka's a grown man, with tonnes of bouncing hormones and guys at this age do stupid things. The problem here isn't only if Ruka gets hurt. The problem is if he gets hurt and then ends up hurting Mikan"_

"_Still don't get you"_

"_You're more of an idiot than Mikan! What happens if Ruka tries to force Mikan in to something she doesn't want to do?"_

"_He's not that kind of guy! And__ what if __**it **__does happen? Mikan might want him in that way."_

"_Look, I don't know if he is or not, but Mikan's my best friend I know what she wants and what she doesn't and she will not sleep with him. I just know this is a bomb we've got here and it's ready to blow in our faces, so just be prepared"_

"_I don't really want to get involved"_

"_Then don't, just make sure you don't take any more stupid actions, just try to be nice this week, don't ignore Mikan if she talks to you, act as if nothing happened."_

"_Hmpf! That's easy to say"_

"_Don't overdo it, act as you always do"_

_Hotaru stood up and tidied her skirt_

"_One more thing! Be prepared to see lovey-dovey scenes between them! Mikan is sure to make you jealous, even if unaware of why she's doing it. Don't loose your cool there it's very important…but most of all, be her friend, the shoulder she needs when Ruka slips"_

"_What makes you think he'll slip?"_

"_Belive me, he'll slip"_

Natsume was getting out of his private bathroom in his Special room and was rubbing a towel on his head, while he was in the shower he thought of everything Hotaru had told him almost a week ago. It was Saturday morning and he left to class, he was already late because he usually didn't take morning showers but today he felt and urge to cool his head.

_On Monday, the week before:_

_Mikan was sitting on top of Ruka's lap in recess just before class. Hotaru read her no-named book. While Natsume just sat on the last seat with a manga on his head. Ruka was still by his side. Ruka had talked to Natsume and because he sensed no grudge from him they continued friends, Mikan on the other hand didn't want to speak to Natsume just yet. She hurt inside from what he had told her two nights ago. Mikan snuggled in to Ruka. All the fan girls where dying of jealousy and she knew it, although who she really wanted to see jealous, even though she really didn't know why, he didn't even react to her provocations._

"_Ne, Ruka" he said from under his manga_

"_Sempais' asked me if you and I wanted to join a party next Saturday night. Is that okay with you?"_

_Ruka looked at his girlfriends' face to see her reaction, it was their one week dating anniversary after all, but all he could see in her face was surprise_

"_Oi, polka dots, do you mind?"_

"_Are you talking to me?" she snorted_

"_Do I call anyone else in this class 'polka dots'?"_

"_Of course he can go, he can have all the fun he wants" she said seriously then turned to Ruka "Then you'll make it up to me right?" she said teasingly while rubbing her nose against his cheek (fan girls already dying)_

"_I guess I'll go then"_

_Natsume just shrugged and put his book, which had accidentally fallen of his face because of the cuteness of Mikan's gesture, over his head again._

"A week, huh?" Natsume said while walking on his way to the class

"I don't know how long I can hold on Imai!" he added putting his hands on his pockets just before entering the class.

"Empty?"

"Ah! Natsume!" said the hazel-eyed girl

"Where is everyone, polka dots?" he said while sitting down on his desk

"Don't sit down just yet; I've been waiting for you. They've all gone outside to study shadows and how to measure them with Jin-jin!"

"Eh!? And what are you doing here?"

"As I've already said" she started in a bothered tone "I was waiting for you, I had to wait because I'm you partner"

"Teh, I thought that whole partner thing was from the past"

"I guess Jinno-sensei still takes it seriously"

"He could have just written it on the board"

"He said you probably wouldn't come, so I had to make sure you would"

"Teh, he knows me too well, I'm not going, I'm not a shadow freak like that guy that left school."

"Tsubasa-sempai, isn't a freak, did you know he's gotten engaged to Misaki-sempai… Mou this isn't the time to talk about this, come on" she struggled while pulling his hand

"Let go, polka dots!"

"NO! You're coming!"

"I said let go!" As Mikan pulled harder Natsume started to slip out of place

"You can't skip class like this, I'll be the one getting in to trouble!" she tugged again and this time Natsume fell out of his seat. He fell right on top of Mikan, who, because of the sudden fall of Natsume, fell as well.

"Gomen Natsume, I didn't mean for this to happen" she said rubbing her own head that had hit against the other desk beside Natsume's. They were both on the floor, Natsume on top of her. His eyes were wide open as he enjoyed the view. Mikan's shirt, as well as her skirt had folded up, revealing her perfectly snow white flat belly and spread legs, as well as her underwear. This time she wasn't wearing any silly child pattern; her panties were a silky white and had transparent embroidering on the top part. Natsume normally never blushed but this time he just had to, his blood was rushing all over his body. She looked so sexy that he almost wasn't able to resist his little friend, who he had been forced to ignore the whole week.

_"Damn these summer uniforms they're way to light, that's a good thing thought, and when did she change to those kind of panties, she's gotten so sexy, is it because of that damned Ruka?" _he mentally asked himself. Natsume stood up quickly and turned his back on Mikan who still hadn't notices her situation because she was too worried about the bump on the noggin.

"You should be more careful, you shouldn't show that off to just anyone"

Mikan looked at him intrigued, still unaware of her position. He pointed at her still with his back turned, and then she noticed. She flew to a sitting position and fixed her shirt and skirt and closed her legs. She was blushing furiously "A-Arigatou!" she said with her fringes over her eyes. He turned around and offered her hand to stand up, she gladly accepted, but when she was about to stand up she felt pain throughout her leg and sat down again

"Oi what happened? Are you alright?"

"It's my foot; I guess I must have sprained it when I fell"

Natsume turned his back on her and lowered himself, one knee on the floor.

"Come on I'll take you to the Hospital Area"

Mikan blushed and complied sitting on his hands and leaned against his back.

"_What have I done to deserve this Kami-sama?" _he though still trying to control his hormones and you-know-what. His hands were holding her thighs and her well formed breasts massaged his back while they were walking. _"I have to hurry or I'll rip her clothes off here and now! Where's your self control man?" _They arrived at the hospital and he set her down on a nearby bench

"I'll go call a nurse" she simply nodded and continued to look down to her skirt.

"_He didn't say anything like, nice new panties, or teased me in anyway! What's wrong, don't I look attractive to him? He usually says something, he isn't his usual self! This is so bothering!" she kicked herself mentally "What am I thinking?! I'm worried about what Natsume thinks of me?"_

He came back with a nurse holding a wheelchair. He picked her up gently and sat her on the chair.

"Your lucky too have such a wonderful and kind boyfriend" the nurse stated with a bright smile, she was new so she didn't know who they were.

"Uhm, we're not dating" Mikan quickly added

"Really?" she asked unbelievingly "You sure fooled me" she giggled

Mikan blushed (there's always a lot of blushing) and both looked in opposite directions.

"Come on let's get you to the doctor, I suppose the teacher knows you two are here."

"Not really!" Mikan laughed forcedly

"Right… Cutting classes for make out sessions" laughed the young nurse.

"Actually we were on our to classes" Mikan nervously answered

"Don't worry, I won't say anything" she winked at them "By the way my name is Harada Mitsuki"

"Harada? As in Harada Misaki?"

"You know my imoto (little sister)?"

"IMOTO?"

"Yeah" she smiled "You know her? Did you know she's engaged? Just turned 20 and already planning her wedding?"

"What? Do they have a day figured out? How many guests? Is it a traditional or a western wedding?"

"Calm down little girl" she giggled while turning the wheelchair around to enter the hospital "I'll tell you while we get you to a doctor."

Natsume just stood there and looked as they entered the hospital, he shrugged and hissed "Women!" he turned around and walked to go to his favourite spot.

* * *

This chapter was really confusing I hope you understood it! So here are the results to the question I asked on the last chapter so far: 

**Koko x Anna:** 1 vote ( **by: **ichigo kimmie)

**Koko x Nonoko: **0 votes

**Kitsuneme x Anna: **0 votes

**Kitsuneme x Nonoko:** 0 votes

**Mm: **Please review and one last thing I'll be going on vacation next saturday and won't be back for two weeks I'll publish two chapter on the same day before I go.  
**Toby:** Yes! Two weeks away from her.  
_A pillow flies through the air and lands on top o the black cat.  
_**Suki: **I'll miss you Ma-chan  
**Mm: **I'll miss you too Suki-chan  
Hugging each other crying. Toby looks from under the pillow  
**Toby: **The things I put up with  
_Sighs_


	7. Night party adventure!

**Mm:** This is one of two chapters I'm publishing before I go on my two week vacation  
**Toby:** Thank god  
_Pillow flying  
_**Suki: **Please read both and then review  
**Mm:** And here are the results so far for my question "Who should stay together"

**Koko x Anna:** 3 vote ( **by**: ichigo kimmie; lil sakura haruno; ladalada)

**Koko x Nonoko:** 0 votes (**by:** ...)

**Kitsuneme x Anna:** 0 votes (**by:** ...)

**Kitsuneme x Nonoko:** 0 votes (**by:** ...)

**Mm: **Hey! You totally forgot about Nekome-kun :S and Nonoko. Some people are asking me about Yuu. Well, let's just say I've got plans for him  
**Suki:** If you want to see a picture of him check out martocasmusic's fotolog (check out the home page for the link, I can't post it here) she just posted the picture.  
**Mm: **There is another picture regarding htis story, but you wont understand it because it's about chapter 10  
**Toby:** The story!

_**

* * *

**__**– Night party adventure!**_

DING DONG DING DONG

Natsume walked in to the classroom and a panicking Ruka came his way.

"Where's Mikan? Where did you two go off to? She was supposed to bring you to class! I knew it was a bad idea!" Natsume passed through his friend and sat down. "_Getting possessive aren't we Ruka" _he thought.

"She fell and hurt her foot, I took her to the hospital area. She's fine now."

"What? How did this happen?"

"You know how clumsy she is. She tripped."

"I have to go see-"

"Don't! Not during classes, she'll probably get angry for skipping classes"

"I really don't care! I need to see her, make sure she's okay"

"Whatever"

Ruka rushed off and ran to the Hospital area

Still in the classroom Hotaru approached Natsume

"Nothing happened" he immediately said without her asking

"Hmm…really and how did you know I was going to ask you?"

"…"

"So are you gonna fess up or do I have to give the photos away?"

Natsume sighed "Let's just say I think she's really starting to like Ruka"

"Why do you say that?"

"She stopped wearing girly patterned underwear"

"…"

"What? Don't look at me like that! She fell I couldn't help but see"

It was Hotaru's turn to sigh

"Mataku (geez), you really are a pervert."

"Her skirt was up, not my fault" he answered calmly

"Anyway, that isn't because of Ruka"

"Then who?"

"Why? Jealous?"

"Not really"

"Oh don't be an imbecile, of course you are! I bought her those at central town; she just wore them because I gave them to her. She wanted a gift and I thought she would never wear something like that, but she did" she rolled her eyes "You should see the bra… if you could…it's almost invisible"

Natsume's thoughts wandered to Mikan in small transparent underwear, his member hardened, "_Shit! This is what she wants!_" He regained his posture

"What do I care?"

"You should…"

He sneered and returned to reading his adult manga

"Those things won't help you in real sex you know?"

"I'm not planning it; I don't even have the girl I want"

"Because you don't really want to." He didn't bother to answer and Hotaru just threw a book at him

"Here, you might not want it now, but you'll eventually need it"

"'100 basic rules about sex'. Hmpf I bet you've read this"

"Actually, I wrote it! It's a summary of everything I've ever read about" He glanced at the corner "Author Imai Hotaru"

"I underestimated you" he grinned

"It's a great seller, so anything for money. I'll give you that copy for free, just be sure that when the time comes you'll be ready and make her extremely happy."

Serena-sensei entered the room and class started

In the meantime in the Hospital

"Could you please inform me in which room Sakura Mikan is in please?"

"I'm sorry young man but we're in class period and you must return to your studies"

"Please, she's my girlfriend" he pouted and his beautiful blue eyes shined.

"Ohh…alright then but just a few minutes you should really get to class"

"Thanks!"

"Let's see, Sakura, Sakura, it's room 201"

"Thank you, once again!" and he ran off

"What a lucky girl" the nurse whispered to herself

He knocked on the door and shyly opened it. Mikan was sitting on the bed talking to nurse Mitsuki

"Mikan, are you okay? Natsume told me you had fallen and got hurt. How did it happened, was he the one to hurt you?"

"I was rushing him, it wasn't really his fault"

"Oh Mikan, I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you"

"I'm fine, really"

"It was really wasn't anything serious, luckily that friend of yours carried her here so, because she didn't force her foot at all she should be fine in two or three days" the nurse cut in.

"He carried you?" Ruka sadly said

"_Gomen Mikan, I forgot!"_ she thought

"You must be Ruka, Mikan told me so much about you!"

"Huh?" both Mikan and Ruka said

"Yeah, I was talking to her and she told me that you were her wonderful boyfriend and that were a great company and that she liked you a lot"

"She did?"

"_I did?"_Mikan asked herself mentally

"Of course, but shouldn't you be in class"

"Shimata! I forgot" he kissed Mikan in the forehead "I'm glad your ok, I have to go now, bye" he rushed off

There was silence in the room. Mitsuki stood up and was about to leave the room when Mikan decided to talk.

"Matte…"she said while looking down on her hands that were clutching her sheets

"Why…why did you lie" she had now risen her head and was looking at the young nurse

"To make you see" she said in a sad tone

"See what?"

"Your true feelings"

"…"

"I really don't know you that much Mikan, but my sister had told me she had a friend in the special class that was different, she had a very special Alice and loved everyone very much she cared too much for others and didn't pay attention to her own feelings. When you told Ruka you would date him you weren't thinking how it would affect your own. When we were talking you told me you had a boyfriend and that his name was Ruka, but when I asked you who the guy that brought you here was not only your expressions, but your voice and the way you were breathing changed." She said looking down at the floor

"What do you mean?"

"I never got to tell you what my Alice was, did I?" Mikan just shook her head

"Diagnostic…that's why I became a nurse I can sense any changes in body temperature, heart beat, etc." she was now looking at the intrigued young girls face

"What does that…"

"Let's just say you have to be careful not to end up hurting yourself, because if that happens the pain you'll feel will be even bigger than that the one you were trying to hurt will feel"

"I'm not trying to hurt an…"

"I think you know exactly who you are trying to hurt, but you probably don't even understand how much you're hurting him, or even why you want to hurt him, you're really just trying to make him jealous, without even realizing."

_Jealous? Does that mean I'm hurting Natsu…_

"One more thing"

"Hai?"

"You lov…" she stopped herself

"What?"

"You should really try to understand your feelings. Don't sacrifice yourself for others. What do YOU want Mikan?" and with that she left

_Am I hurting him, better yet, am I hurting THEM? Kami-sama what __**do**__ I want?_

She laid back and with thoughts of Natsume she fell a sleep.

That night the sempais were in one of the rooms and there was a knock on the door.

One of them stood up and opened the door

"Look everyone it's Natsume and Ruka! Come on in, we were trying out these things that were excluded from the shops at central town!"

"These are really cool look: they're candy that can make you grow older or younger when you have them in you mouth"

"We've eaten those before, but it was a long time ago they were already banned then, so those are probably out of date" explained Ruka

"I still remember the mess we made" whispered Natsume

"I guess these are out of the question then" the guy ruffled in the box and took out a bottle "Hey this one is funny and it's not expired. They took it out some days ago when the some people caused a ruckus because of it. It's a happy drink it's like Howalon but ten times as effective"

"Who need something like that?" Natsume sneered and looked away

"Here Ruka, take a sip"

"You drink it first! Don't make other people your guinea pigs!" Natsume was now furious

"Alright already, I'll try it out first, it can't be that bad" the brown haired sempai sipped a bit of the drink "This is actually good" he said with wide open eyes and drank some more

"Oi, don't over do it!" the purple haired sempai said while snatching the bottle "We don't know what this does to a person"

"Jeez, this doesn't even have any effe…hahahaha" the brown haired sempai was now laughing hysterically and literally rolling on the floor. He then stood up and looked very seriously standing like that for a minute. He looked around while the others looked at him and gasped. He smiled and then took of his shirt and wrapped it around his head and started singing

"Yohoho! I'm a pirate! Yohoho! It's the pirate's life for me! Yohoho!" then he stopped again and looked at the shocked friends. "He looks like he's drunk." One of them whispered and there he went again

"I'm like a bird I want to fly away" he was at the open window and was about to jump while the other sempais tried to put a stop to his nonsense. Natsume stood up grabbed a glass and filled it with the drink.

"Natsume, You're not thinking of drinking that stuff are you" Ruka asked. He simply shrugged and with a flame boiled the drink

"Hey Ice boy" he said to the purple haired sempai "Cool this will you?"

The boy obeyed, because even he, the opposite element user, feared him.

"Open!" he ordered, but the guy just shook his head and continued singing.

"Open up, here comes the choo-choo train" The sempai cheerfully obeyed. Everybody looked shocked at Natsume as he poured the dink down the guy's mouth. The excited sempai immediately clamed down.

"Choo…" started one sempai

"…choo…" continued the purple haired sempai

"…train?" finished Ruka

Natsume gave them a he-was-pissing-me-off-it-was-the-only-way-to-make-him-open-his-mouth-and-if-you-tell-anyone-you-are-dead-burnt-meat death glare.

They all sweat dropped and one off them changed subject by going through the box again

"This one was taken away cause people were using them in very wrong ways. Is a bubble gum that changes your sex" He blushed and continued "Me and my girl both ate one once and then had the coolest sexual experience! We actually understand each other better now and have even better sex we know where to touch each other to…"

"I THINK that's enough information" one of them said

"Any one care to try" they looked at him strangely "Whaaat? Haven't you ever wondered what you would look like if you were a girl?"

"Not really" Natsume said

"Come on you try one, or are you afraid?" Natsume knew he was just saying that to make him eat it, but he also didn't want to seem scared

"Fine, give it here" he stood up and went to the bathroom

"Where are you going?"

"I never said you could see"

"Come on, we'll all take it, okay?"

They all put a piece of the girl gum in their mouths and started chewing

Gradually their body's started getting smaller in some parts and bigger in others.

Ruka stood up and went to the mirror in the other room. His pants had fallen off because they were now to big leaving him in baggy upper clothing. He had long golden hair and his features although they hadn't changed much were a lot more feminine.

"Wow! This I amazing! I really look like a girl!" even his voice was girly. His eyelashes had grown and he felt his way through his body and blushed.

"You guys this is wrong we really shouldn't…ack!" He stood on the door as he watched the sempais naked touching each others now well formed breasts

"Wow! You're a waste as a guy look at those!" the purple haired one said while touching the brown haired one's breasts

"On the other hand I have none" the blond one sighed

"You guys! Stop that! That's really bad!"

"Who cares! It's our body!"

"Yeah! Hey, where did Natsume run off to?"

"Hey, he took the bubble gum to transform girls in to guys!"

"Wait a second! How do we revert?"

Ruka picked up the package and read out loud

"The fastest way of reverting the spell is making a bubble and letting it pop, it will bring serious headaches and might bring permanent effects on the body"

"What! We could have boobs forever!"

"There is another way" said the guy that had used it before

"Throw the gum away and sleep, the effects will go away gradually, eliminating the effect completely."

"What! How are we supposed to go back to our rooms?" said a panicking Ruka

"You can all sleep in my room tonight" the purple one sighed as he shrugged and pointed at some pillows


	8. New, old friend!

_**Chapter 8 – New**__**, old friend!**_

On the corridor a beautiful young girl walked in boys clothing. Her black hair had shoulder length and her fringes slightly covered her beautiful face. She had red orbs that seemed to shine in the full moon's light. She heard footsteps and looked in both ways she took her gum out of her mouth and threw it away, nothing happened. She panicked and looked somewhere for her to hide, but the long corridors showed nowhere to hide, even the shadows where against her because on that full moon night there were no shadows to hide in.

"Thank you for bringing me to my room Mitsuki-san"

"No problem, just make sure you rest properly, I'm afraid that not being in the hospital you will make the mistake of forcing your foot Mikan-chan"

"I promise I'll stay in bed."

The young black haired girl stood there staring at the two.

"Hi! Who are you? I've never seen you around before" said a very friendly Mikan

She stared at her blankly, like she was panicking

"What's wrong? Are you a new student?" she continued stared at her

"Hm…"she said looking down

"Which class are you from? Have you got any friends here yet? If you don't, let me be the first! My name is Sakura Mikan, you can call me Mikan"

"My name is Natsu…." She hesitated _Shit! I can't be found out now! I'm almost back to my room!_

"Nani?"

"Natsuki"

"Oh! That's a nice name Natsuki-chan? Do you have a place to stay already?"

"…"

"I didn't have a place to stay in the first day I was here. I slept in Hotaru, my best friend's room. Do you want to stay in my room?"

"I really don't…" 'Natsuki' said

"It's settled then! You're staying with me!"

"Oi, Mikan-chan, I really don't think she's…"

"Daijobu! (It's okay). My room has plenty of space! Come on in!"

"I guess I don't need to worry for you now, since you have a roommate! I'm a nurse ate the campus Hospital, name's Mitsuki. Don't let her do any efforts. She sprained her ankle!"

_Man! Now I really can't leave!_

"See you tomorrow Mikan-chan, Natsuki-chan"

Natsum…erm…Natsuki sighed and pushed the wheelchair in to Mikan's room _I guess I'll have to wait until she's a sleep and leave then._

In the corridor the Mitsuki stopped and looked at the full moon (which by the way in Japanese literally means Mitsuki) and sighed "I hope that guy doesn't do anything to Mikan, his heart was beating really fast so I'm guessing he loves her back, so this should be okay" she smiled and continued walking.

I wanted to ask you before, but why are you wearing boy's clothes?"

_Shit! I forgot about that!_

"I…I…"

"Don't tell me they didn't have a girl uniform and gave you a guy uniform!"

"I guess"

"Hidoi! (How horrible!) And it's huge on you"

"It's really okay"

"Here I can lend you one"

"I really prefer pants."

Mikan drove her wheelchair to her closet and searched for some clothes

"I bought this the other day at central town, I was planning on wearing it to please someone" and the she blushed slightly "but that person I don't think that person likes me so it doesn't really matter anymore, here I'll lend it to you"

She showed off a beautiful white silky dress.

"If you bought it to wear it for someone special, then you shouldn't give up so easily"

Natsuki said while her fringes covered her blushing face

"Besides, it's almost night time so if you could lend me some pyjamas"

"Oh right!" she said hitting her fist against her palm "Here, these are the biggest I have, it's not that you're fat or anything, you just have big well, assets"

Natsuki looked at her shirt and blushed

"W-Where's your bathroom" although she already knew

"It's right there, inside that door"

"Thanks"

In the bathroom Natsuki took looked at the black pyjamas in her hand she looked at the mirror and saw her face. _God even though I'm a woman I still look like myself, I'm surprised she didn't recognize me. She is a blockhead though _she thought and giggled

Stepped away from the mirror and took her clothes off. Even though there was curiosity and she wanted to see her body she closed her eyes and put her pyjamas on. When she opened the bathroom door her eyes widened as she saw Mikan trying to get her clothes off but was apparently stuck and was about to fall of her chair. Natsuki ran to her and caught her right before she fell.

_It's warm and soft, wasn't this floor made of wood?_

She was finally able to remove her sweater and looked down. Her breasts were on someone's face and that someone was trying to breathe but couldn't.

"Oh! I'm so sorry" she apologizing, sliding down on her. Their faces were now just a few inches apart. Natsuki blushed while Mikan just smiled.

"Thanks for catching me! I guess just can't get undressed on my own" she used her arms to get on the floor and sat down on the floor. Natsuki stood up looked down on Mikan who was trying to get up.

"Baka, don't force yourself! If you need help just say so." Natsuki said in an angry tone while she picked Mikan up bridal style and sat her on the bed.

_Where have I seen this before?_

"Where are your pyjamas I'll help you put them on." She said looking away blushing

"Actually…" she looked down

"What?"

"No, that's too much."

"It's okay to be selfish when you're hurt you know."

"Then do you think you could help me take a bath" she said hesitantly

"WHAT?" _What the heck is this girl thinking?_

"I knew it was to much, forget it" she said with a disappointed look on her face

"It's okay, I'll help you"

"No really, it's okay I jus…" she didn't even finish the sentence and Natsuki was already taking the half naked Mikan to the bathroom

"I said it's okay to be selfish"

"Arigatou, Natsuki-chan, you're a good friend"

Once in the bathroom, Natsuki filled the western type tub with water and while she was waiting for it to fill she took of Mikan's clothes trying not to look. Once the bathtub was filled she placed Mikan inside. The soft touch of her skin made her blush.

"Ah!" Mikan moaned(a relaxed moan!) "I needed that! I was felling a bit dirty, because of the heat, I got all sweaty."

"By the way, where did you come from?" _By the way? That has nothing to do with the subject__ - _Natsuki thought

"Hokkaido" she lied (I have no idea where Natsume came from, but I assume, it wasn't from there, unless you hadn't noticed, even though I placed a lot of hints, Natsuki is Natsume)

"Really? It must have been a long trip."

"I guess."

"Do you want to join me?" she smiled

_What's this all of the sudden?_

"It was a long trip. If you take a bath you'll feel better. Come on in"

"I really shouldn't"

"Why not? We're both girls so it doesn't really matter right!"

_Shit! This has gone too far I can't take a bath with her! But I can't just tell her that it's me. She'll kill me, call me a pervert, or worse will hate me and never speak to me again. _Natsume waited a few seconds _Why am I worried anyway?_

"Natsuki?" she stood up

"Mikan, I'm really…" she looked at the girl with what's-the-matter look on her face sitting in the tub and then Natsuki gasped

"I'm really…happy that I've made such a good friend" she said taking off her clothes

"Me too she smiled" at Natsuki while she was getting in the bathtub.

Mikan was staring at Natsuki's breasts, when the 'girl' noticed

"W-Where are you looking at?"

"Your breasts" she answered frankly "How did you get them so big" she added while her eyes where wide open and she reached out to grab them

"HE-HEY!" she screamed

"Their soft, yet firm, unlike mine" she reached out and grabbed Natsuki's hand and put it over her own

"See!" Natsuki happy inside but couldn't help but to blush

"You have great breasts" she said looking the other way

After a long and continuous half hour of asking and touching from Mikan she spoke

"I guess we should be getting out now, your face is getting red and I'm felling a bit woozy"

Natsuki got out from the bath and put a towel around herself, then helped Mikan out and sat her on the bed, where she had a towel and her pyjamas ready

"Can you dry yourself?"

"Sure" she replied "My foot may be hurt but my arms are fine"

"I have to get my things from the bathroom"

When she came out, Mikan was already dry and had her pyjamas on.

"I dressed myself and was able to get my clothes on" she said smiling

"I see you did" Natsuki answered smiling back relived, but at the same time sad, she wasn't naked anymore

Natsuki opened the bed and helped her in.

"I'll go sleep on the couch, if you need anything just yell"

"Why are you going to sleep there? This bed is huge, you can sleep with me"

_What else is she going to ask me to do tonight?_

She faked a smile turned the lights of and got in to bed with her

_Sorry Ruka he thought, but she really isn't cheating, I'm a girl right now so…_

Natsuki yawned

"Sleepy?" Mikan asked trying to start another conversation

"I guess. It was a tough day. You?"

"Not really, I slept almost the whole time at the hospital, besides I've been carried around all day, first Natsume, then Mitsuki, now Natsuki. Heh! That's funny! If I add Natsume's name and Mitsuki's name I get yours and you are the three that carried me around all day" she said smiling (This has nothing to do why I picked the name Natsuki, I jsut noticed myself)

"I see…How did you get hurt?"

"I fell while pulling Natsume…" she blushed "it was really weird. Even though he saw my underwear he didn't say anything. He acted all cool and helped me up"

"Isn't that normal?"

"Not for Natsume"

"So this Natsume guy, is he your boyfriend?"

"No, not really, although…"

"Although…"

"Nothing… I have a boyfriend his name is Ruka…he's sweet"

"…"

"Natsuki?"

"Yes?"

"Could you hear me out for a little?"

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"Natsume" Natsuki's eyes widened

Mikan turned from facing the sealing to facing Natsuki who still looking at the sealing.

"You see, he's a boy in my class, at first…" she talked for about and hour. She told her everything about Natsume and had a very serene look on her face when she did. She talked about the good and the bad times and even how she felt about him, even though she didn't know it was love.

"I really have no idea what this feeling is I really like him, but is this love?"

"…"

"Ne, Natsuki?"

"…"

"Did you fall a sleep?" she sat up and turned on the lights

"Natsu…" she looked to the sleeping figure beside her and then it shot her

"Na-Natsume!!!" the long hair was gone, and so were the feminine expressions. The place where her huge breasts used to be it was flat and the pyjama was tight on his muscles. Mikan wiped her eyes and looked again, but the person she saw beside her wasn't Natsuki, the girl she had made friends with but Natsume, the boy she was talking about earlier. It then clicked in her head. Natsume was Natsuki and all that had happened that night flashed through her head like a bad dream. The conversations, the bath, the touching! She felt like she was about to die.

* * *

**Mm: **Uhhh!!! What's going to happen next? I usually don't do cliff-hangers but this chapter was getting way to long. Besides you're going to have to wait 2 more weeks before the next update, vacation :P weeee!!!!

**Suki: **Two chapters, double reviews please!! Thanks for reading! Bon voyage Ma-chan!  
_Suki-chan was crying_  
_Toby-kun was silently and happily dancing in a corner._


	9. Uncomfortable situation!

_Door creeks open and a semi-tanned face peeks. The two cats look curiously._

**Suki: **MA-CHAN!!!!!

_Runs euphorically_

**Mm:** I'm ba-ack!

**Toby: **Who's that?

**Mm: **It's me my dearest you've missed me, haven't you?

_Looks hopefully!_

**Toby: **Marta?

**Mm: **Toby! Cries

_Running to the cat through a field of flowers!_

**Toby: **You're fatter!

_Fell on the floor, anime stile, sweat dropping_

**Suki: **NO SHE'S NOT!

Sweat drops

**Mm:**Yes, actually I am!

**Suki: **Anyway…

**Toby:**On with the story!

**Mm: **If you really wanna know well there were these Italians and-

**Toby:** NOT THAT STORY!

**Suki:** Yeah Ma-chan, you'll tell me later they want to know what happens in the story, they did have to wait two week with a cliff-hanger!

**Mm:** Okay! I don't own Gakuen Alice Just thought I would say this cause I sometimes forget to put it

_**

* * *

**_

"Na-Natsume!!!" the boy shot his eyes open when her heard the panicking squeal of the girl beside him

"I-I-IIEEEmhfmhm" she was screaming when her cry was covered by a big, soft and warm hand.

As soon as he heard his name he jumped up and positioned himself over the girl. One of his hands was holding her mouth and the other one pinning her arms down so she couldn't move, he was literally sitting on her and his legs were holding hers.

"Don't scream! Let me explain" he whispered, but in vain because the girl had her eyes closed and was squirming trying to escape from his hands, her screams were muffled in his hand. This only made the situation worse, because as she tried to free herself her clothes were starting to come off.

"Don't move around like that, you'll hurt yourself." She was still not listening

"Mikan!" he said in a louder tone.

She stopped moving and opened her eyes filled with tears, looking angrily at him

"I'm not going to hurt you! You know me better!"

She looked at him with an unbelieving look

"_Yeah I know you, you pervert! On the first day we met you took my panties!__"_

He sighed "Will you please just calm down and listen!" she nodded

"I am going to remove my hand, but you have got to keep quiet, or else we're both in trouble" she looked to the side and nodded once again

"You promise?" she looked at him and tried to speak out some words under his hand

"Good" he released her mouth and looked at her

"I'm going to explain everything so please listen."

"Why did you do that? Why did you lie to me? How did you turn in to a girl?"

They both sat on the bed, side by side and Natsume explained the situation. When he got to the seeing her naked part her face was in thousands of tones of red.

"You saw me naked" tears came to her eyes and she lunged herself at him hitting her small fists against his chest "Worse, you touched me"

"Why would you do this? Was it fun to tease me, to see what I looked like? To make me feel bad! Now I won't be able to get married!" she was crying and hitting him at the same time. He looked at the girl feeling like he just raped her or something. He then held her tight but warmly in his arms making her feel warm inside and calming her down.

"I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to. You just asked me in and I couldn't just let you see it was me. It's kind of embarrassing to let someone know you've transformed into a girl" he said softly "Besides, if it makes you feel any better, I'll take the responsibility of my acts and marry you" he grinned at her

"You would?" she said looking softly at him

_I really would _he thought.

"Not really. That was just to make you stop crying, who would want to marry you anyway?" she looked shocked at him and got loose

"I wouldn't want to marry you even if you were the last man on earth" she pouted looking away

He laughed and Mikan turned to see, it wasn't the first time he laughed but she couldn't help to be happy about it and started laughing as well. They looked at each other for a few minutes and then Natsume stood up taking of his pyjama shirt that was really tight.

"Wha-What are you doing" she said nervously while observing his well formed body

"I almost can't breathe in this, besides I should be getting back to my room"

"Then change in the bathroom, you idiot"

"I can't see what's your problem, I've seen you naked…I should at least return the favour"

"Favour? What favour? It's not like I wanted you to see me" she argued nervously

"I was joking little girl, but if you want to see me that badly" he approached her and pinned her down on the bed again "I'll see what I can do" he whispered in her ear. This made her blush and moan a bit, because he was so close to her and she could almost feel his skin.

"Get off me I never said I wanted that Natsume-chan" she said teasingly trying to compose herself again

"Chan? Oh you're gonna pay now"

"And what are you going to do? Your Alice doesn't work on me?" she said sticking her tongue out.

"This" he released her hands and put them around her neck pulling her in to a warm kiss Mikan's eyes were wide open looking at his face, not understanding what was going on. His tongue licked her lips, a sign to let her inside her mouth, but when she was about to speak, to tell him to stop, that was when he found his way in to her mouth. As if in a trance Mikan closed her eyes and submitted. Her free hands as if moving on their own caught his naked back and caressed it. They took their time letting their tongues interlace, Natsume caught her upper lip and started sucking on it while Mikan did the same on his under one, then they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Sakura-san? Are you okay, I heard screaming" said the robotic voice on the other side

"I'm fine" she screamed "I'm sorry I can't go to the door because I just came in from the Hospital. I was having a bad dream that's all."

"Are you sure you're alright? I can come in and help if you need anything"

"No really!" she said nervously "I'm fine I have a lot of nightmares, I'm a very loud sleep talker"

"Alright then, but if you have nightmares that often, try turning on the sound barrier, it's a button near the lights. You'll end up waking everybody up if you keep this up"

"Sumimasen"

"Just get some sleep okay?"

"Hai! Oyasumi-nasai (Good night)"

"Oyasumi"

She looked at Natsume that was still on top of her and sighed

"You've become good at lying"

"And you're heavy, get off me."

"Sure miss loud sleep talker" he stood up and went in to the bathroom, when he came out he was already dressed and handed over a folded pyjama to Mikan. He headed over to the lights button and turned it off as well as pushing the sound barrier button on

"Now where were we?" he headed towards Mikan's bed, although the lights were off there was still a lot of light in the bedroom because of the full moon. As soon as he got there he pinned her down (AGAIN!) and put his forehead against hers.

"Natsume, please don't" she said turning her head "I'm with Ruka I can't do this to him! Even though…" He let go of her arms and with his hand on her chin he gently turned her face to meet his.

"I'm glad to know you wouldn't cheat on the person you are with." he kissed her on her forehead and continued "He is my best friend after all" he stood up and left her room.

Mikan was in her bed and was now sitting she smiled and touched her lips.

"Even though…I don't love him" she looked at the pyjamas and put them on the pillow. She fell a sleep with the smell of him next to her, she was smiling

Outside the room Natsume closed the door but couldn't let go of the door knob. He whispered to himself "I'll wait for you Mikan, because I … I … I … lo…" _Jeez these words are hard to say! I guess I'll keep quiet until you can hear them. _He grinned and let go of the door. He walked to his room which was only two doors away.

Three days later, after sleeping a lot and being desperate of being in bed, Mikan stood up from her bed on her own and felt no pain. She yawned and stretched her arms she went to the bathroom, washed her face and brushed her teeth.

"AH! It feels good to be back on my own feet!" She then remembered the night she came home and what had happened with Natsume

_Oh god! How am I going to face him today! Everybody came to visit these three days he was the only one who didn't and Ruka was here every moment. Is Natsume angry at me because I didn't kiss him back? But he did say he was happy I didn't kiss him because of Ruka. I wonder if he's even okay! But Kami-sama what am I going to do! He saw me completely naked no towel no underwear nothing and worst of all he touched them!_

"_If it makes you feel any better, I'll take the responsibility of my acts and marry you"_

She remembered what he had said to her and blushed shyly.

_I couldn't even tell Ruka of what had happened, not even Hotaru. AHHH! This really sucks!_

While she was arguing with herself she didn't notice time passing by, although she wasn't ready yet she had been at it for 20 minutes.

_But still I have to face him at school today, he won't say anything will he?_

"Uh-oh! School! I forgot! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"

She put her clothes on really fast and went out the door, she suddenly bumped into someone

"Sorry I was in a hur-…RUKA! What are you doing here! We're going to be late!!"

"I wanted to tell you that-"

"No time" she said grabbing his arm "We're going to be late" she said taking off at high speed

"Mikan, wait! I'm trying to tell you something! Jeez! MIKAN!" she still wasn't listening that's when she saw Hotaru in the hallway

"You too Hotaru! We're going to be late"

"Help! She's not listening!" Ruka said panicking

"Mikan" Hotaru said calmly "Howalon" she said showing her big box

Mikan immediately stopped and teas came to her eyes

"A gift…from Hotaru?" she sniffled "HOTARU!!!!!" she screamed as she ran towards her friend

BAKA BAKA BAKA!

"Why did you do that?"

"First: I can't let you near me with that drool-face. Do you really think important business managers and all would buy from me if I was all dirty?

Second: If you would kindly listen to Ruka he would explain

Third: let go of him because he's in pain" she looked back and saw a disgraceful looking Ruka

"WAH! Gomen Ruka! I'm really sorry, are you okay?"

"Maybe if you give me mouth to mouth" he said trying to play dead

"I don't know CPR! Hotaru! You save him!" Hotaru blushed and then coughed looking away

"Idiot! He wants your kiss not mine"

"Eh?" she said tilting her head to he left side like a puppy that doesn't understand

"Just kiss him!"

"Ha-Hai!" She leaned down and was about to kiss him when someone stepped on her head which made her kiss the floor

"What do you think you are doing this early in the morning, polka-dots? If I can still call you that" She stood up bushing furiously

"I was going to kiss my boyfriend if it's any of your business, Natsume-chan"

A vein of anger appeared on his forehead

"What? Who are you calling –chan you ugly red lingerie girl, don't you think you're a bit to young for those?"

"You-You saw them! PERVERT!"

"It's not like I haven't seen more" she blushed even harder

"I should start lending you some Natsume-chan!"

The two were arguing while Hotaru and Ruka looked at each other. None of them understand what was happening. Ruka had a sweat drop on his head. Hotaru could only be grateful that he had interrupted the kiss.

"Now, now children! No fighting" said the handsome blond teacher clapping his hands, while walking in on the two. Natsume looked at him angrily

"This has nothing to do with you gay teacher"

"Don't insult Narumi-sensei! Besides, look at yourself before calling others that, Natsume-chan!"

"I told you not to cal me that!"

KABAKA(the joke is it's supposed to be kaboom )

There was a big flash of light then suddenly Mikan, Natsume and Ruka were holding their heads. Hotaru held something that looked like a flashlight in her hand, but instead of a switch it had a trigger.

"Invention #334: When there are more then on people are being noisy use the Bakaflasher to hit many people simultaneously. It will be on sale next week at the low price of 4000 yen (400 rabbits)"

"Too noisy" Hotaru said with a serious face

"Why did I get hit too" Ruka said angrily

"Because you weren't able to tell her before she came here"

"It's not my fault, she pulled me and I didn't have a chance to speak"

"Mikan, what Ruka was trying to tell you is that there is going to be a camping trip"

"Camping trip?"

"Yes, a three day camping trip, tomorrow"

"We were informed yesterday that we wouldn't have any classes today to prepare"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because you wouldn't let me"

"No, I mean, why didn't you tell me yesterday and why did they only tell you yesterday?"

"It seems it was rather difficult to make this idea be approved, Jinno-sensei was completely against it." Narumi explained

"And where are we going? Are we leaving school?"

"Not really…"

"Huh?"

"You already know a lot of the school right? You've been to the Northern Woods, the Dormitory, the Elementary, Middle School and High School Branch and of course your all time favourite Central Town, ne Mikan-chan?" explained the smiling teacher while slightly bending himself. Although she was a lot taller then before and there was really no need to bend to talk to Mikan, he hadn't lost the habit of it. He grew very fond of the young girl and treated her as his daughter, because of his old crush with her mother. (If you haven't read the Manga, then this makes no sense to you. And if you want to see the map of the school check out my fotolog it also has some nice print screens I got from the anime and manga)

"_Howalon_" Mikan thought

"Oi! Polka-dots, you're drooling" Natsume couldn't help to resist teasing her dazed face

"I am NOT!"

"You were thinking of food again, weren't you?" Hotaru remarked

"I wasn't!"

Narumi and Ruka just stood there and sweat dropped at their argument. Narumi then coughed

"May I continue?"

"Hai!" Mikan answered enthusiastically

"Well I had told you, when you first came here that the school was surrounded by woods"

She nodded

"Well we are going to separate the class in to two teams. Team A will go to the East Woods and they are allowed to use their Alices and Team B will go to the South-East Woods and are **forbidden** to use their Alices. These two, although they are very close aren't connected. We will then compare the results of the two teams"

"And how are the teams divided? Did I stay with Hotaru?"

A cross a popped on top of Hotaru's head meaning no.

"Then Ruka?"

A cross a popped on top of Ruka's head.

"Don't tell me…"

A green circle was about to appear on Natsume's head when he set it on fire. Behind him came the teacher's hand out with a burnt circle.

(I don't really know if you understood this but Narumi was acting like he was a Japanese Quiz Show where the answers are given as wrong or right by some circle shaped things that pop up with a cross and a circle, correspondently red and green

-- my attempt of showing you

(x) (O)  
-/ \-/ \-

Back to the story)

"How mean Natsume! Narumi-sensei, daijoubu ka?"

"Thanks Mikan I'm fine. As I was saying: these teams aren't the only ones"

"Eh?" Mikan looked confused

"You better make it simple or else she won't understand" explained Hotaru

"You see in these A and B teams there will be parings. One boy and one girl, it was decided this was because some things only girls can do and some things only boys can do. The area will be thoroughly observed so you can't do anything indecent!"

"That's a relief! Wait, what about our own privacy?"

"There are some areas that aren't observed and they are marked, but if the two are seen going in to those areas together there will be immediate intervention. There are also separate tents."

"I still don't get the point of this!" snorted Natsume

"Last but not least. The B team is forbidden to use you're Alice and their will be a barrier to control it. On the other hand you can take as many things as you like except electronics, instant food, modern helpers etc"

"In other words: nothing!" Hotaru simplified

"It's kind of a survival game and the point, Natsum,e is that it'll be fun!" Flames started to appear around the teacher.

"Mah, mah, Mikan you are on B Team with Tobita-kun (Yuu, aka Inchou), Shoda-san (Sumire), Umemiya-san (Anna), Yome-kun (Kokoro) and Natsume's team. Hotaru and Ruka are with Ogasawara-san (Nonoko) and Kistuneme-kun"

"Natsume's team huh?" she sighed "So who's my partner?" she with sparkling hopeful eyes it wasn't…

"NATSUME????????? Why did this have to be like this?" she cried

They were now in the woods near a small stream. There was a beach and Natsume was holding some logs while Mikan cried desperately against a tree.

"Hey Polka-dots! How about a little less crying and a little more helping?"

"WAHHHHHHHHHH! HOW CAN I HELP A PERVERT LIKE YOU" she cried

"_Come on Mikan, don't be depressed, he can't really do anything to you, we're being watched; besides there's a prize. The couple who has the best performance will be awarded a whole week of vacation all paid in Central town, in a Special Hotel that old alumni usually stay, it's really expensive."_

"_Everything…sniff…is paid for?"_

"_Yes"_

"_OKAY!" fire was in her eyes "Howalon Heaven here I come!" she laughed_

_Everybody sweat dropped while thinking "She gets in a good mood fast"_

She remembered while couched down facing a tree while drawing little circles on the floor. _Howalon _she though _Even if I have to face him_. She stood up still facing the tree and said: _This is going to be easy! _She turned around and walked forward hitting the young man down throwing all the wood on the floor.

"Ita-ta-ta" she said rubbing her head. She looked down and saw Natsume's face. He was unconscious and wasn't breathing. _Oh god! What happened! Did he get hit on the head?_

"Natsume? Natsume? Can you hear me? Wake up! Don't tease me!" she panicked stepping off him and sitting near his head. She pulled him to and laid him on her knees and pulled him close to her.

"Please answer" she said crying hugging him even closer. She then felt him move

"Are you trying to breast feed me or something? It's not going to make me breathe better, you should really learn CPR. I can teach you." He said sitting up, looking at her unbelieving face

"You-You-You IDIOT!" she pulled him closer hugging tightly.

"Mi-Mikan…"

"Don't scare me I told you I don't want you to leave me! I need you! Don't ever scare me like that IDIOT!"

He hugged her back making Mikan tremble in amazement.

They both stood up, Mikan wiped her tears and smiled

"What do I have to do?"

Natsume smiled back

"We need some rocks to forma circle for the fire, we don't want it to spread, it's getting win..." A rush of wind blew the trees and Mikan put her hands on her eyes to not let any dust in, at the same time her skirt was also blown.

The wind stopped and Natsume looked at her in amazement.

Mikan took her hands off her face and looked at him smiling.

"Do you really think I would bring a normal skirt to this adventure? Especially after what happened the other day" she pulled her skirt up "See! I have shorts under the skirt"

He sighed and pointed a finger at her

"I wasn't looking at your skirt"

She looked down and saw that her button shirt had opened up because of her sudden hand movement and had unbuttoned the first four buttons, revealing the fault of her breasts.

"You aren't wearing a bra, are you? I felt it before, when you hugged me" he said turning his back putting his hands in his pockets.

"HENTAAAAIIII!!!!!"

**

* * *

**

**Suki:** All's well that ends well

**Mm: **I gue-ess... but this isn't over I hasn't even started. Long chapter I guess it's because of the many explanations and because I've been gone for two damned weeks!!! I hope you enjoyed it. I'm really tired it was a 14 hour journey in a caravan and it's 3 in the morning so I'll check for mistakes tomorrow.

**Suki: **Please review!

**Toby: **Fat!

_Pillow flies and falls on top of the black cat_

**Mm: **You too my friend, fat and lazy!


	10. Starry evening, stormy winds

_**Chapter**__** 10 – Starry evening, stormy winds**_

It was getting dark. The sun was setting on Gakuen Alice. All the teenagers were preparing their meals and their tents were built, well all except for one.

"If you would at least let me…" started the brunette, sitting on a rock near the camp equipment, only to be interrupted by the red-eyed boy, struggling to start a fire on the pile of logs on the floor.

"Urusai! I can do this! I've survived outside on my own a lot, now leqave me alone"

Mikan stood up and cleaned her skirt.

"Look I believe we both know that you are very manly and all, but could you let me handle the fire? I'm getting hungry and you've been at it for two hours!"

"I can do this" he said holding to rocks in his hands beating them against each other. "Go set up the tents! Or prepare the food or something, just leave me alone."

"I've told you at least a hundred times that I can't put up the tents by myself and the foods already ready to cook. Could you at least stop for a second and help me put up the tents, it's getting dark a then we won't be able to see anything."

He stood up and threw the rocks on the floor

"Whatever!"

Mikan smiled as they put up the tents

"What are you smiling about? I thought you didn't want to be with me. You were so depressed"

"I'm smiling because like this I can make the best of this! And besides, it wasn't because I didn't want to come with you, it's just I was…erm…kind of embarrassed because of the other night."

He snorted and started pulling on a cable

"It's not like it's anything special" he grinned

"Hmpf, it's probably the best you'll ever see with your attitude" she said pouting, looking the other way

On the inside he smiled, he didn't know why, but teasing that girl was fun, seeing her pout and struggling to answer back.

"There! One's done!"

They started on the other one, but stayed silent. It was dark, and only the light of the moon gave a little guidance. There was a cold breeze, even though it was summer.

"Mou! If you had let me light the fire we would be nice and warm and it wouldn't be so dark."

"Don't tell me that you're still afraid of the dark, like that time in the haunted house."

Mikan blushed remembering the incident.

"N-No! I'm not! But still, it's cold"

"I'll use my Alice!"

"NO! You can't, I want to win the prize. All the Howalon I can eat is the best thing that could ever happen to me!"

"For what? So you can get fatter?"

"I'm not fat!"

"Yes, you are"

"I guess I've put on some weight…" she mumbled looking at her belly

"See, told you!"

"But still! I'm NOT FAT!"

"You will though if you eat too much Howalon"

"There's the light version now and it tastes just as good!"

"Whatever." He said getting in his tent

"Wait, aren't you going to eat?"

"How? No fire to cook the food"

Mikan went to the stock of wood and piled it up, putting two wood pieces parallel to each other, horizontally, and on top, two parallel pieces vertically, three times.

Natsume watched her, shrugged and went to his tent.

In the middle of her pile she put some dried leafs and grass. She grabbed the two stones, given by the teachers, and hit them together.

There was a small sparkle but nothing happened, then again and the sparkle flew on to the dried grass causing a bit of smoke. She hit it again and again until there was a small light in the middle of the pile. She blew softly and the grass started to burn, making the wood burn as well. She took the rice container and placed it over the fire, hanging between two metallic sticks, then grabbed the vegetable kebab and hung it on the same place.

After a few minutes there was a sweet smell of grilled vegetables in the air and Natsume that was in his tent reading his manga, couldn't help but to peek out.

Mikan was near the small stream crouched putting water in a container for them her to boil afterwards for them to drink.

He slowly came near her and as soon as he was close enough she felt his presence and looked back.

"Hungry?"

He just snorted and looked forward on to the lake where he saw the blurry vison of the half moon. He then sat beside her.

"I-" she started

"If your going to tell me "I told you so" you can keep it to yourself" he said in and obviously pissed off tone. Mikan looked at him and then giggled a bit

"What are you laughing at?"

"You" she laughed even harder now

"And what's so funny about me?" he turned to face her

"You just assumed that I was going to rub it in your face that you weren't able to handle that situation back there" she had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard

"Well if you had let me use my Alice then I could have burnt the whole forest if I needed to."

Mikan's smiling face turned in to a serious glare.

"Idiot" she whispered just loud enough for him to hear

"What did you say?"

"You're an idiot" she said now also facing him

"Why would you need to burn the forest, besides you're missing the point of this whole thing, because of the Alice losses events regarding my mother they probably want to make sure students who loose their Alices at early age or get the stolen can survive out their even if they don't have them"

"That's just stupid, who would need to light a fire in the modern world with those stupid stones and have to live on the outdoors"

"They also did this for us to have fun and get a long better. Why do you have to say stupid things all the time and ruin everything" she stood up but Natsume pulled her hand and took her down making her land right in front of him.

"Look" he said looking away "I'm…" he took a few seconds to be able to say it "sorry"

"I didn't mean to make you feel bad about it, you don't need to leave" she smiled gently and stood up again making Natsume feel rejected inside

"Actually I do…" she started "I think our food is ready" she smiled and offered a hand for Natsume to stand up, but he rejected it and stood up on his own. Mikan shrugged and went to the fire to get the food, while he stood there watching the moon's reflection that was now still and not blurry any more.

As they sat on the rocks Mikan was staring at her kebab and then at Natsume, she was afraid to eat it because she didn't know if it was good enough. She gulped and took a bite and widened her eyes.

"Is it that bad polka?" he said looking suspiciously at his own

"No, actually it's quite good" she nibbled on the kebab

Natsume took a big bite out of his

"Be careful it's hot" she warned but it was too late he had already taken the bite and was savouring it. He too widened his eyes but for a different reason. It was really hot and burned his tongue. Mikan stood up and got a bottle of water she had brought a long and poured it on to a plastic cup.

"Here, drink this" she said rushing towards him, but she fell and let the water fall on top of Natsume. His head was all wet and so was part of his shirt.

"I'm so sorry!" Mikan apologized getting a handkerchief she had in her pocked cleaning his face

"It's okay." Natsume said as he took of his shirt. They were really close. Mikan held her handkerchief on his face as he held his shirt in his hands.

"Shouldn't this be considered as a dangerously intimate situation Narumi-sensei?" said the long haired teacher as she looked at her crystal ball

"Don't worry Serena-sensei, let's just check on other students, how are Imai Hotaru and Nogi Ruka doing?"

Serena sighed and moved her hand around he crystal ball to change images.

Ruka was petting some animals that had brought them fruit, dried wood and grass.

Hotaru had a wooden remote control in her hands and was controlling some sort of wooden robot. It consisted of a cylinder with branches for arms and another wooden cylinder for a head. I had leafs al over it as if it was hair. The legs where made of four thick branches attached to each other and two oval rocks for feet and balance.

She pushed some buttons and the machine wheezed a bit then grabbed some logs and in an instant built a table and two chairs. It then grabbed a piece of cloth and put it over the table, as well as the plastic plates, cups and cutlery. He then pulled one of the chairs and Hotaru sat in it. Hotaru signalled Ruka to sit down as well while the robot brought dinner and some candles to light the table.

There were sweat drops on Narumi's head as he looked at them through the crystal ball.

"_Maybe I should have put them on the B team"._ He then laughed nervously as he watched Serena look at him.

In the meantime, in South-East woods, just as Narumi asked Serena to "switch channels" on her crystal ball Natsume and Mikan were still staring at each other. It was then that Mikan finally reacted

"You burnt you tongue, right? I'll go get some more water. I'll be more careful this time" but he pulled her down

"There's another way to make the pain go away"

"Really wha-" she was cut off as Natsume locked lips with her. This time he didn't have to do anything for her to let him in her mouth. She immediately responded to the kiss. Her hands where placed on his chest and he was pulling her waist to get her closer.

"_Why do you always do this? Every time! You grab me and kiss me and the worst part is that I can't let go. I can't reject your kiss because I want you badly. Natsume what have you done with me? Why must I feel like this every time, like I don't want to let go. I don't feel like this when I'm kissing…" _it then hit her _"Ruka!"_ she was about to let go of him but he let go first.

"Mikan, we're not alone"

Then suddenly there was a huge explosion coming from the school wall. They weren't very far away from it so there were a lot of smoke and little rocks flying everywhere. A few seconds later Mikan noticed Natsume was protecting her. He was bleeding because of the small rocks, it wouldn't be so serious if he had his shirt on.

"_Oh my god! This is all my fault! If I hadn't spilled the water he wouldn't have gotten cut."_

"Natsume? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine they're just scratches. Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay! You protected me! What was that?"

"Someone just broke in to the school. I have to get over there right away!"

"Then I'm going with you!"

"Are you crazy? You could get yourself killed!"

"I won't abandon my partner, besides I got pretty good with my Alice with all the training I received these last years."

"You are NOT coming! I don't want you in any danger!" he was now yelling at her

"I'm coming and that's final!" she yelled back

"My, my! Aren't we forgetting something" a teasing feminine voice came from behind the trees. She was wearing a black jacket that went down to her feet and on the collar and sleeves there where black feathers. The jacket was open revealing the tight outfit beneath and her feminine curves. She wore a black tank top with a white circle and tight white denim pants that were tucked in the black leather high heal boots. She had a mask on it's right side was black and revealed a white frown and tear and the left side was white and had a black grin. She also had a white belt with a lot of black pockets.

"Who are you?" Natsume roared out as he grabbed Mikan holding her in a protective way

"Hmpf shut up, I'm the one asking questions" she said in a upset way

Mikan got loose from Natsume.

"That's rude! You should at least introduce yourself! Coming in to our school and blowing up walls like that! Who do you think you are?" Mikan said in a furious tone

"Hmpf, you little-" she said putting her self in to stance, only to be interrupted by the white figure that jumped out of the trees and landing on the ground gracefully.

"Now, now Onee-chan, watch your temper" he said while putting one knee on the floor and grabbing Mikan's hand

"She's right you know." He kissed her hand which caused Mikan to blush and Natsume too grit his teeth.

"My name is… well I cannot tell you my name, but when on missions like now they call me Yang and that person over there is Yin. We are twins" he was wearing the exact opposite colours of her outfit. His white jacket went down to his feet and on the collar and sleeves there where white feathers. Instead of the tank top he wore a tight white t-shirt with a black circle that revealed his muscled figure black denim pants that revealed his white leather shoes. His mask was white on the right side with a black frown and tear. The left side was black with a white grin. In stead of a black backpack with white pockets.

(Chgeck out my fotolog to see the masks I drew and a complete description of my two new characters)

In the teachers lounge

"Narumi-sensei, we have a problem!" Serena stood up and hit her hands on the table

"What is it Serena-sensei, is it one of those possibly dangerous situations? Let the kids have some fun" said the sleepy looking teacher with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"It's a bit more serious than that" she said in a very serious tone "**They** came"

Narumi let go of his cup and it fell on the ground shattering in to pieces

In the woods Ruka was petting a bunny when suddenly the animals started panicking

"What's wrong?" There was a huge explosion and he saw a lot of smoke coming from the south.

"Ruka! Something's wrong. Someone broke in to the academy!"

Ruka widened his eyes _"That came from where Mikan's group is!"_

"We have to get there fast!"

"I'm already one step ahead of you!" said Hotaru while pushing a red button on the remote control. The robot shifted a bit and turned in to some sort of airplane. She sat on it.

"Get on! He haven't got all day!" Ruka nodded and grabbed Hotaru. The machine lifted up and started heading towards the south-east woods

Back to the explosion site

"Would you mind leaving your flirting for **after** the mission, besides it looks like she's already taken" she said pointing at Natsume.

"You can't go through!" Mikan said opening her arms

"Heh? Even if I ask nicely?" said the young man sweetly

"We DON'T have the time for this" she took a pocket radio from her belt and put it close to her mask

"Unit one and two come in the school pronto we have resistance in area Alpha" she then put the radio back ad jumped of the tree with a summersault and landed on the floor with a thump. Her hand was on the floor, one of her legs and was bent and the other one stretched to the side. She then stood up, grabbed her brother by the upper arm and jumped away.

"Get back here" Mikan screamed she turned to face Natsume "You could have helped me, Natsume!"

"What for? This is a school problem they can handle it better than us, I felt a killer energy from both of the, besides we have other things to worry about" he pointed out as two groups of three people came raging at them. Natsume immediately put himself in stance.

"Get back, I'll handle them"

"Don't just push me away you can't handle all of them on your own!"

"Sure I can. Just watch!" he grinned, an opportunity to show Mikan he could take care of himself so she wouldn't worry anymore for him, he thought.

As the people landed one of them took out some num chucks and swung them around at an amazing speed as he ran towards Natsume

"Heh! I can handle these brats on my own" he snickered.

Mikan stood back as she watched Natsume avoid the hits.

"You're pretty good for a brat. I guess I can't hold back anymore, you'll see what my martial arts Alice is really made of!" he then jumped back and concentrated. His num chucks glowed a tone of green. He then opened his eyes and grinned.

"Ready ki-" he stopped to look around "Where'd he go?"

"Too slow" he looked up and there was Natsume, hitting him on the head with his leg sending his face to the floor and knocking him unconscious.

"You shouldn't turn your attention from your enemies he said while landing"

"Natsume LOOK OUT!" Mikan screamed

"You should follow your own advice" said another man behind him preparing to hit Natsume, but thanks to Mikan's cry he was able to doge the attack and only suffer a indirect hit on the shoulder. He kicked the man in the stomach, grabbed his arm and threw him on the floor. But just as he was about to hit him he disappeared.

"I knew it was strange he could get behind me so fast. He has the teletransportation Alice"

"You took too long to find out kid" he said running from another side with a dagger in his hands. Natsume swiftly stepped to the side and stuck his leg out making him trip and hitting face first in to a tree, only after he hit the tree he disappeared and hit the ground on another place.

"I guess you haven't mastered your Alice yet, it's still too slow on reactions. Well that was a nice warm up, who's next" he said turning around, but there was no one there.

"Hmpf, cowards! Even though they outnumbered me they ran away, that's weak"

"I see we have ourselves a trouble maker,…" said a man while jumping out of one of the trees.

"…but he won't be any trouble…" continued another one looking exactly the same coming from another direction

"…once we're finished with him" said another one just like the first two

Natsume only had time to widen his eyes and think _"Doppelgangers"_ before at least 10 of him were on top of him.

"I call this attack the Japanese bee attack. When a wasp tries to attack a Japanese beehive the bees all unite and press him on the floor. The high temperature due to the friction cooks the wasp until it's nice and crispy and can't call the other wasps for reinforcements!" said one of them on top of the pile

"Natsume!"

Suddenly there was a rumble and the pile started to tremble making the top one fall on the ground. In a matter of seconds the ten doppelgangers were on fire making them disappear.

"There's only one problem with that! It seems you can't take the heat!" Natsume said while struggling to get up.

Mikan ran to his side and helped him

"Polka, get away, you're going to end up hurt!"

"Let me help you, you can't face them all alone"

"Three are already down"

"Not really!" said a voice coming from the doppelganger dude

He looked around and saw that all of them were okay

"How did-"

"How did they get cured? Oh well I guess that's because of my healing Alice" said the woman as she started to appear

"And I guess you couldn't see it because of my Alice" said a another woman as she and blue haired woman appeared.

"There's a reason why we travel in such a big group!" the blue haired woaman spoke "These three men do the fighting while my two friends here do the healing and vanishing tricks. I simply observe and wait for the person to use their Alice to think of the best way of defeat is"

"Mikan stay away, I smell blood on her, she's killed a lot of people!"

"Oh! I guess the Black Cat has a good sense of smell!" she clapped "Too bad you're running on your last life and are totally out of luck!"

The three men stood up and started to vanish, as well as the healing Alice woman and the invisibility Alice woman.

"You can't really fight what you can't see, right" said the blue haired woman before vanishing as well

Natsume looked both sides and was on stance. Suddenly something kicked him hard on the stomach making him cough. They were attacking him from everywhere. They gave him a kick on the chin, a punch in the face, kicked him on the legs and then on his back making him fall on the floor.

"_Oh my god, Natsume! I have to do something or else they'll kill him" _Mikan thought as she started to walk forward

"Polka…I though I told you to stay back…I can handle them!" Natsume said between coughs while trying to stand up

"Natsume please stop, let me help! Don't use your Alice anymore you'll die"

"Listen too your girlfriend and be good" said the blue haired as she came near him and grabbed his face.

"I really don't want to destroy that pretty face of yours, it would be a waste"

He grinned as he gave her a death glare making her jump back very far away

"Get back you guys he's going to-" but it was too late Natsume used his Alice and made a huge explosion sending the five people flying away with serious burns.

"Another explosion?" Ruka said

"That was no normal explosion, that was probably Natsume!" said Hotaru starting to

panic "Hold on tight Ruka I'm setting this thing to turbo"

The tents and some of the trees were burnt Mikan who put her hands in front of her because of the light widened her eyes at shock to see them all wounded and unconscious against the trees and on the ground. She ran towards Natsume.

"Natsume! What have you done! You-You killed them?"

"Their just unconscious I held back!"

"BAKA! How many times must I tell you not to use your Alice! Especially this much!"

"I'm fine" he said while struggling to get up "I told you I was holding back"

"HOW DARE YOU!" the blue haired woman was now only a few feet away from them and was looking down making her blue fringes cover her face. A tear dropped from her face but didn't fall on the floor. I was floating in front of her and suddenly shone a bright blue light. "I'll teach you to hurt my friends" she screamed. As she looked up the water from the small river beside her turned in to a giant wave. She moved her hands around and the water shot against them.

"Mikan!" Natsume pushed her away making the water hit only him. He flew against a tree and then fell unconscious.

"NATSUME!" Mikan screamed as she looked at him with horror in her eyes.

* * *

**Mm: **Uhhh! What's going to happen next, will the teachers, Hotaru and Ruka get there in time to prevent the worst or will Mikan fight the Water Alice User. Tune in next time-**Toby:** Oh shut up!  
**Mm:** Hmpf!  
**Suki:** Please review 


	11. Hardships

**Mm:** I'm depressed

_sighs_

**Suki: **And why's that? You're usually so energetic!

**Mm: **I have no idea! I just feel depressed.

_Toby is in a corner with some candles and skulls. Black magic of some sort._

**Mm: **Aren't you going to say something to get me even more depressed?

_Toby turns around nervously trying to hide whatever he's doing_

**Toby: **No, nope, uh-uh, not me, curses? What curses?

We look clueless to the black cat

**Suki:**Now's not the time to chit-chat! You have to publish!

**Mm: **You're right! Who cares about men anyway! I have to move on!

**Toby: **You're having guy trouble?

**Mm: **Yes.

**Toby: **And that's why you're depresses?

**Mm: **I guess.

**Toby: **And I thought my depression curse was working! Stupid "Black magic for blockheads" Book

_Kicks something from the circle_

**Mm:**You were trying to curse me?

_Black hole app__ears. Ghostly figures come out and start chasing Toby around the house_

**Toby: **Help me!

**Suki: **Serves you right!

**Toby: **Oh who asked you anything?

**Suki:** Didn't you just say you needed help?

**Toby:** Just do something will you?

**Mm:** On with the story. _Sighs_

**Ghost: **martocasmusic doesn't own Gakuen Alice or any of it's characters, just the ones she created, such as myself, Toby, Suki, Yin, Yang and Misu, plus all the other nameless side characters!

_**

* * *

**_

"How-How could you?"

"How could I?" asked the blue haired woman, unbelieving she ad asked that after what Natsume had done that to her comrades.

"YES! How could you! You attacked us and get angry for hurting your friends?"

"Yeah, look who's talking! You're just a kid you wouldn't understand!" she yelled.

"Since I'm already annoyed I might as well hurt you for doing THAT to Natsume"

"Don't worry dear! You'll be joining him soon enough!" she grinned as she readied to attack Mikan.  
Mikan looked down and let a small tear fall on the ground.

"Your name!" she ordered

"What do you need that for?"

"Want to know the name of the person I'm fighting. Mine's Sakura Mikan"

"I guess it won't hurt since you're going to die here and now! Daidouji Misu"

Mikan had never really fought before only defending her friends or little fights with Hotaru, or even he times when she was earning how to use her Alice, but those were all meaningless she had lost or wasn't fighting seriously.

"What are you spacing out for? I've already started" she said while making the water puddles all around fly in the air and turn in to spikes. She shot them down at Mikan, but as soon they approached Mikan the water harmlessly fell on the floor. Misu grinned.

"Sakura? I knew I had heard that name before! You're that man's daughter, huh? I knew your mother, a real pain in the ass when it came to fighting, always stealing Alices, what a bitch!"

"Don't you dare talk abut her like that!" Mikan was still sore when it came to her mother. Even though all that time had gone by she still couldn't forget what happened. (Not revealing anymore of the story if you haven't read the manga )

"Ups hit a soft spot there, huh? I guess that's what happens when you talk to a betraying thief's relative. I thought you would have been born with her Alice. It is said when the tree is no good the fruit comes out rotten" (This is the same as "_The apple doesn't fall far from the tree__"_) she snickered while attacking Mikan with kicks sending her to the floor.

"Shut up!" she said as she struggled to sit up

"Little girl I really don't need my Alice to beat you! It would just make things a lot easier and a lot less painful" it started to rain and Mikan stood up.

"First you destroy our school, then you hurt my friend and insult me and my family. I've had enough!"

"Ooh! I'm sooo scared" she answered teasingly "What are you going to do? Nullify me to death?" she was now laughing hysterically.

"Actually, yes I am!" Mikan answered in a midnight voice filled with coldness.

This made Misu stop laughing. She resumed her fighting stance; she had felt a killer aura from her "_Who or what is this girl_?' she thought.

The teachers were on their way to help Mikan and Natsume when two coated figures appeared out of the trees and blocked their passage.

"Well, well, well, what have we got here?' said the white coated one "Yin and yang, we weren't expecting you until next week " said Narumi "Get out of my way old man!" said the black coated one.

Narumi sweat dropped "Old?" It was hue he just turned 30, but could that be considered old? "Miss, I'm still young enough to date someone like yourself, for example!"

"Don't think your pheromones will work on me ero-jiji "(meaning: perverted old man) Narumi grinned "Leave this one to me!"

Jinno-sensei stepped in and his pet frog jumped of. This meant he was serious.

"Narumi-sensei, I'll handle the other one!"

"How sweet!" Yin smiled "The old man wants help to cross the road…" is expression turned to a dark grin "…to hell!"

Narumi turned to face the other two teachers.

"Go to Mikan and Natsume, they'll probably need help, then reunite the other students and take them inside, we'll check for other infiltration points later, when the other teachers arrive! You **did** inform them didn't you, Misaki-sensei?"

"What do you think I am, some sort of idiot! Of course I did!"

"Good! I didn't think you wanted me to kiss you again as punishment"

"WHAT!" Serena suddenly shouted! "You've kissed him? That's disgusting I thought we-" Misaki-sensei put a hand over her mouth. The truth is that they have had an affair for five years now and didn't want anyone to know, although everyone already did. It was always too obvious, because of the blushing, the small fights and so on.

"Hahaha! Right, nice joke Narumi-sensei, you…? Kiss me? That's a good one. Oh here's my new greenhouse experiment it's a new kind of been."

Everybody looked shocked at the blond teacher as he grinned evilly.

"Wha-at? What's the use of pheromones if you don't use them?"

"I just hope you don't try kissing me ero-jiji! I get nauseous just thinking about it"

"Maybe I'll have to…"

"Then maybe I'll just have to kick you in the b-" it thundered "… if you have any" rain poured down on them as Narumi released the bean.

It started to rain.

_In the past:_

_Mikan was a middle school student and was with Narumi and Noda-sensei (time-travel guy)._

"_Mikan you've gotten better with your Alice, but it won't do you any good in battle, unless you are with someone else. The school has gotten many more enemies in the last years and you might one day be caught by surprise by people who want your Alice to destroy other Alice users."_

"_But how can I attack with a nullifying Alice?"_

"_Well, as you know your Alice is a natural defense, but with the research we've made on your Alice in the past years, we've established that with enough training and strength we might be able to turn it in to a single, very powerful attack! Do you understand?" asked a cheerful Narumi_

"_No!" answered an extremely enthusiastic Mikan._

_The teachers both sweat dropped. Noda-sensei then continued with Narumi's explanation._

"_Well Mikan-chan, it's quite simple actually. You know that an Alice is like a part of our body and sort of works like one, right?" Mikan nodded_

"_So what would happen if you shut someone's heart down?"_

"_They would die?" she answered unsure_

"_Exactly!" Narumi happily chirped_

"_So if I use my Alice very strongly on someone to stop them from using their Alice, that person would die?"_

"_With to much power, yes."_

"_But why don't people who run out of Alice, get their Alice stolen or loose their Alice as when they grow up die?"_

"_Because you aren't blocking their Alice usage or making it overflow, it won't cause any damage to you're body, it just isn't there anymore, like when you remove an appendix you don't even notice it was ever there"_

"_So our Alice is like an appendix?" Narumi gasped_

"_No… not really" Noda-sensei then tried to explain_

"_Look, if you have a pump and it's pumping water, but someone would step on the hose, the pressure would make the pump stop and be temporarily damaged, or make the pump explode if it were too sudden. It's the same with an Alice. If you block someone's Alice with enough power while they are using it you can knock someone out, get it?"_

"_Oh! I get it! So if Narumi was using his pheromones in battle and I would block it with enough strength I could knock you out? How long?"_

"_Well a couple of days, but my Alice probably wouldn't return for a couple of week, it could even never return."_

"_I have a question!"_

"_Go ahead."_

"_How can I train then? I can't hurt you! I like you!"_

"_I knew you would say that that's why I'm giving you this Alice Stone, it contains my Alice, a lot of it actually, if you put enough of your Alice on it, it will break and that means you've mastered the technique"_

"_Oh! One more question"_

"_Is it the same with Natsume?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_The pump thing? He has an unlimited Alice, but if he uses too much his life span shortens, like a pump. If you make it pump too much the pressure is also too much and it overflows causing damage to the pump."_

_"Yes, I guess that's a simple way to put it"_

End of flash back

_"I never was able to break it, but now Natsume is counting on me, I shouldn't have listened to him, I should have helped back then. I'm his only chance now. I have to do it."_ She closed her eyes and spread her arms parallel to her body.

"_This idiot let her guard down so easily I'll silently use my Alice on her and she won't even know what hit her or have the time to nullify it" _Misu thought and so she did

"_I've completely shut of my Alice flow now I just have to concentrate and wait until she uses her Alice… NOW!"_

Water spikes were flying towards Mikan and one scraped her arm. As the others were about to hit her she moved her arms and shut her palms together with as much strength as she could. A strong pulse in the shape of a ball grew huge, fast and sent the water and then Misu flying on to the muddy floor.

The Alice stone in Mikan's pocket broke and the woman before her screamed in pain grabbing her head before falling unconscious. Natsume slowly opened his eyes because of the sudden noise, only to see Mikan fall on her knees and then on her face.

"_I- I did it"_ she thought before falling unconscious.

"MIKAN!" Natsume shouted as he struggled to get up and run to her side.

The pulse went throughout the forest and reached the teachers who were fighting with Yin and Yang. Suddenly none of them could use their Alice's and Narumi whispered to himself

"Mikan…"

"What the hell is happening here?" Yin then spoke "Why can't I use my Alice?"

"That girl from before Onee-chan" her brother explained "She has the nullification Alice"

"How did you know?"

"When we met before, I tried to use my Alice, it din't work"

"You tried to use **that** on her?" he simply nodded

"What does this mean?"

"It means Misu and the others are in great danger! If this is what happens to us when we're this far away imagine the consequences on them that are that close to her!" her eyes widened

"MISU!" she yelled and tried to escape to help her friend

"Where do you think you're going" Jinno asked while Narumi grabbed her with the whip bean throwing he against a tree making her fall on the floor unconsious.

"Onee-chan!" Yang shouted "Oh you shouldn't have done that" he said taking his earrings, rings and other Alice control devices off. He used his Alice with all his strength to nullify the nullification effect. He succeeded, but barely. All he was able to do was kill some plants and grass around him. The effort made him fall to his knees.

"Be careful, he has the same Alice as Persona, the death Alice" Narumi warned while pushing Jinno-sensei back.

"We'll be back! And next time you won't have you're little nullifying friend's help" he said before picking up his sister and fleeing.

"Come back here!" Jinno-sensei said while electricity furiously flashed in the clouds above. Narumi stopped him before he attempted to use his Alice in those circumstances.

"Let them go, it' to dangerous to use you Alice now, besides you kill them now and we might never be able to know the truth!" Narumi said while watching them disappear in the forest shadows.

Natsume was holding Mikan in his arms, wondering what had happened and how she was able to defeat the water user on her own.

"_This is all my fault!__ I'm weak! For the first time I agree with that bastard Persona! I'm weak! I couldn't even protect her! She's hurt and I don't even know what happened" He mentally cursed himself._

Without noticing someone in the tree was observing them. His pitch dark hair and white half-cut mask were well known in and outside the school.

"Interesting" he snickered while a small almost undetectable grin came upon his face.

He retreated back in to the shadowy woods as he felt the presence of the two people approaching rapidly. Natsume felt the presence of the two people as well, tuned and shouted.

"Who goes there?"

The male and the female stood shocked as they watched the burnt trees and the muddy soil. Mikan was being held tight by a furious-looking, protective Natsume. The tents didn't even exist anymore; they had either been burnt or washed away by the water.

Six other people there, some of them were on the floor dirty and burnt and others were against trees, all unconscious.

"Natsume, what the hell happened here?" asked Noda as he watched him loosened his grip on the girl and relax.

"What does it look like?" he immediately snapped, taking Mikan in his arms and standing up "We were attacked"

Ruka and Hotaru arrived just in time to hear what had happened and were horrified with the sight.

"MIKAN!" both of them screamed while jumping off the contraption.

"What happened to her?" Ruka asked while taking the girl in his arms.

Natsume looked away and looked at his hands where Mikan was and warmed him

"I was defeated! I fell unconscious and when I woke up that woman was screaming, just after that Mikan fell on her knees."

"Natsume, try using your Alice." Hotaru commanded.

"Why the-"

"Oh just do it, will you?"

Natsume obeyed, or at least tried to, but he couldn't.

"So?" Ruka impatiently asked

"I...I can't!" he tried harder but still couldn't

"That's enough! If you try any harder you'll end up hurt!" Hotaru said. She explained about how Mikan had learned a new technique and how she probably just got exhausted from using that much Alice at once and not being used to it

"Why didn't she tell us this?" Ruka complained

"It was a long time ago and because it didn't work, she didn't tell anyone other than me. She didn't explain the details. She just cried that she was a failure. At that time I hit her with the Bakagun to make her stop crying."

"In any case we have to get her to the Hospital area" said Noda-sensei just before taking some seeds out of a little bag in his belt and dropping them on the ground. It shook a bit then thick vines burst through the floor and took hold of the enemies. They then grew more and took them towards the hospital area with Ruka holding Mikan leading.

Yang carrying Yin in his arms arrived just before their comrades where wrapped in the plant and being carried away. Yin opened one of her eyes and caught sight of her friends unconscious and under imprisonment.

"We… have…to…coughs…do something" she weakly said

"Not now Onee-chan! We are both to weak to fight. We have to escape now. If we are caught than that's the end of it! You know we are just pawns! They'd leave all of us behind if someone doesn't come back! You know that! They'd just get others and leave us here to rot."

She looked away, nodded and a tear came falling from her chin.

As soon as he thought it was safe he leaped from the tree to the place they came in from. He looked at his sister and then in front of him

"Worry not Onee-chan! We'll come back to get them!"

**

* * *

** I don't know if this count's as a cliff hanger or not, but it finished the bad guys thing for now, but the main reason I stopped it here is: I can't find my notebook where I three chapters during my vacation. As soon as I find it I'll copy it down, for the next chapter. Enjoy and please review. I really need them because I really am depressed and you're reviews always cheer me up :) 


	12. A new challenge

_**Chapter**__** 12 – A new challenge**_

_Misu I'll come back! I'll make them pay! I won't let them get away with this!_

Two whole days went by and it didn't stop raining. Mikan was sleeping in her hospital bed. She hadn't woken up that whole time. Mitsuki who was there looking out for her was starting to worry, even though she showed no signs of getting worse.

She left the room after changing the serum. Natsume had shown up in the middle of the night both days and held her hand tightly. In the morning Mitsuki woke him up, but the first time, she even had to yell at him because he refused to leave to school. She explained how Mikan wouldn't want him to skip class. That morning it was still early so she let him stay a little longer.

After school Hotaru and Ruka would come. Ruka would sit beside her and simply watch over her, while Hotaru would act as if she was working on an invention, occasionally taking her eyes off the plans to look at Mikan. Every time she moved, even slightly, she would immediately stand up and go beside Ruka. They would look at her, wait and then sigh disappointed, they then would look at each other and then look away.

After the nurse left Mikan moaned and opened her eyes. She looked at the ceiling and felt no pain and decided to sit up as she did something warm slipped out of her hand.

Natsume felt his hand let go of the girl and woke up. He looked up to see the hazel eyed girl. They stared at each other for a while.

"_What happened? Why am I in Hospital? Why is Natsume here and for how long?"_ she thought.

Natsume sighed

"You were a sleep for a whole two days you could at least say something! How many times do people have to tell you not to make others worry?"

She continued to stare

"Hotaru and Ruka were here, they were also very worried!" he said straightening up and stretching his arms

Mikan looked at her sheets and grabbed them. The clock on the wall semed to tick louder with the silence

"How long have you-" she said looking back at him, but was interrupted by him standing up. He walked towards the door.

"I'll call Harada-san. She'll want to know you're awake" he stood up

"Ano, could you at least tell me what happened?"

"You should know better than I do" he said sliding the door behind him

Natsume leaned against the white wall and took a deep breath.

"Thank goodness!" he whispered before running towards the reception.

Mikan remembered Natsume falling unconscious and her using the new technique, it was all very blurry though. Her thoughts were interrupted by the deep voice of the dark figure at the window.

"That was some powerful attack you used the other day. Even I had troubles with my Alice after the incident." He snickered, while coming in.

"What do you want Persona?"

Mikan was a very naïve girl, but she new this person all too well.

"That's not a nice way to treat someone who's come to visit you at the Hospital"

"I don't need any visits from snakes. I'd rather be dead than having to see you around here"

"That can be arranged" Mikan tried to use her Alice but felt a pitch pain from her chest

"Don't overdo it. You used a lot of your Alice that day your body can't really handle the pressure. Besides I'm not going to kill you, for now."

Mikan held her shirt and pressed against her chest. The pain gradually went away

"Leave! And while your at it don't make Natsume take any more missions!" he took of his mask.

"Oh but my dearest Mikan you should know better!" he grabbed her chin and pulled her close to his face "The only way he can ever leave the dark operatives is if he dies!" His pitch black pointy nails carved in to her cheek making a drop of blood come out. She winced a bit, but didn't make a sound. That bastard enjoyed pain and she wasn't about to let him pleasure her moment of humiliation. He grinned and let go.

"I think this might interest you my dear" she rubbed re face "I have a proposal for you"

"Making deals with you is as good as making deals with the devil"

"I know this is an offer you can't refuse"

"How can I trust you? You held Natsume's sister captive to black mail him in to being in the D.O. and spread rumors that he was the one that set the town on fire, when he had nothing to do with it"

"That is true. Natsume doesn't have half the power is sister had. Unfortunately her Alice only lasted during her childhood. The only problem with Natsume is that he's getting weaker and will eventually die if he keeps using his Alice like that"

"Well that's your fault!"

"Since he'll die either way, you have nothing to loose"

"I'll get Natsume out! I'll find a way!"

"So enthusiastic and yet so naïve. My dear, then this is your chance." Mikan looked disgusted at him. He turned to look at the door and then headed for the window

"It seems we will have to discuss the details later. Speaking of dark operatives here comes one now. Meet me at the Northern Woods far beyond Mr. Bear's hut as soon as you get discharged"

"Wait!" The door slid open revealing the panting blond young man approximately 10 or 11 years old. Wind blew through the window and made the curtains drift. He was gone.

"Mikan-onee-chan!" he said while trying to catch his breath. (If you want to see Yoichi at this age I put him on my fotolog by the way has anyone been checking my fotolog?)

"Yo-kun!" she said smiling her typical Mikan smile.

"I was on my way to see you when Natsume told me you had woken up" he walked up to her putting a hand on her head as he used to.

"Yo-kun, you haven't changed at all"

"What happened to your face?"

"Oh, this? Nothing, Just a scratch."

"I was really worried! I really like you, onee-chan! I didn't want anything bad to happen"

"Why thank you, I really like you too. Remember when we first met? You sent your ghosts after me." she said trying to change the subject

"After you worked so hard to get Mr. Bear to play with me on Christmas things got better between us. Now that I think of it that kiss was quite embarrassing!"

"_Christmas, the masquerade, __the kiss" _she thought while putting her finger over her lips _"Natsume!" _she blushed

"Mikan-onee-chan?"

"I just remembered that afterwards you got that growth and shrink Alice"

"Yeah, but it was only temporary"

"Where's Natsume by the way?"

"He went to call Harada-san, he should be comig here afterwards" Mikan looked sad at her blankets

"You like him don't you?"

"Yeah! I do! He's a really good friend! Although sometimes I think he doesn't see me as a friend"

"He probably doesn't see you just as a friend"

"Wha?" Mikan tilted her head in a cute puppy dog way

"Mikan-onee-chan you too haven't changed. You're still a blockhead"

"Hey! What do you mean by that?"

"Forget it! The point is I really like you because you're a person that keeps on smiling, no matter how hard it gets."

"Arigatou Yo-kun!"

"Just don't overdo it okay?"

"Hai." She sadly answered as she remembered her meeting with Persona

There was silence

"Nii-chan suffered a lot, you know?"

"Eh? What's this all about?" his face was very serious

"Don't make him suffer more than he already did."

"I don't get it!"

"Do you like Natsume?"

"I've already told you-" he looked even more seriously at her

"You know what I mean!"

"I'm with Ruka now, Yo-kun"

"And that's not what I asked!"

"I like Natsume a lot, but I don't think it's that kind of like" she grabbed her head and tried to avoid tears

"I'm really confused and I-" Yoichi looked at the watch on the wall and then sighed upset

"I have to go now, but I want to talk to you more. Want to go to Central town after school?"

"I that a date proposal Yo-kun? Don't you think I'm too old for you?" she said smiling

"Age should never matter" he whispered to himself

"It's a date then" Mikan said noticing his bothered reaction.

He smiled gently and nodded before leaving. As soon as he left Mitsuki came in.

"Ready for a bath, sleeping beauty?"

"That's so mean! What happened while I was sleep?"

"Let's just say if you keep coming to Hospital like this I'll have to get you a room with a double bed so Natsume doesn't have to sleep on the couch each time. He can sleep with you next time" she laughed

"MITSUKI!!" she blushed "Hopefully there won't be a next time. Where is he anyway?"

"I do recall asking him if he wanted to help me with bath, but he just shrugged laughed, said "Again?" and then he left"

Mikan blushed furiously and put the sheet over her head.

"What happened between you two, anyway?"

"NOTHING!"

Mitsuki laughed, pulled the sheet down and helped her sit up

"Come on! Let's get to the bathroom. You stink!"

"I'm fine I can get up on my own" she got out of bed and her legs failed her and she was about to fall. Mitsuki held her and sat her on the bed

"You haven't moved for two days we'll have to exercise you're legs a bit before the bath, but you should be okay to leave after that" she started to move her legs

"Okay!"

As promised to Persona as soon as she got out of Hospital she headed towards the Northern Woods. As she entered Mr. Bear's territory he felt her presence and was about to hit her but as soon as he saw the expression on her face he resumed his sweeping and left his "affection showing" for another day.

As soon as she got to the settled place she didn't see Persona, but had a feeling he was there. She waited a bit, but then grew impatient and spoke.

"What are you waiting for? You make me come all the way here and now you don't say anything? I have other things to do other things, so if you forgot our deal I'm leaving"

When Persona attacked and she used her Alice against him, making his Alice destroy his own body was when she knew that man would never change. He was a hateful person whom she shouldn't get involved with, but this time it was about Natsume, she had to do anything for him. (This last scene about the attack is in the manga).

"Is that a speck of hatred that I detect in your voice young Mikan-chan?"

"I never allowed you to treat me in such an informal way! And no it's not hatred it's indifference, because people like you don't even deserve the value of the feeling hate"

"Nice answer, Sakura-san? May I call you that?" Oh! How he hated this girl, but he had to cope with it, for now.

"If you must?" he grinned at the effect of his words on her

"The subject is Natsume if you don't want to talk about him, then I'll leave" she continued as she turned around and shrugged

Persona jumped out of the shadow he was hiding in and suddenly stood right in front of her.

"This is a start" she said referring to the fact he was finally facing her.

"If you want Natsume out of the dark agents you'll have to give me your soul in return, be my ... substitute toy"

"WHAT?"

"Oh, but of course. You didn't think I would let you take away my precious toy without asking for a replacement, did you? Aren't you the one who said you'd do anything for that useless brat?" he paused and then grinned "Besides, if you don't hurry I'm going to have to kill him, because he's become so weak and I shouldn't let anyone with information about us out of the D.O."

Mikan pondered

"If I don't he'll get in the way or he'll end up dying because of his abusive Alice usage."

"Very well, what must I do?"

Birds flew out of the trees as she screamed in pain. Drops of blood fell on to the piece of paper and she looked at him under the fringes while holding her hand.

"I'll give you the instructions and your Alice controlling device later, I have business now" and with that he left. Mikan took out her handkerchief, wrapped it around her cut finger and left the Woods. She had to meet up with Yoichi. Hopefully it would make her feel a little better.

"_Don't get too close to the darkness"_where the words of the young man a long time ago. Now she had entered it and no one could ever get her out. She only had a small line of shining hope to follow.

It was very dark, only a flash of light came through the curtains revealing a bit of persona's mask, who bowed down in front of the desk.

"Did you get it?" said a voice coming from the side of the curtain.

"I hope this is enough?" he said showing the document with fresh blood stained on it.

"If not, you will get more?"

"There will be lots with her training"

"Good" he said while closing the curtain further to avoid the light.

* * *

**Mm:** No time for comments from Suki and Toby even they are helping me study!!! So sorry this took so long but I have no time what so ever!! I wake up at 6 am if not at 5 am and have to study; I go to school where I have 35 hours of lessons per week. In between and after, I have guitar and singing classes, Math and German extra classes and have to help fund raisers for our school trip to Germany. I come home sometimes it's after 8pm It's not that you pity me that I say this, just please be patient I'm doing my best to finish the story, which I love to write because of all your support.  
Review and enjoy further chapters:) 


	13. A date, with whom?

_**Chapter 13 – A date? With whom?**_

That afternoon Youichi went to Central Town with Mikan. She seemed happy, smiled and laughed a lot, but Youichi knew something wasn't right, something was missing. She wasn't glowing, and her eyes, those were bothering him the most.

"Mikan-nee-chan? Is something wrong?" She looked at him with her eyes widened. Had she been found out, even if she tried to hide it? She forced a smile, which made him feel even surer something was wrong.

"Of course not! Why would there be something wrong?"

He grabbed her hand tightly, she winced

"You aren't your usual self" he then felt something warm and wet in the hand he was holding. He let got and looked in shock at his red palm. He carefully held her hand and pulled the long blood stained sleeve up.

"You didn't have any wounds in your hand when you were in Hospital. What happened?" he asked while using his handkerchief to replace the one she had and clean his hand.

"It's just a small cut, nothing much"

"What happened? Tell me? Aren't we friends? You haven't been yourself lately and I want you to be happy, truly happy"

Mikan sighed

"I'm sorry, you asked me out and I'm worried thinking about something else"

"Is it about Nii-chan?"

"I guess… Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, as long as I can help you can ask me anything!"

"Would you do something to help a friend, even though you thought it was wrong? Even if you knew you could end up hurt yourself and others?"

"Well that is complicated, what would you be doing?"

Mikan pondered her answer

"Taking his place in something, to protect him"

"If you end up hurt your friend would certainly not want you helping"

"What if he were to die?"

"Well you have to listen to your heart and do whatever you can to avoid people getting hurt, including yourself. But what is this all about, you said it had to do with Natsume!?"

"I've already done it, so there's no turning back and it's no use hiding it since you'll find out sooner or later, just don't tell the others? Promise?"

He nodded she looked down at the floor with a very serious face then looked up and smiled while saying:

"I've become a dark agent!"

"You've done WHAT?" he screamed making everybody around them look.

"Shshhhhh!"

Suddenly a deeper voice changed the crowd's attention.

"Oi, Polka!"

Students started whispering

"Don't stare it's Natsume"

"I've heard thing from the older students, I'm scared"

"Natsume!" Mikan happily shouted "Hey what are you doing here?" she elbowed him with a evil grin on her face "Betcha you're on a date!" then giggled

The crowd looked at them for Natsume's reaction

"Who's the poor little thing?"

They looked shocked and stepped back, thinking Natsume would burst and kill her.

He simply sighed

"That's my line! Dragging Yoichi out here right after you left Hospital! Everybody was worried and wanted to see you." He said in a particularly protective way.

"Does that include you?"

He looked away

"As if would worry about an idiot like you? Just as I though you came here stuff yourself with Howalon"

The students looked amazed and relived at the same time

"Who are you calling an idiot, you big moron?"

People started walking again

"For your information I'm on a date!"

"Hm… really, so where's Ruka?"

"Not with Ruka, Yo-kun"

"Whatever, two-timer"

"HEY! I'm not a two timer!"

"You just told me you were on a date and it wasn't with Ruka. What does that make you?"

"It's not a date, date! It's a friendly date, right Yo-kun?" she looked at where he was supposed to be, but found he was missing.

"Yo-kun?"

She looked around and placed her hand beside her mouth and called him again, louder.

"YO-KMFMfmfmmff" Natsume placed his hand over her mouth and pulled her in to a dark tight alley by her waist. He pointed at her face and put his finger on his lips, suggesting her to be quiet. He used that same finger to point at something out on the street.

"You really are an idiot! Don't go calling a guy out when he's flirting!"

Mikan followed the direction of Natsume's finger and saw Yoichi talking to a girl that was one year younger than her. She had long raven hair and beautiful emerald eyes glowing, like the true jewel.

Mikan looked at Natsume. She hadn't noticed, but the alley was so tight she could feel his warm breath on her neck.

"So he likes her?"

"I guess" he felt her perfume

"She's a lot older that he is, isn't she?"

"Age doesn't really matter, status a lot less. She's a one star. For him, a special to be talking to her, even though he's younger, is rare"

"That's so stupid, the conditions and the boundaries in this school"

"They don't seem to care"

"That's sweet!"

"They are both in love, you can tell, but he can't say anything."

"Well, she should, then"

"She has a boyfriend"

"Oh" she sounded disappointed "Then why not break up?"

"Probably doesn't want to hurt him, he's one of Yoichi's friends and she doesn't know if he loves her because she won't say anything"

"That's sad"

"It's what's happening to me too"

"Huh? You love someone?"

Mikan looked seriously at him, she didn't know why but her heart was beating rather fast

"Who?"

He was close, to close

He reached out with his hand and lifted her skirt revealing the pink underwear

"Pink is the new Polka?" he pressed against the wall behind him to shorten the distance.

_"HENTAI"_ and her trying to hit him, completely forgetting the subject was what he was expecting, but it didn't happen.

She was still, looking down. They were both silent and one could only hear the voices in the street. She sniffed

"Oi Polka, I was only fooling around" as much as he liked to tease her he hated to see her cry, especially because of him.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"You idiot! Don't do stupid things like that to avoid answering, if you don't trust me fine, but don't pretend I'm stupid or something! Who is she?"

"Why do you want to know??"

"I'm your friend…you should be able to trust me…I guess...I just want to know alright!?" she stuttered

"If you must know, she is a very loud person, who normally smiles a lot, even in tough situations, which pissed me of at first! She smiled even if bad things happened and I couldn't, but she also made me smile! I fell in love with her because of it!"

"Do I know her?"

"Did I mention she's and idiot (baka in Japanese)?"

"Huh?"

"Ba-aka" he whispered while kissing a tear, which shocked the girl at first, but then she closed her eyes and turned her head just enough to turn kiss butterfly kiss in to a kiss to the mouth. It was his turn to be shocked.

In the tight alley there was no room for big motions, it was a tender kiss. Nothing passionate, just his hands on her waist and her hands in his hair.

"_I shouldn't, Ruka!" _she thought _"But, it feels so right"_ she remembered the contract and for the first time doubted she would do what she did for just a friend.

They broke the kiss and panted a bit. Natsume looked in her eyes, that were full of doubts and confusion, wondering if he wasn't looking in to his own.

"_Why would she do that?"_

He took a deep breath making it look as if he was shrugging and squeezed out of the alley, while saying:

"Two-timer!"

"WHAT?!" she screamed following him and cursing his name.

In the air someone riding some sort of goose pushed a button on the camera and it clicked. Rewind:  
_"If you must know, she is a very loud person, who normally smiles a lot, even in tough situations, which pissed me of at first! She smiled even if bad things happened and I couldn't, but she also made me smile! I fell in love with her because of it!"_

"_Do I know her?"_

"_Did I mention she's and idiot (baka in Japanese)?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Ba-aka" he whispered while kissing a tear._

_She closed her eyes and turned her head just enough to turn kiss butterfly kiss in to a kiss to the mouth._

She paused the video and grinned evilly.

"_Videos are a worth a lot more money than pictures"_ she though, then blushed _"Besides, Ruka has my camera"_ she put the camera in a small bag and left in the direction of the dorms.

"Natsume!" she continued to say while following the young man, who had been ignoring her the whole time. At the bus stop, she continuously said his name at least one hundred times no response. They even got thrown out of the bus because of mikan's constant screaming.

They were now in the garden before the high school dorms.  
"Natsume!" she tried again, but in vain

He went to a hill where he laid on the grass under the shadow of a bush.

"NATSUME!" She screamed at the top of her lungs

"What?" he answered with indifference, which sounded like a whisper compared to her voice.

"Well, I've been trying to ask you…"

"Ask me?"

"About…hmm…why…" she scratched her head

"Yes…"

"…I… I can't remember" she nervously laughed.

Natsume shrugged and took a small book out of his coat, while Mikan sat beside him.

"Air head" he whispered just loud enough for her to hear

"NANI? Who are you calling an airhead Natsume?"

"You he answered frankly"

"Oh really? Look who's talking! You're always reading manga…" she looked at the small book

"That's not manga! Can it be that you've changed your habits? Reading real books now?" she looked at the cover, but his hand covered the title, she could only make out the authors name on the corner

"I-ma-I Ho-ta-ru" she had trouble reading because Natsume was moving the book around.

"Is that one of Hotaru's books?"

Hotaru had taken a liking to writing since she had to describe her inventions to the detail and had written 20 books, but Mikan only knew of 19.

"Which one is it?"

"None of your business" he coldly answered

"Why are you always so mean to me? Then there are those situations where you kis-" she started to scream "I remember! Why did you-"

"Mikan, shut up, we're not alone!" he shut his book and sat up

"My, my, Natsume! Even though you're a worthless little brat you were able to notice my presence"

"Persona!" both Mikan and Natsume said at the same time.

Natsume looked at Mikan and then back at Persona

"Sakura-san, I've come to hand you the instructions for your training" Mikan stood up and cleaned her skirt and neared him, which made Natsume stand up as well.

She was about to take the envelope in her hand, but changed hand at the last moment, because of the wound. Natsume noticed

"I hope you don't let me down, unlike other people"

Natsume looked at Mikan's face, she had absolutely no expression on her face and this made Natsume very nervous.

Mikan froze. She knew he was looking at her.

Persona grinned at their reaction. He knew Natsume didn't know, yet!

"You start training tomorrow and will be training the whole next month. You can't miss classes, obviously, so during the afternoon you will be going to the dangerous ability class. I've already informed the uppers about your transfer, you shall be informing the Special Ability Class" he paused "today!" he grinned maliciously and the opened a small box filled with earrings, bracelets and all sorts of jewellery.

"If you have pierced ears, I suggest earrings, if you don't I could always pierce them for-" Mikan wasn't even listening. She had her eyes on a necklace. A silver crescent moon with a white pearl-like filling

"That one!" she said not letting him finish the sentence.

Before he could even approve she took it and put it in her pocket.

Natsume looked still unbelieving of what was happening.

"One more thing" he said before leaving "You need a shadow name"

It was only that Natsume put all the pieces together and lunged at Persona. Mikan put her arm in front of him

"PERSONA! YOU BASTARD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

Mikan had her chin against her chest.

"He did nothing! I chose to be a dark agent!"

Natsume looked shocked at her, while Persona grinned and jumped on to a balcony and then the rooftop. There was silence.

"Why?" uttered from his mouth.

She couldn't answer. Not now, not while she had so many emotions in her that she didn't understand. The only thing she could do was collapse, cry and hope he was there for her and so she did.

"Oi, Mikan? Mikan?" he grabbed her arm and made her look at him. Her hazel eyes were filled with water and he couldn't make out what she was feeling, but something inside him told him it was better not to ask.

He hugged her tightly and whispered

"_I told you, no, I begged you not to get involved with the darkness, how can I protect you when I can't see you"_ he thought while closing his eyes shut to avoid the tears.

**

* * *

Toby:** She finally posted, even **I** was getting impatient! 

**Suki:**Don't be an idiot, she's been studying!

**Toby:**So, why now?

**Suki:** She has an English Exam on Monday so she had an excuse to write!

**Mm:** What are you guys doing? Typing? I have to read this before I post…and SLEEEEP. Oh well, hope you liked it, REVIEW PLEASE:P See ya next time


	14. Assumptions

_**Chapter 14 - Assumptions**_

The following weeks were a lot of trouble. After saying goodbye to the Special Abilities Class Mikan made her way to do the Dangerous Ability Class. She opened the door and about 25 students, sitting around a long table looked at her. She looked around, but none of their faces seemed familiar. In the dark corner she spotted Natsume. Two people stood up and one of them started talking.

"This is Sakura Mikan, seventeen years old she has come to join us in our missions she has the nullifying Alice" the girl said

"You might be wondering why a defence type Alice in this class, well thanks to the help of her ex-homeroom teacher, Narumi, she has developed an Alice attack that is ten times more powerful and effective than any other. She will be trained not to get tired using the attack so situations like her falling asleep for two days won't happen again" the other boy explained.

"Because Persona is usually too busy to train her, we need one volunteer to help her train while he's not here." as soon as he finished the sentence and Natsume immediately stood up.

"I'll volunteer for that job" he said

"I am sorry Natsume, but I have strict orders not to let you or Yoichi accept that task" the speaker said. Natsume tightened and in the grip on his hand and cursed.

"I'll do it."

The black haired young man said. He had deep green eyes with a hint of yellow in the centre.

"I see no objections to that! Mikan has the instructions in the envelope, Persona handed her and so you should have no problems."

"Any task given by Persona-sensei is an honor! Besides, she's cute"

Natsume was about to explode and turn him in to ashes but Yoichi stopped him.

This person was considered Persona's younger brother even though they weren't blood related. He was in Mikan's class and already 19, he flunked two year from lack of attendance, or so she thought because she rarely saw him.

Rumours said, though, that he stayed longer because he was Persona's favourite pet, since Natsume lost his ability, because of his lifespan shortening. He had the same Alice as Persona, but had difficulties in using it at first. He was like a second Persona, he wore the same clothes, the same kind of mask and same amount of controllers. His dark personality however surpassed even the teacher's. Natsume feared what could happen to Mikan while "he" was training her. He cursed Persona mentally when he thought he could be the one training Mikan, instead off that monster. "When are we to start?" the boy coldly asked looking at Mikan who looked back and kindly smiled. "I'm Sakura Mikan, Mikan is just fine, Yoroshikuonegaishimasu!" (Can mean "Ill be placing myself in your care" or simply "Nice to meet you!")

He sighed "I guess that means as soon as possible!" he said and started walking towards the door passing by her and not even bothering to look at her. "Uhm… can lat least know your name?" He turned around abruptly: "Lesson number one: NEVER tell anyone your real name when asked!"

He continued with Mikan right behind.

"_I have to write these things down" _she thought.

"Then tell me how I should address you, your mission name or something "The Black Lotus" he simply said before disappearing around the caner of the door, Mikan right behind him.

No one spoke but everyone thought the same: _"Poor girl!"_

That same week Mikan came to school late every single day. It happened every time just like the first. She would come in late, the teachers wouldn't say a word not even Jinno. She would look at Natsume who would signal her to sit beside him, and so would. She would slip her hand in his where he would hold it tight. Ruka and Hotaru, just like the rest of the class who didn't know what was happening, would look at her in worry. Her arms and legs were full of bruises, so to avoid questions she wore thick black stockings and her dark winter uniform, which made her pale skin look even paler.

She often fell a sleep on Natsume's shoulder, but no one would scold her. They knew something was wrong, but wouldn't ask her anymore. It hurt to see her smile and say:

"Nothing's wrong, why would something been wrong?"

The person it hurt the most, not including Natsume, was Ruka she didn't even approach him anymore. She was always with Natsume. They still talked, but he couldn't touch her, she would always pull away, like his touch stung or something. He didn't even dare to kiss her.

He was getting frustrated and was lacking care, so he would go to the other person suffering the most, that had the most "compatible cells" (see manga :P) with him, Hotaru.

They were all at the lunch table and were about to stand up, when Ruka spotted Natsume pulling Mikan's hand. He followed them, taking Hotaru right behind him.

Natsume and Mikan stopped at the Sakura tree. Natsume picked Mikan up, bridal style, which made both Hotaru and Ruka blush, from embarrassment and rage. He jumped up on the tree with Mikan, Ruka and Hotaru couldn't see them anymore.

"There's something going on between those two!"

"Mikan isn't that kind of girl, or at least not willingly!"

"Are you saying Natsume's forcing her? He's not that kind of guy!"

"No! That's not what I'm saying"

"Then there's something she's not telling us! Natsume knows, but he won't say a word either!"

"She's probably doing that to protect us, I just don't quite get how. That idiot's caught up in something and Natsume is involved"

Ruka was jealous, he thought Natsume and Mikan might be having an affair and Mikan didn't want to tell him, but he didn't want to believe that, or Natsume was forcing her, but because he was his best friend he didn't want to believe that either!

Hotaru on the other hand with no reasons for jealousy thought clearer and suspected what had happened, especially since Mikan had always told her that she would help Natsume out somehow!

Even though both of them had talked to each other a lot since the first time Mikan appeared in class like that, they didn't share those suspicions because of the lack of proof.

They moved closer to the Sakura tree to see them better, but Natsume felt their presence and whispered to them:  
"Don't make too much noise, she's a sleep" Mikan had her head against his stomach and grabbed his shirt, while the rest of her body rested upon the thick tree branch. Natsume's jacket covered her legs and he had Hotaru's book in his hands.

As soon as Hotaru and Ruka were completely on sight Ruka looked at him and then looked down.

"What's happening?" Ruka asked frankly. Natsume put the book away

"I can't really say!"

"What? Are you telling us you don't know?"

"No."

"Then what?" his voice was a little louder and Mikan moved around in Natsume's lap, sticking her face even more against him.

"Can we help in any way?" Hotaru quietly asked to avoid confrontation

"Support, I guess, just don't keep asking what's wrong"

"How can we support something we don't know of?" Ruka said

"You never knew what MY problems where concretely did you? You supported me just fine, why is it so hard this time?"

"Cause I have my doubts!"

"You're doubting her? Or what? How much she loves you, both of you?" Mikan mumbled something in to his stomach and turned up and whispered:

"Natsume"

Hotaru and Ruka both thought she was calling his name because she was waking up and left. Natsume however had a shocked look upon his face. He wasn't sure of what she had mumbled, or if it was even true, but oh how he wished it was.  
_"Aishimumbble"_

Both Ruka and Hotaru had their own thoughts of what was happening, but they couldn't be sure until they got proof, and they were going to.

Another week went by. Hotaru had spent it questioning people wearing her detective outfit (an invention that helped her follow clues and detect lies) and Ruka had his bunny follow Mikan.

The result was that on Saturday, Hotaru was in her room talking to Yoichi and Ruka was receiving the report of the week's progression.

"They've been what?" He couldn't believe what he was being told.

Natsume had been with Mikan every single hour of the day and part of the night. He would wait for her outside her room, have breakfast with her, when she wasn't late, have lunch with her and they would both go to the Dangerous Ability Class, although Ruka didn't even mind that, because he was too worried about what happened after that. They would mostly skip dinner and go to her room, where he would turn the sound barrier on and at about 3 p.m. he would leave with her smell all over his body.

This was the proof he needed to confirm his suspicion, his jealousy grew and he was depressed and angry at the same time.

He looked at the watch: "I'll go to the sempais' first and then go tell Hotaru. I can't just "not go" without telling them, especially since _Natsume_ hasn't been coming" the name came out with a hint of hate

Hotaru had Yoichi sitting on a wood chair while she was sitting comfortably on a red massage couch eating cookies.

"Why have you called me here Hotaru-sama?"

Yes, "sama"! He had a lot of respect for the girl. She was blackmailing him since he was 6. _**ALL**_ the girls loved him and so she had gained an even greater amount of money than she had with Ruka. He couldn't even breathe without Hotaru taking a picture of him, so he did everything she asked. Once he tried to use his spirits on her, but it failed miserably, they didn't even get time to reach her she had already sent through the whole school holograms of him looking dazed, baby pictures and of course the all time favourite him wearing just a towel, after the bath.

He was sweating nervously, because he didn't know what was about to happen. She stood up and took a picture of him with a one-time-use camera, which made him fall over the chair. She sat down again and sipped some tea.

"Yoichi-kun, we have business" he sat right up again "It has come to my ears that you have valuable information for me" she sipped some more tea and the touched a button on the chair, a small chime was heard. Her butler robot rolled in the room and filled the tea cup.

"Jamesu?" (Japanese for James :P)

"Yes oujou-chama?"

"Code alpha-501"

"Miss?" it said nervously

"_Her robots were gettingmore realistic everyday _" Yoichi thought

"Do your microphone circuits need tampering again?"

"Not at all miss, right away"

It opened a little door in his chest, where he had a small safe, like a drawer, clicked some numbers at high speed and put a key, which had popped out of his finger in one of the keyholes.

Hotaru stood up, put her thumb on some sort of small scanner. She took the small key she had in her necklace and put it in the second keyhole. Automatically the two keys turned and the safe opened, sucking in some air.

"Air locked, two laser keys, eight digit alphanumeric code and naturally my thumb print to avoid it getting damaged or stolen! Oh! It's also Alice and of course ghost proof" she explained

"It?" he asked _"What could be so precious?"_

She took out the drawer and put it on the tea table. In it were a photo album and six external hard drives, the one on the top said "Ruka – 160 GB"

Everything about what was happening was making him nervous. She hadn't even said what she wanted.

She took the photo album and looked peacefully through the pages, giggled maliciously in some.

"_Who is this person and what have I done to deserve this?"_

She suddenly stopped and blushed. Yoichi peeked to see what it was, but she immediately changed page and gained composure again. All he could make out was that it was a guy, in the shower, blond hair, but the rest was foggy. She finally stopped and took a picture out, she handed it over to him. He widened his eyes and blushed furiously.

"Wha-What is the meaning of this?"

"A picture is worth a thousand words, is how the saying goes"

"I mean…"

"If you insist, I'll explain: that is a picture of you, in your room doing, well "your business" with a poster of this girl, the one I gave you in exchange for that photo shoot. I'm just wondering, aren't you a bit young to be exploring your sexuality?" she paused to admire his shocked face, and then continued. "You like her, don't you? It would be a pity if she found out like this wouldn't it?"

"What is it this time" he managed to spurt out

"If the whole school were to find out, you know the satellites…" she had a teasing tone in her voice

"I get it! What do you want?"

"What's up with Mikan?" her voice was serious

Yoichi looked at her for some moments and then looked away

"So?" she insisted

"I-I can't"

"Okay" she said carefree. He looked at her in shock

She pushed another button on a remote and the closed curtains opened. She clicked another one and the school shivered a bit.

He ran to the window, dropping the picture on the way and looked out as a giant parabolic antenna emerged from the ground. Hotaru picked the picture up and placed it in the album again.

"Stop it!"

"Oh I will, as soon as you answer my simple question. And then maybe, but just maybe, I wont air you picture in 3D throughout the entire school"

"Please don't"

"You're right, it would be to cruel" he let out some air from relief "I'll spare the little children!" she took out from under the Ruka's hard drive one that said: "Yoichi – 80GB" and put it in James, who handed her a headset, an alternative version for the pandas, to give out commands, with bees. It was much smaller, almost undetectable.

"Hotaru-sama!" e yelled looking at her with pleading eyes

"Uploading data, file name: 0104AA" she said

"File confirmed! Data upload set, waiting for countdown" James said

"Publishing file in T minus 10…9..." she said in the microphone, the satellite dish turned a bit

"WAIT!"

"8…"

"Listen!"

"7…"

"I don't know anything"

"6…"

"Alright already I'll tell you!!" Hotaru stopped and looked at him, he stayed silent

"Resuming: 5…4…3…"

"Hotaru-sama!"

"2…1…"

"Mikan's in the dark agents!" he screamed

"Abort!" she ordered, and then took off the headset

"Abort confirmed"James started to clean up.

"I figured as much" she said calmly

He fell on his knees and looked at the cursed drawer. He noticed other hard drive's information "Natsume – 100GB" "Other – 160GB" "Mikan I – 200GB" "Mikan II – 160GB". James put everything away and locked up.

"Sit, explain" she ordered and Yoichi obeyed.

**

* * *

Mm:**Ah! Finished, for now… someone asked me how hard it was to write a fanfiction. Well if you have TIME!!! It's fun and not hard at all, you should try it once. 

**Toby:** She's such a liar she has tonnes of time! Like from 10pm to 6am! She's just lazy

**Suki:** No she's not! She takes this little notebook everywhere and writes when she has even the smallest bit of time, what takes time is to write down on the pc.

**Toby:** Yeah she needs time to decipher it, her handwriting is terrible.

**Mm:**HEY!

**Suki: **Gomen ne Ma-chan, but that's true, especially when you write fast.

**Mm: **...

**Suki: **I'll just give them a preview on the next chapter so they don't get anxious: Him…huh…ayam? What is this Ma-chan?

**Mm:** Oh give me that!

**Next on _Listen to your Heart_:**

His eyes were lifeless

"We need to talk!"

"Sure, come in!" Natsume had felt something was wrong but thought it was best to act as if nothing was happening.

"No thanks! I've just come to tell you that if you come near Mikan again I'll kill you!"

[…

"Ruka?"

"Not who you expected huh?"

"What are you doing here? Let go!"

"Oh! Not tonight! Tonight is all mine!"

[…

Hotaru rose her hand like she was about to hit Ruka when instead she kissed him. Natsume and Mikan looked in amazement. Ruka broke the kiss.

[…

Review :)


	15. Ruka's reaction

_**Chapter 15 – Ruka's Reaction**_

"Shall we discuss the missions for today now?"

Natsume stood up and was about to leave, when the young woman asked:

"Where do you think you're going?"

"No missions for me right?"

The girl shook her head and with that he left

Since Mikan joined the D.A.C. he hadn't been receiving any missions and he felt he had a lot more energy, he had even gotten of the medication. His face had a lot more colour, and even his fan club was more active because they said he looked handsomer livelier. On the other hand Mikan was weak and had terrible bruises all over her body because of the training. Persona trained her this last week and subscribed the medication Natsume used to take.

Natsume felt guilty because he knew it was his fault, what hurt the most was her smile, that wonderful smile that she had when times got tough didn't disappear. She was hurt, she was tired she almost seemed like she was about to die, but she never once cried in regret of what she had done. In pain, maybe, but never in regret. That was the main reason he felt so guilty.

He spent his day with her and at the end of it he would go with her to her room, put her to bed and give her the medication. After falling a sleep she would dream, not wonderful dreams, she would have nightmares, high fevers and sweat a lot, side effects from the medication. He would stay by her side, watch as all the muscles would contract in her pain and her body would arch, she would scream, he would hold her down. The only thing that would make him feel slightly better was the fact that she wouldn't remember and he could be there at her side. When she would finally calm down he would take her clothes off and wash her arms, legs and forehead gently with a towel soaked in warm water, dry her and put her pyjamas. This would take about and hour, cause he would take his time, careful not to wake her up. After that he stayed another hour or two just to make sure she was really alright.

The next day, if he she showed up late he would signal her to sit down beside him and hold her trembling hand, another of the medications side effects on her. But normally he would wait outside her door and would only leave if she informed him she'd be late, for obvious reasons. During lunch he would take her up to the tree to let her sleep.

One day Mikan came to him with ripped clothes and was crying. Natsume ran to her and wanted to support her, but she refused to let him touch her. Apparently the Black Lotus had tried to touch her indecently and even ripped some of her clothes. Mikan was so disgusted that she didn't let any male touch her, except Natsume, that as soon as he found out grabbed her and hugged her tightly and whispering "It's alright, I'm here, and I won't hurt you! I promise! Calm down." until she did. Still she couldn't stand to even look at other men.

After that Persona had started training her, because Mikan had sent the Lotus into Hospital, with one of her attacks. She made a deal with hi that when he wasn't around to train her, Natsume would, since he had no other missions. Persona wasn't pleased with the idea, but agreed, although he did whatever he could to not miss out on her training.

It was dark outside (still Saturday and continuing on the last chapter I just had to explain some details of the week before when Hotaru and Ruka were snooping around) and Natsume had just left Mikan's room after giving her medicine. She was getting used to it and it wasn't taking as long as usual, the only problem was that Mikan had gotten stronger over the last two weeks and he had a lot of trouble holding her down while she had those nightmares that put her whole body in tension. He was sweating and was anxious to get to his room and shower. Ruka was standing just outside his door, Natsume's room, as referred before was only two doors away from Mikan's so Ruka saw him come out of her room, or so Natsume imagined.

"Having fun?" Ruka sarcastically said while leaning of the wall.

"Ruka? What are you doing here? It's late!" he looked at Ruka's face his expression blank. His pale skin seemed paler under the hallway nightlights. His eyes were lifeless.

"We need to talk!"

"Sure, come in!" Natsume had felt something was wrong, but thought it was best to act as if nothing was happening.

"No thanks! I've just come to tell you that if you come near Mikan again I'll kill you!"

"What the hell are you talking about? Have you been drinking?"

"No Natsume, I haven't!" he laughed sinisterly, and then was serious "You're the one that must have been drunk all this time! I thought we were friends, but I guess I was wrong! A friend wouldn't forcefully steel someone's girlfriend and be sleeping with her"

"What are you talking about? What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Don't try to deny it, you just came out of her room, at these ours and are dripping of sweat. Besides, the animals say her smell is all over you!" a tiger roar came from the darkness, Natsume didn't even blink. He sighed and went past Ruka and opened his door.

"We can talk when you are a little less crazy okay Ruka?"

"Say what you want, but Mikan is mine, even if I have to take her back by force"

"Whatever Ruka, I've told you, I'm not with Mikan if you don't believe me well, that's just fine, you know why, because I thought friends were supposed to believe and trust, no matter what!"

Ruka's eyes had a speck of life in them as soon as Natsume finished the sentence and a tear seemed leaked from his eye through his cheek. At the sound of it falling on the floor, Ruka's eyes lost all life in them again.  
Ruka turned away and went down the hallway. Natsume shrugged and went in his room. _"What is up with him today?"_  
He removed his jacket of and threw it on the chair, while he made his way in to the bathroom. Hot water poured as he stripped himself of his clothes. He stepped in the shower and the water poured on to his well sculptured figure.

Hotaru, disobeying everything Yoichi had begged her was on her way to Mikan's room, she had waited until that hour, because she didn't want to encounter Natsume.

"_He's been helping her out! The training was harsh and she is getting medication from Persona…" he paused "Only the Kuroneko or myself could understand the prices that medicine has. It was developed for people like us that have the unlimited Alice"_

"_You mean the one that takes your lifespan?"_

"_Yes"_

"_That means that…"_

"_Mikan is just like us an unlimited Alice type"_

"_The attack the other day…it?"_

"_Shortened her lifespan, that's one of the reasons why she's training. It's such a powerful attack that she wasn't used to it and it not only shortened her lifespan, but made her whole body enter a self-regenerating fase"_

"_Those two days?"_

"_Exactly!"_

Mikan woke up with a noise from the outside that seemed to be an animal roar, she couldn't fall a sleep again.

There was a knock on the door. It was dark. Mikan could only see a small light, coming from the door, followed by a shadow.

"Natsume?" the door shut "Thank goodness you came back. There was this noise and you know how I hate the dark and I was having trouble falling a sleep again"

She felt the bed moving slightly as someone slipped in to bed with her. He hugged her and kissed her hair. She reached out for his hand and cuddled. She felt him grin against her hair.

"Natsume, you're smiling" she sighed almost falling a sleep again

With his free hand he caressed her hair and moved down to her neck and shoulder. Mikan suddenly was wide awake with no intentions of going to sleep again when she felt his hand under her pyjamas stroking her naked back, moving to her up and undoing her bra.

"Natsume what are you doing?" no one answered, but his hand started moving to the front of her body. It brushed the silky skin of the side of her breast.

"Stop it! What the hell do you think you are doing!" she said struggling to loosen away.

"Natsume what the hell is wrong with you? You know I can't, because-" she was cut off when someone finally spoke

"It's not like you're not used to it"

"Ruka?"

"Not who you expected huh?"

"What are you doing here? Let go of me!"

"Oh! Not tonight! Tonight is all mine!"

He placed him self over her as he used his hand to cover her mouth. She struggled to get loose, but he pinned her down with his legs.

"_Oh no! Ruka stop, please! I don't want to hurt you!" _Mikan though. He kissed her neck and pulled her clothes.

Hotaru was almost at Mikan's room and reached her pocket and noticed "it" was missing. She cursed and scootered back to her room, it was close, it shouldn't take long

"_Say what you want, but Mikan is mine, even if I have to take her back by force"_

Those words banged in his head as he showered.

"_He wouldn't do anything to her would her?" _He hit his fist against the wall and shook his head as he tried to shake the thought of Ruka doing anything to hurt Mikan.

He remembered his skin, his eyes.

"_But he wasn't his usual self today! He wouldn't would he? Mikan!"_ He turned of the shower and grabbed a towel around his waste

"_I better check on her, just in case"_ he though as he rushed out his room.

Mikan tried to talk, but the words didn't even resemble mumbles because of his hand. He lustfully kissed her belly and with his free hand caressed her breast, over the pyjamas, that he couldn't fully remove.

"_What happened to you? Where is the wonderful Ruka-pyon I knew and loved?" _she thought as tears started to stroll down her cheeks. He felt them on his hand and looked at her

"WHAT? Am I that disgusting to you?" he screamed. She shut her eyes tight and more tears came out _"I'm sorry" _she thought as she prepared to attack him, but his grip loosened and she opened her eyes. Little teardrops were shining on his face as he quietly looked at her.

"_Natsume!"_

"_Yes Ruka? What's up?"_

"_Nothing, just the sempais were wondering if you were coming this Saturday. You haven't been coming so they asked me to talk to you"_

"_I'm sorry! I can't… I'm…busy"_

"_Come on! What is there to do on a Saturday evening? It's just this time! The parties aren't nearly as much fun without you"_

"_I really can't…I have a…mission"_

"_I thought you hadn't been having missions"_

"_Well, this is not exactly a mission, it's more like something I have to do because I don't want somebody else to do it"_

"_Oh! But you'll be at school right?"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Just as long as you're safe" he smiled a bright smile_

The room was suddenly invaded by the hallway nightlight. Natsume seemed to shine under them. He was dripping wet and panting.

Mikan used the distraction to get loose.

"Natsume" she tripped through the floor and caught his leg.

"Ruka… he's…"

"Not his usual self, I know!" he helped Mikan up and put her behind him

Ruka's eyes lost all life again

"Well, well, mister night in shining…well skin" (right Kween Of Roses :P) 

"What did you do to her?"

"She's my girlfriend" he said getting out of bed "What do you think I was doing? Doing what I wanted of course, not that it's any of you business!"

"You monster! You're not Ruka!" he was angry and he was gritting his teeth to avoid hitting him right then.

"Haven't we all gotten different? You've lost your cool calm self! For someone who hated the female species you sure seem to be having fun with my girlfriend. I guess love does that to you huh? Change you to the point of betraying your friendship and stealing you alleged best friend's girlfriend! Where's your integrity"

"You bastard!" he jumped on him and threw him on the floor. Mikan tried to stop him, but only managed to hold on to the towel.

"Integrity?" Natsume said while clutching his shirt and holding his hand up high, prepared to punch him.

"Who are you to talk about integrity? You just tried to…" he couldn't even say it himself, when he remembered Mikan's state when the Black Lotus did what he did to her he lost total control of himself.

"Besides you aren't Ruka!"

"Oh, but that I am! I'm the friend that was with you since we were little children! The one that was with you when they locked up Aoi (Natsume's sister), I've know you for so long that I can surely say you love Mikan, more than I ever will! But I confessed first! Our dream! What about that? I wouldn't care anymore if it came true or not! Nothing else matters! As long… as long as I had her! But you stole that from me! After everything I had done for you! You are the worst person on the face of this earth and you deserve to die!" Natsume loosened his grip

SLAP!

Mikan slapped him right across the face and he bled a bit out of the corner of his mouth

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT! EVER!" she was crying

"Mikan" Natsume whispered

"If you are really Ruka, than you wouldn't say those things, because you know how much Natsume's suffered and you've been through a lot with him!"

"Shut up you little slut, I haven't even begun talking about you"

"YOU…!"

"STOP IT! ALL OF YOU!" Every body turned to see Hotaru at the door

"It's not his fault" she explained showing some tablets in her hand "We have to make him take these!"

Ruka used the distraction to slip out from under Natsume

"Oh no you don't! I'm better now than I was before! And you can't make me!"

"Oh that I can!" she moved in his direction, pills in one hand and a bottle of water in the other.

"What are you going to do? Hit me?" she threw the pills in her mouth and drank some water. Hotaru rose her hand like she was about to hit Ruka when instead she kissed him. Natsume and Mikan looked in amazement. Ruka broke the kiss.

She blushed furiously and was panting, it wasn't the first time they kissed, but she still embarrassed, yet it wasn't really a kiss.

"You made me swallow…_cough_" it seemed as he was chocking and then fainted. Hotaru grabbed him before he hit the floor.

"Ho-Hotaru?" Mikan said unsure if she should even ask

"Look the elder students were messing around with things taken out of sale again and gave him an emotion enhancing pill, these pills I just made him swallow were the reverse effect, he'll be out for a while" she looked down and then continued "You have training tomorrow so you should go to bed"

"How'd you…?"

"Tomorrow…"

"Is he going to be alright?" Natsume said

"Sure, I'll make sure he's okay"

"That's what I'm worried about" Natsume smirked and Hotaru grinned back. Mikan just looked confused at both of them.

"Oh and Natsume. Try not to catch a cold"

Hotaru shut the door and left carrying with Ruka on her shoulder

He looked down and Mikan looked in the same direction as him.

"Eep!" Mikan spurt out.

Natsume simply stretched his hand out and asked for his towel. Mikan looked away and handed it over.

There was silence. They were both thinking about the same thing, what Ruka had said

"_I've know you for so long that I can surely say you love Mikan, more than I ever will!"_

He sighed and opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when Mikan grabbed his arm. Natsume's eyes widened

"Will you stay with me tonight. I think I'm starting to fear the dark again" she said laughing and blushing

"I'll leave a light on" he said coldly

"Just stay…" she looked up at him with pleading eyes

"…will you?"

He was dazed with her eyes, the way she was looking at her at that moment made her seem even more beautiful _"If that's even possible"_

He pulled his arm back to him and went to her closet, where he took out the black pyjamas he had worn before.

"Can I wear this then?" she giggled as she moved in his direction

"No, you can't"

"_You can't even wear the towel"_ was what he was thinking she would say next, but he was pulled away from those thoughts.

"Natsume?"

"Sorry what?"

"He-ere!" she said pushing a bag in to his arms

"What is this?"

"Your birthday present!"

"My what?"

"Your birthday present, it's early I know, but what better time?"

He opened it and took out some black satin pyjamas with a red lace.

"That one fits" she smiled brightly, but her smile quickly changed to a blush as he let the towel drop and put the pants on. He went near the door and turned off the lights

Mikan followed, thinking he was going to leave and tripped when the lights went off. Natsume caught her. He felt her breathing against his chest and her heart beating faster.

He tangled her fingers in his and pulled her in to bed. She laid against his naked chest and fell a sleep.

Natsume however couldn't sleep. He had a violent discussion with himself in his head. He didn't know what he felt anymore, he could just grab her then and there, and kiss her until he was satisfied, but Ruka…the sweet smell of her hair wasn't helping

**

* * *

Mm:**SO? Whadcha think? AND I'M NOT LAZY!! Geez :S oh yeah! What do you mean I should stop writing like all those other writers…I didn't get that? Anyway I'm getting lots of reviews, one more and I hit the big 100! It's my first story I wasn't expecting that many:D Thank you! ALL of you! I hope you enjoyed this huge chapter, pre-celebration of the 100 reviews! I won't be able to update soon, because of school.  
See ya next time :D 

p.s. I'l check for mistakes tomorrow :P I'm tired...yawwwn


	16. Weirdness

**Mm: **WHO ARE YOU CALLING BAKA, baka _(pouts)  
_**Toby:** I think the only idiot here is you, idiot!  
**Mm: **Shut up! I'm not talking to you I'm talking to Yue! Just for your information the latest I've uploaded was two weeks, but just because I was on vacation in Spain! Anyway, I'm not really mad _(sticks tongue out) _I was actually quite glad !  
About school it doesn't get in the way, it's actually the reason I write (one of…) when I get depressed I can just hop in to my fantasy world that I created and can forget every one of my problems and stress.  
What I do to get great ideas is actually what gets in the way of writing :P  
**Toby:** Uhmm….what are you going on about?  
**Mm:** Oh! Right! I forgot! It's just that I have no other way of contacting him, her erm him oh WHATEVER! My e-mail is **martocasmusicathotmaildotcom** and if anyone has any questions or wants to talk on msn or something, there it is!  
**Suki:** YAWWWN! Ma-cha-a-a-a-an!!! Hurry it up, I want to know what happens next!  
**Mm:** Yorokonde :D

* * *

_**Chapter 16 – Weirdness**_

It was dark and silent…well almost.

"Natsume!" Mikan was sweating, clutching her sheets, panting

"Mikan!" he called out

Tears were starting to come out of the corner of her closed eyes as she moaned

"Oi! Mikan!" he said holding her hand and caressing her hair "WAKE UP!"

Her tear filled eyes shot open and she looked at the boy lying beside her. His eyes had terror all over them. She sat up, he did so as well.

"Wha-What happened?" she finally spoke

"You were having a nightmare"

Mikan suddenly remembered, the dream she had so many times:

"_Natsume? Natsume? Where are you? Can you hear me? Answer me!"_

_In the darkness a young girl shouted her lungs out while trying to find her friend._

"_Natsume! ANSWER ME!"_

_A tear drop could be heard in the background, or maybe something even more sinister, blood!_

"_Mikan"_

"_Natsume! Where are you?"_

"_Here Mikan. Cough"_

_A boy lay almost lifeless on the floor_

"_Mikan…cough...you must not get involved with the darkness"_

"_I already am! And I am never going to leave you"_

_He struggled to hug her and whispered "Thank you"_

_There was silence_

"_Natsume?" No answer_

" _Natsume! NATSUME!!!!"_

The dream she had just had lead her to one reaction, she started crying and threw her arms around him, which made him fall back on his back, with a shocked look on his face.

"Hey! What's the matter?"

She shook her head against his naked chest. His arms that had been stretched to the back slowly curled around her back.

"It's okay, I'm here. I won't leave you" he hushed.

Mikan looked up with teary eyes and kissed him. At first he was amazed, but quickly gave in. She kissed him intensely and couldn't let go, quick pecks at first. He kissed around her and both of them got involved in a long breath-taking kiss. She was much more forward, the complete oposite of normally, letting her tongue caress his, brushing against his teeth, almost fighting for the control in that kiss. He rolled her over and placed himself over her, gaining complete power over her. She started to pull on his pants

"_What the hell m I doing?"_ she thought

The sun started to shine through the window

"_Mikan, I-I can't"_ he thought

They broke the kiss. Mikan was looking up at him panting. Natsume down at her and suddenly the alarm clock rang. He stood up, letting Mikan with a disappointed look on her face.

"We shouldn't" he said

"I know, but…" he sighed

"I'll go get dressed and meet you at the door"

She stood up and grabbed the towel that was on the floor, and threw it to him.

"Don't forget your towel, cover yourself"

"Why?"

"_Because I'm the only one that can…ugh no I can' say that!" _she thought

"So you don't scare anyone to death" she went in the bathroom and shut the door.

He grinned and left

In the bathroom as soon as she heard the door shut Mikan shouted blushing hard

"WHAT AM I DOING?!?!?!"

Meanwhile…

"Ugh! My head" the blond tried to sit up, but fell right back, he was too dizzy

"What happened?" he looked around "This isn't my room!" He heard someone groaned beside him, it was Hotaru she was sitting on the floor, still with her uniform on and laid her head against the bed.

"_She slept here? What time is it?"_ James came rolling in the bed room

"Ruka-sama, you are awake? Are you feeling better?" the robot tilted forward

"Uhm? Yes, I guess…" what happened? He said with a hand holding his head, he was dizzy

"Ah! I see the medication worked…you were in quite some situation! You remember nothing?"

"I seem to recall something James, but it's all fuzzy. How did I get here? I was at the se-n-pa…" he stopped and remembered

"_Oh Ruka! Come on! Just one!"_

"_If you can't be here all night at least stay a while!"_

"_Yeah! It's not like Mikan can't wait just tonight!"_

"_N-no that's not it at all! I have to talk with her. It's urgent!" Ruka tried to get rid of his sempais politely, he was blushing furiously._

"_Just one! Besides you're our pal! Natsume hasn't been coming and we need someone to test these Alice created things with us!"_

"_Why?" Ruka asked_

"_Well first of, you can never be to careful" the sempais laughed and Ruka just stared at them_

"_Oh C'mon We're kidding! We want you to have all kinds of neat experiences like the one from last time? Remember us as girls when we…"_

"_YEAH! I don't need you to remind me of that! No, better said I don't want you to remind me of that!" he turned his back trying to avoid the bad memories of that night, when he was the target of the sempais, because he was the best looking 'girl'._

"_It wasn't that bad!"_

"_Just one and we promise we'll let you go!"_

"_Just one then!"_

_They rummaged the boxes in search for something 'interesting'._

"_Hey check this out!" One of them took out a small box, which contained some pellets_

"_Woah! Is that Viagra?" it read 'Enhancer'_

"_No I don't think so! It says that it boosts the emotion you are feeling at the moment, the one you're thinking of I guess"_

_They handed them over and Ruka took the pills with some water_

"_That's all I remember"_

"Young master, you were trying to, erm how should I put it force Mistress Mikan into sleeping with you"

"_I tried to hurt Mikan?"_ he thought

"You would have been able to if Hotaru-sama hadn't stopped you by…" he paused

"By well, giving you the medication…forcefully"

"How can you force someone to take medication, did she talk me in to it? I can't really remember much, could you tell me everything please"

"Master Natsume was going to hit you, I saw so from the videos"

"Hotaru has video cameras in Mikan's room?"

"Well actually she has them in all of your rooms but let me finish"

"_Mine too?" _Ruka thought

"As I was saying Hotaru-sama came in just before Natsume was going to hit you, but stopped him and gave you the medication with a kis-"

"That's enough James" Hotaru said rising her head. She had baggy eyes and didn't look the least bit pleased

"I shall resume my affairs Madame" he bowed and left

"That incompetent little… I should reset his system for that!" she had a hint of red on her cheeks.

She looked up and saw Ruka looking down on her from bed. As she looked away and tried to get up she unbalanced and fell. Ruka caught her immediately putting them both in an awkward position. Ruka hugged her almost lying down on the bed, blushing. Hotaru had one of her legs between his for support.

"Damn it, my leg is numb from sleeping in that position" she tried to stand up again, but failed, this time it was Ruka who pulled her down to sit on his lap. Now both of them were blushing

"What happened yesterday! Tell me!" Ruka demanded

"You were feeling jealous because Mikan was spending more time with Natsume than with you and when you took those pills the jealousy took completely over your body making you an irrational idiot that I shouldn't care about!" she looked away

"But…you do care, don't you?" he blushed

"I don't answer stupid questions!"

"There are no stupid questions, just stupid answers" he said

"Oh whatever!" she stood up and walked to her closet. She took a boy uniform out and threw it to Ruka.

"Here! They are clean I had them washed yesterday!"

Ruka looked down and noticed he was wearing a pyjama.

"James changed me?"

"He was charging at that hour and if I turned him on his battery would start getting addicted"

"So who?"

"I thought you were smart enough to know" she blushed and closed the closet doors behind her. (Just to get this straightened out Hotaru has a giant closet which she uses as a dressing room :P)

"Oh I'm sorry if I'm not as smart as you!" he said undressing

"_She even took and washed my boxers! That means…oh god"_ he though putting his clothes back on.

Hotaru came out of the 'closet' to face a half naked Ruka, who looked at her blushing.

She forced herself not to blush and shruged.

"Don't be embarrassed, nothing I haven't seen" she walked away in the other room, Ruka followed putting his shirt on.

"I don't get you! One minute you look defenceless, then you look cold then you just plain look adorable and…"

"Oh don't talk to me like that Mister I'm-the-king-of-the-world-just-because-I-have-a-girlfriend-I-think-she's-an-object-so-I-don't-care-about-her-feelings!"

"You are impossible" he bawled looking down on her mere millimetres from her face

"And you are a jerk" she shouted back

"And you are extremely beautiful and smart and think you're the best"

"And you just because you have a fan club and the animal pheromones think you can have any girl you want!"

"Yeah well you just say that because you are jealous!"

"Well yes I AM!"

"What?" he lowered his voice

"Yes I am jealous of all those girls who get your attention, worst of I'm jealous of Mikan! So what? What are you going to do about it?"

"This!" the already insignificant distance between them turned to nothing as he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

"_What the hell is he doing?" _she thought

"_What am I doing"_ he thought

He pressed her against the nearest wall, making the kiss more intense.

"Idiot" she whispered between breaths

"You too" he answered back

He put his hand on her waist and pulled her up, making her jump and wrap her legs around his waist. She bit his under lip teasingly while he sucked on her upper one.

James rolled in the living room chirping happily:

"Here's your breakfast Oujou-sama"

Hotaru was in one corner of the living room and Ruka in the other, their blushes almost lit the room up.

"_Cough_. Thank you James, but I'll be leaving now" Hotaru regained her composure

"What about Master Ruka"

"I'm fine, I feel like I just ate" his words made Hotaru blush again

"Leaving, NOW!"

"Thanks for everything James" Ruka said, while following, just before closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Toby:** What the hell just happened?  
**Suki:** I have no idea!  
**Mm:** This is what I call a temperamental wake up! XD Almost busted by James there too :P  
**Toby:** Oh! Just like yourself?  
**Mm:** Hey!  
**Suki:** People! The story! On with the story!  
**Mm:** Right!

* * *

In the corridor Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka all met up. Mikan stopped in her tracks as Ruka looked at her with a pleading look. 

She looked down with and with all her strength got herself to talk

"Ruka, it's not because of last night that I'm saying this, but it's just I can't be in a relationship right now! I have too many troubles that I can't even start to explain,but…"

"She's a dark operative… she's been acting strangely since two weeks ago because of training" Hotaru interrupted, Ruka looked clueless

"Hotaru, how did you…" she stuttered

"You think that would change your behaviour drastically and wouldn't make us worry! You are such and idiot! Do you have any idea what I had to go through to find out? You could have just told us! Ruka even got the wrong idea! He probably thought you and Natsume were having an affair or something!" Mikan blushed as she looked at Natsume and thought of everything that had happened

"I got kind of jealous, I'm sorry Mikan, but I agree we should break up! Besides I'm confused about something myself and I don't really get this whole relationship thing yet" his eyes moved towards Hotaru, but quickly diverted when he heard the sound of the Bakagun loading

"So it's like this then?" Mikan said

"I guess" he answered

"Ruka-pyon?"

"Yes?"

"It's good to have you back" Mikan smiled a big smile

"Likewise" he smiled back, no blush

"_Maybe it's time I move on. There is so much I still need to learn and I know just the person to teach me!" _he thought as they continued to walk downs the corridor laughing, like good friends again.

In the shadows someone observed them

"What do you think?"

"She healed surprisingly better than Natsume and has a high learning speed" Persona said leaning himself from the wall.

"How long?" the shadowy figure asked

"Probably another week. How's the research coming?"

"They've almost readied a vaccine, but we need her to get more powerful and faster!"

"You know she's that kind of Alice"

"As long as we can destroy the Anti-Alice who cares if one or two people die, just don't let them take her, she could be very useful for them"

"As you command" he jumped back and left

"My precious little girl, how wonderfully useful your powers will be" he inclined from the shadows revealing his silver hair and almost white eyes and skin.

"Ugh! How I hate the light!"

Suddenly the bright corridor turned pitch black

"Narumi-sensei! Narumi-sensei!" the young nurse came running in the teachers lounge

"What is the matter Mitsuki-san?"

"The girl! She woke up! Her Alice isn't back yet, but she's tearing the bed apart, we're going to have to sedate her!"

"Misu's awake? Don't sedate her! I'll be right over! Do the uppers know of this?"

"Not yet, but they'll eventually find out!"

"No time to loose then!"

Both of them went running to the hospital area. The girl who had fought Mikan over two weeks ago had woken up and wasn't a bit pleased with her situation. Nurses used their Alices to contain her, but it did little or nothing to control the beast screaming

"GET ME OUT OF HERE! YIN! YANG! I WANT OUT!!!"

* * *

**Suki: **Yikes she's dangerous!  
**Toby: **Yeah like someone I know!  
_Pillow flying and hitting the cat directly on the noggin  
_**Mm: **Don't make me prove to you how dangerous I can be!  
**Suki:** Ma-chan I wanna know more! What happens next?  
**Mm: **_grins evilly _Wait and see! _Muhahaha  
_**Suki:** Ma-cha-a-a-n!  
**Mm:** Or you can try to read my notebook again.  
**Suki:** That's impossible!  
**Mm: **Oh! I'll read a bit then….let's see: 

_**Next on Listen to your Heart**_

_**Chapte**__**r 17- Naughty, naughty!**_

_He caressed her naked thighs while kissing her hungrily. She felt helpless to the pleasure of his actions._

"_Natsume, don't ever stop!"_

"_I wouldn't even if I could my precious kitten!"_

_[…_

_The blood rose to her cheeks as she watched Koko walking in Natsume's direction with a grin on his face!_

"_Koko! You get back here!"_

_[…_

"_Ruka, why would I do this if I wasn't sure?"_

"_For the sheer pleasure of it?"_

"_There are more this to life than pleasure"_

_[…_

"_You know if we're caught here or reputations as class representative and daughter of the Shouda family will be forever stained" she purred in his ear_

"_I don't care!" he said kissing her neck lustfully "You free the animal in me!"_

"_Is that supposed to be a compliment?" she pulled him back looking teasingly_

"_Why not?" he grinned putting his glasses on the nearest table grinning_

**Mm:** And that's all I'm saying! You'll have to wait until next week to find ot what happens next :D  
**Suki: **Meany!  
**Mm:** Not one of my best chapters though, it was kind of forced, wasn't it? Promise it will be better next time! Review!


	17. Naughty, naughty!

**Mm: **Hey hey! I'm at school and I've started copying down the next chapter, don't know if I'll finish today but I have some time, besides I got a lot more ideas because of "Ragazza" a magazine that's totally awesome in lemony tips :P if you know what I mean! Anyway I know you're very anxious about this one so here goes. Oh one more thing! This chapter has nothing to do with the actual line of the story...just like some parts and is more concentrated on the parings than anything else :) Enjoy!

**_

* * *

Chapter 17 – Naughty, naughty! _**

Misu was screaming, Yin and Yang as if they knew of her sufferment started preparations. On the other hand some people didn't even notice!

* * *

_He caressed her naked thighs while kissing her hungrily. She felt helpless to the pleasure of his actions._

_"Natsume, don't ever stop!"_

_"I wouldn't even if I could my precious kitten!"_

_The blue sky transmitted innocence although what they were doing was everything but innocent._

_"You know we might just get caught!" she worriedly purred in to his ear_

_"I'll burn who ever interrupts this moment!" he said looking deeply in her eyes_

_She almost climaxed when he said that._

_They were in school storage room it was dark. In the darkness you can't see so the other four senses are even more active, that means tact as well. Her hands were placed on his neck and caressed it. His skin got goose bumps as did hers when he placed his hands under her shirt and touched her soft back. The pure pleasure of the touch and warmth of each others skin was heavenly. She jumped on his lap and he searched for support on the nearest wall, he and pressed against it. Her legs surrounded his waist which caused her to brush against his already hard member._

_"Natsume…the wall…it's….hmmm…cold" she said between breaths. He immediately reacted and grabbed her by the waist, with her legs still surrounding him, and turned around where there were some mattresses. He sat her down and they were at about the same height. He stared at her with yearning eyes, craving each bit of her soft pale skin. She was panting looking in his deep almost red eyes. His clothes, like hers were all messed up, probably missing some buttons. She reached out with her hand and unbuttoned one of his buttons as she pulled him in for another kiss. She couldn't possibly resist him. She felt the need to touch him, but at the same time his skin burnt her, most likely because of the pleasure. As he was pulled in he automatically opened her legs, fitting in between them perfectly to be as close to her as possible. He slid his hand in her shirt from the back and undid her bra. She moaned as she felt his hand slide forward and fondled her bare breast underneath the shirt._

_"Tsk" he purred in her ear "Don't be so loud little girl, someone might hear us" he said just before kissing her and laying her back on the mattresses. He positioned his legs between hers fingered the outside of her thigh moving up taking her skirt in his hand and pulling it back. Natsume kissed her tummy while putting his hand over her panties brushing her clitoris and making her moist. Even though he was on top of her she struggled to move her hand, searching an opening to unzip his pants._

"Mikan?" she suddenly woke up to the familiar feminine voice call her. She looked up and found herself staring at the pink haired girl with a worried face.

"Mikan? Are you alright? You face is all red! Do you have a fever?" Anna said putting her hand on her forehead.

"Huh? Where am I?"

"Tsk, little girl you fell a sleep in class again!" Natsume said under his little book (the one Hotaru gave him, remember :P He's still studying it )

"What?" Mikan said clueless, and then it hit her. It was all just a dream. Her face flushed red as she remembered every detail.

"You probably have a fever I better get you one of Nonoko's potions!"

"No, no, no! I'm fine! It's just it is really hot today!" she said pulling her sleeve.

"Mikan! Now I'm sure you're sick! It's the middle of November! It's snowing outside and you're hot?"

"I'd almost say she's on fire" the smiling young man said looking at her teasingly. She looked at Koko and widened her eyes.

_"He couldn't have, could he?" _she thought

"I could and I did" he said smiling. This instantly made the Anna alert

"What? Did you read her mind? What happened?"

"It's nothing" Mikan stuttered, Anna left

_"Koko! If you even dare to tell this to ANYONE I'll show you what I'm capable of" _she thought to make sure only he heard

"I know exactly of what you can do! Remember I can read minds, I know what happened over a month ago when you started coming late to school"

"And you didn't tell?" Mikan hoped

"I got directly to the core of your feelings, I saw your memories, your nightmares" he had a very serious tone "Not purposely at times, but your feelings were so intense that they got forcefully in me. That's the whole foundation of my Alice, or so they say. I can feel the waves of the people around me and create an image or 'hear' what they are saying. That's why I'm always smiling" his frown turned into a grin "Some people might think it must be awful to know everything that someone is thinking right? Well it makes me happy, because I not only know what they are thinking at that moment but I can also know the context and understand that person better that the own person understands him- or herself"

"What are you talking about?" Mikan looked intrigued

"What I want to say is: I didn't tell because I understand you feelings"

"That means you won't tell this either right?" she smiled pleasingly

"Uhm….not really"

"Whaaaa??"

"Your fantasies are way too good to keep this for myself" he smiled and turned his back

The blood rose to her cheeks as she watched Koko walking in Natsume's direction with a grin on his face

"Koko! You get back here!" she jumped up high and hit the boy on the head sending him face forward straight to the floor. She stood on his back and smiled lookeing at Natsume.

"What's up little girl?" he spoke eyeing the mind reader on the floor

"Oh nothing…shall we?" they started to walk to the door

"I can't go with you today I have some…erm things to do" he stuttered looking away

"Oh" she sadly spoke "Well what about…you know…" she said as she opened the door to the corridor

"Don't worry about that. You just do the drills I taught you until they are perfect and you'll be fine for today. You won't need supervision for that"

"If you say so. But how long is perfect?"

"Just do them until dinner time and then go straight to bed"

There was an awkward silence between them

"Okay then, bye" Mikan said before turning the corridor corner to the stairs

"Uhm…yeah…bye" Nastume said awquardly

_"What was that all about?" _she thought, but quickly shook her thoughts away to prepare for training.

Natsume watched through the window as Mikan went in to the forest. This was his chance. He turned around and walked the opposite direction, Central Town awaited him, but he had a lot of time to prepare everything before Mikan was ready.

* * *

Hotaru and Ruka watched him from the classroom door. 

"Hotaru, are you sure about this?"

"Ruka, why would I do this if I wasn't sure?"

"For the sheer pleasure of it?"

"There are more this to life than pleasure" she paused "besides, this isn't my greatest pleasure"

"Oh no? Then what is?"

"That's not something I should be telling you. You should just find out" she said before walking away leaving him blushing behind.

_"Oh God! Why does she do this to me?"_ he thought. She stopped in her tracks.

"For the sheer pleasure of seeing you dumbfounded..." se paused "You look cute"

"How did you..."

"That's your face every time you question yourself why I torture you. You forget I'm a photographer"

"Better said, a blackmailer"

"Hurry up, you said you'd help or else…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know"

They left towards the dormitories

* * *

In the deepest base of the dangerous ability class Persona with two other dark operatives. 

"Hold her down!" Persona growled as he tried to stick a needle in the girl on the chair

"We're trying but she's feisty!" one said

"Oh stop complaining!" Misu said gritting her teeth "You're not the ones getting stabbed here!" she screamed as she felt a piercing pain in her arm

"This should keep you quiet for a while you little-"

"Persona! Don't overdose her you incompetent fool! We need her drugged enough to tell the truth, but not dead!" the boy leaning on the door directed.

"I know sir, but she-"

"Don't talk back to me you insolent fool"

"Of course not Black Lotus, sir" _Oh how he hated his supposed little brother_

"Shit!" Lotus fell on one knee and grabbed the door as support

"Sir? What's wrong?" _Respect however was first, but not to him_

"You little idiot! What do you think? I had to train that girl and she attacked me. Who would have thought that she had so much power to do this to ME?" he said forcing himself to stand up

"It's your own fault for trying to abuse her" as soon as he finished the sentence he was thrown to the wall. The boy's arm held Persona, whose mask had fallen off, by his neck. He was bleeding, but smiled.

"You insignificant piece off shit, I told you not to talk back. And what's so damn funny?"

"The stupid look on-" he was about to finish when everything went black.

"You two! I come here to see if you are doing your job properly and find you arguing! What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Lotus let go of Persona and both tried to adapt their eyes to the sudden darkness.

"Kami-sama (means God, in this case it's the name)! We are terribly sorry for the unpleasant incident. It will not happen again." Lotus said

"I'll make sure of it! Lotus, take care of my sister she should be good for questioning now if Persona didn't give to much drugs. Persona, you are coming with me!" the voice ordered

"Hai!" They both said at the same time.

As Persona was walking behind the shadowy figure one heard screams from the room they had just left.

"Kami-sama? Could you please explain why you would do that to you own sister?"

"That creature to whom I refer to sister is nothing but a genetic mistake and has nothing to do with my greatness, therefore I show no mercy. Besides you should be worrying what I'm going to do you. You almost blew it with your temper" the figure turned around revealing a glance of her pale skin and almost gray blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, my mistress, but I still don't understand why I have to put up with that insolent little spy!"

"I know I grow tired of him too. I should be able to get rid of him by the next new moon"

"I trust you my dearest, I will always be faithful to you. I know you will be able to create the perfect world without Alices and will finally be rid of that dreadful curse"

"I know not if this is a curse or a blessing, I just know that I cannot carry the faith of the world on my shoulders anymore! I have to be alive for the rest of these idiots who don't even understand their true potentials!"

"It truly is a curse, but a blessing as well. To live eternally, but in the shadows, in the darkness"

"That is why I have to be able to make that girl more powerful!"

"I don't want you to leave me" he said holding her in his arms

"Persona, my dearest, you just told me you were faithful to me, prove it now. Let me rest, I think it is time this ended."

They stood there holding each other, in the darkness.

* * *

They stood there holding each other, it was almost sundown.

"You know if we're caught here or reputations as class representative and daughter of the Shouda family will be forever stained" she purred in his ear

"I don't care!" he said kissing her neck lustfully "You free the animal in me!"

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" she pulled him back looking teasingly

"Why not?" he grinned putting his glasses on the nearby table grinning

He pulled her in to a deep kiss. Her heart pounded excitedly, so much in fact ,that her whiskers came out. This made her blush and look down, but it didn't bother Yuu at all

"See what I mean? That's how you make me feel"

"Yeah, whatever" she said pouting cutely

"Where do you want to go?"

"Huh?"

"Where do you want to go? You don't want us to get caught right?" he paused blushing and then bit his lip just before he could bring himself to say the words he wanted to say for three years now, since he first fell in love with her "My room, or yours?"

She looked away, apparently bothered

"I thought you were supposed to be smart! Mine of course! You always take a girl's first in her own room, isn't it more romantic?"

"Romantic wouldn't be a problem wherever we were. You forgot what my Alice was" he lifted her up bridal style, literally, because he created the illusion that she was wearing a fantastic bride's dress.

"I never forget, since you seem to remind me every day."

Yuu smiled tenderly with a blush on his face making her happy. They left the classroom in the direction of the dorms; it was dusk so no one would see them on the way.

Hotaru was sitting on one of Mikan's couches, while Ruka stood on top of a chair spraying a camera with a spray.

"All done" he said massaging his shoulders. He had been painting turtle cams whit chameleon ink for two hours now, all of this part of Hotaru's plan to catch Mikan and Natsume 'in action', as she put it. She stood up and examined his work.

"There is still a bit that's missing ink" she pointed out

"Where?" he bent himself forward to look at where she was pointing, but he unbalanced and fell over. He shouted and was expecting to fall on the hard floor with a big thud, but instead he fell on something soft.

"Ita-ai!" Hotaru complained

Ruka looked at her and noticed where he had his hands.

"Oh god I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" he stood up and stretched out his hand to help her.

"Yeah I'm fine, as long as you pay the insurance fee!" she said cleaning her skirt "And the dry cleaners."

He sweat dropped and laughed nervously, thinking that maybe she hadn't noticed that he had put his hands on her breasts.

"And of course take responsibility if no one wants to marry me because you've put your hands all over my private areas!" she turned around abruptly and sprayed the camera from afar. Ruka was blushing

"Let's go. She'll be back any minute and I still have to check on the equipment."

"Ha-Hai!"

They left and it was the best decision to make, because ten minutes later Mikan had returned. She laid herself on the bed tired and panting from the exhaustion. She had improved a lot in the past weeks, but training was still very harsh on her.

Ruka and Hotaru were in Hotaru's room and observed her. At some times Ruka would turn his face so he wouldn't look.

Mikan sat up with her shirt half open, revealing her bellybutton. She yawned and at that exact moment there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she asked from her room, not bothering to get up. No one answered.

"The doors open Natsume, come in" she said lying back again

The boy came in her room with a paper bag in his hands.

"You really should be more careful, what if it wasn't me?"

"You're the only person that when I ask who it is keeps silent"

"Me and other dark agents"

"Then you should start answering" she said annoyed, taking the chance to roll over and button her shirt before it revealed anything else.

"I thought you wouldn't be coming, why are you here?" she was definitely not pleased

"If you want I can leave" he said starting to pick up the bag he had just put on the desk

"No!" she suddenly said sitting up straight again "I wanted you to come, but I thought you might have a date or something since you skipped training" He sighed and went in her bathroom. He turned on the hot water. Mikan looked intrigued. He came out after a while.

"Go take a bath, little girl, you stink"

"Of course I do! I didn't skip training"

"Just go!"

She stepped in to the bathroom and locked the door. When she turned around she saw the bathtub filled with pinkish water and scented candles all over the bathroom. Her jaw fell open.

"Natsume? What, what is this?" she stuttered

"Since you're an idiot I'll explain. Those are central town aromatic candles and bath salts. Since you were getting tired I wanted to surprise you!"

"This is wonderful" she said stepping in to the tub. She lied there inhaling the vapors. Small illusions came out of the water small pixies were running around laughing. Mikan smiled at the sight.

"Natsume?"

"Yeah?"

"What are they made of?"

"It's ginger, cinnamon, strawberry and cherry"

"They smell wonderful"

She was in there for about half an hour, which was the time it took for the steam illusions to wear off. She stepped out of the tub with a very red face and wrapped the towel around her wet body.

* * *

"Shit! You can't see a thing" Hotaru complained "The hot water steamed up the lenses"

* * *

Mikan leaned against the door for support. She was feeling very dizzy and hot.

"Natsume?" she said looking around her room. Her eyes widened as she saw the paradise like environment. There was a reddish glow all over the room, because of the hundreds of scented candles. Incenses were everywhere and there was a table near her bed with bottles of oils and creams. On her bed there was a large towel spread out.

"Mikan…I didn't just do the bath part"

She looked at the door where Natsume was standing with a tray with a tea pot and two small cups. He was wearing only some large black silk pants that enhanced his toned body.

"What is all this? Are you crazy?" she asked completely overwhelmed. He put the tray down on the desk where the paper bag he used to carry everything in was and walked slowly in front of her.

_"Yes, I am. For you"_ she thought he would say. It was probably the effect of the aphrodisiac steams working her mind. (The ingredients I mentioned before like ginger and so on are all natural aphrodisiacs, I hope you understand why she was red :P)

"You ungrateful little girl. Here I am doing all this for you and you call me crazy" he said cupping her chin.

"Baka" she whispered turning around to avoid eye contact. She smiled and attempted to provoke him

"Is it me or is it getting hot in here?" she said spreading her arms while holding the towel.

"I think I'm taking this off" she let go of the towel, but Natsume caught it and hugged her, while wrapping the towel against her waist.

"It's you. Believe me. Those steams are aphrodisiacs; you don't want to do anything you might regret under the effect of those things"

She blushed. Not because of his words, she hadn't even listened. It was him. He had his soft, muscular chest against her bare defenseless back. She tried to maintain herself calm while she cursed inside to the fact that he had done to her exactly what she wanted to do to him, make him embarrassed. She tried again. Mikan turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. He was now blushing because of the soft touch of her beasts against his chest.

"What are you doing?"

"What ever you want me to do" she said teasingly "Isn't that why you did all this?"

He sighed

"I knew I shouldn't have gone with the aphrodisiacs" he picked her up bridal style and sat her down on the bed with her back facing up.

"Hey!" she complained "You could be a little less of a brute, this is my first time you know!"

"No not really" he said getting on the bed. He reached out and grabbed an oil bottle.

"What are you doing?" she said trying to look above her shoulder

"Just lye there quiet. I'm not doing what you were dreaming of this morning"

Her face turned red

"Koko told you?"

"He had this dimwit grin during my trip to central town. I made him tell, although I didn't have to do much to get the information." he got on top o her and sat down on her butt.

"Hey what-"

"A massage is what I had planed. If you want anything more you'll have to wait for another night. This night is for what I had planed." He passed his hands throughout her back with the warm oil. She moaned with pleasure.

* * *

"What is happening? The sounds all twisted?"

_"Is it me or is it getting hot in here, or is it just me? I think I'm taking this off" _

_"It's you. Believe me. Those steams are aphrodisiacs; you don't want to do anything you might regret under the effect of those things" _

-Ruffle, ruffle-

_"What are you doing?" _

_"What ever you want me to do. Isn't that why you did all this?" _

_"I knew I shouldn't have gone with the aphrodisiacs _

_"Hey! You could be a little less of a brute; this is my first time you know!" _

_"No not really" _they could hear the bed squeaking

_"What are you doing?" _

There was a fuzzy sound, they couldn't make anything out

"The steam must be interfering with the circuits. It's a sign that we shouldn't be doing this" Ruka said

"Shh! I'm trying to listen"

_She moaned with pleasure _

"Okay, maybe you're right" she blushed. Ruka reached out to turn off the television.

"This is really wrong!" he said

"But you were as interested in it as I was, or else you would have never agreed to it" she said standing up

"It's just because I never, you know, so I was curious."

"So this isn't about Mikan?"

"No it isn't… I got over her"

"This quickly?"

"I had someone else to think of"

"Oh really? Who?"

"Hotaru, I thought you were a genius"

"Yeah, but maybe I don't want to see who it is"

"Why is that?"

"You know, I'm what normal humans call erm"

"Jealousy?"

She blushed

"You know that's plain stupid"

"Oh excuse me"

"Say you want to try it?" Ruka said rubbing his head

"Try what?" she knew what he was talking about, but preferred to play dumb

"You know…"

"You're the only one that would have interest in that, although it would be interesting for blackmail" she went to her bedroom Ruka followed

"I'm kidding. Don't run aw-" he sopped in his tracks as he watched Hotaru take off her shirt, revealing her pale skin and purple laced bra.

"Hey-Hey! What are you doing?"

"What do you think idiot?" she unzipped her skirt

"I told you I was kidding"

"Though luck I wasn't"

"Hotaru, now come on! Stop it" he wanted to turn away but couldn't, he wanted it. He wanted it bad, but it wasn't because of what it was, it was because it was who it was.

She laid herself on the bed and tapped her hand beside her.

"Come here, be a man" she purred

It was instinctive. He walked forward like in a daze and sat on the bed. He took his shirt of and looked at her who looked back with lustful eyes.

"I really don't think we should be doing this"

"Why not?"

"The reasons for doing this are all wrong"

"Whose reasons? Mine or yours?" she said. He paused to think and looked away

"Yours" he finally spoke

"Mine are obvious aren't they, I mean only an idiot wouldn't know my reasons, and you are a man, you can sleep with whoever you want even if you don't love them"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You just want to try it out right? To be an adult, to feel like a real man"

"No, that's not-"

"And I just want to be with the person I love, at least the first time, even if he doesn't love me back"

"Hotaru are you saying you-"

"Oh just shut up and start already" she said looking away blushing

He got out of bed and walked towards the window. She looked in astonishment.

"I won't do this unless you understand how I feel"

"Oh please, if it's just because I'm Mikan's best friend forget it. I shouldn't have suggested it"

"No it's not that!" he turned around unexpectedly

"Then what" she said putting her silk room robe on

"You just opened up to me"

"If that's what's making you-"

"Stop it! Shut up and listen! You're the one who's supposed to be smart and you don't understand? You said you loved me! I can't just stay indifferent! I can't stay indifferent because I love you back! I didn't know it, but I do!"

"You love me and you didn't know it until the moment I told you I loved you, ha!" she walked towards the living room

"No! I loved you even before I started dating Mikan, just like she loves Natsume since we were kids!"

"Ruka, don't. I understand it's weird, but-"

He walked up to her and kissed her.

"You talk to much genius" He said as he put his hand on her face and kissed her again. He had his eyes closed shut, to suppress the tears that had come to his eyes because of the coldness in Hotaru's words. He kissed her to warm her heart to see if he could finally get through to her.

Her eyes were wide open. She watched as from the corner of his eye a tear rolled down his cheek. She pushed him back and turned around, touching her lips.

"Get out!" she said frigidly

"Hotaru, look I-"

"GET OUT!"

He walked up to her and hugged her from behind

"No" he whispered in her ear

"Why?" her voice trembled

"Because I don't want to leave your side"

"No, I mean, why are you doing this to me? Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not" he reassured her hugging her tighter

"Than prove it"

"Whatever you want"

She turned around and hugged him back.

"Stay away from me" she spoke. His eyes widened. "Stay away from me for a whole week"

"Why?"

"Just do it, and I might believe you."

"I can't do that! How does that prove anything?"

"You said whatever I wanted. So take it or leave it"

"I'll take it, but believe me it won't be easy"

"I'll only believe one thing at a time, now leave I have to go to bed"

"Wait! I have one condition"

"Don't push it! What?"

He pulled her in into a long breathtaking kiss. Hotaru simply gave in. It was going to be difficult for her, so she might as well take the chance to say goodbye to her loved one probably forever. He caressed her lips with his tongue pushing in to her mouth fighting for that last moment between them. If he couldn't get near her for the next week, then he would at least enjoy this last moment, and replay it and every other moment they had had in his head, so he wouldn't feel lonely. She slipped her hands on his chest as he turned her around and pushed her against the wall gently, with his hands on her waist. She pushed him softly to break the kiss. He looked down at her with loving eyes.

"Out" she managed to pant out and so he did.

She leaned against the wall and fell on the floor the instant she heard the door shut.

"What… a… great… kisser…" she whispered to herself still panting, not from lack of air but from the ecstasy of the kiss. She stood up.

"Baka" she whispered to herself. "Now where did I put my security video recorder…"

She wandered off in her own thoughts completely forgetting why Ruka had come in the first place.

* * *

"Oh Natsume, harder, don't stop!" she moaned filled with pleasure. Her skin had goose bumps all over as his hands caressed her naked back.

"Mikan, keep it down, I dind't turn on the sound barrier"

"I'm sorry it's just that it's soooo good" she grabbed the sheets biting her lip trying to suppress the amount of pleasure flowing out of her in the form of moans and tingles.

Natsume couldn't take it anymore. If she didn't stop squirming and moaning he was going to pounce on her and possess her for his own shameless thoughts.

He stood up and went to the door to turn n the sound barrier.

"Natsume where are you going?"

He returned with a grin on his lips while looking on the floor.

"What's the matter" she said sitting up and pulling the towel in front of her naked body. He walked slowly towards the bed and kneed on it. He crawled to her and placed himself in between her legs.

"Back side done, time for the front side"

Mikan's eyes widened in surprise the looked at him naughtily as she pulled him down on the bed. He pressed against her kissing her eagerly. He just couldn't keep away. He put his hands in the inside of her thighs. She moaned and lifted her self up, a sign for him to take her, there and then.

**

* * *

Mm:** That's that then, this chapter is getting way too long 

**Suki and Toby: **NO!

**Mm:** Huh? Why?

**Suki:** You can't just stop at the best part!

**Toby:** Yeah! Come on! Just finish it!

**Mm:** I was just kidding :P now where was I?

* * *

She moaned and lifted her self up, a sign for him to take her, there and then. He slipped one finger in side of her and smiled as she winced and flinched her body up. She stroked against his silk pants, which cause his erection to build up. 

"I thought…you said… you weren't…going…to…ah…make my fantasies happen tonight" she panted

"I'm not" he said kissing her down the neck down to her stomach, while slipping another finger inside. She moaned again

"Oh no? Then what are you doing?"

"Massage" he removed both fingers and drew a line from the fault of her breasts to her thighs, kissing it clean short after.

He sat up and looked at her. She was lying down helpless, blushing hard and panting. He could take her now, but chose not to. He laied down beside her and sighed.

"Why did you stop?"

"Because I …lo-" he started

"I love you" she whispered out

"Huh?" he sat up and looked at her

"I love you, you idiot! I always have, and you just haven't…noti…" she fell a sleep

He sighed in relief

_"She won't remember much, but I guess it's for the best" _he stood up and started cleaning up as he remembered what the shop keeper said

_"Ohh…you have a good eye young man"_ _the old man spurred out "That's a winner for your girlfriend! If she takes a bath with that and inhales the steams she'll e in perfect delight" he laughed hysterically "I invented that one myself, when I still had an Alice! It's how I conquered my wife. They only side effect it's that the person who inhales that won't remember anything too detailed" _

_"Then how'd you conquer you're wife?" _

_"She said something girls don't usually have the courage to say!" _

_"What do you mean old man?" _

_"Ah…you'll find out…just don't take advantage of her. I normally don't give that out to just anyone…" _

_"I wasn't going to-" _

_"Here are the massage oils you ordered" he smiled and put the bottle in the bag _

_"How much? The oils, incenses and candles that's 50 rabbits" _

_"What about the-" _

_"You're not very bright are you? Total of 50 rabbits" the man smiled and Natsume smirked back _

_"Here you go" _

_"Come back again and next time bring your girlfriend" _

"I wonder what she'll remember" he said just before shutting the door, leaving Mikan in her pyjamas under the sheets, sleeping peacefully.

* * *

**Mm:** Doone This was one freakin long chapter...that's why it took so long! Anyway i hpe you liked it please review!  
**_ANOUNCEMENT:_** CHRISTMAS SPECIAL CHAPTER! Coming out on December 24th or 25th!!! I had totally forgotten about Christmas! 

_Next time:_

_"Happy Birthday Natsume!" Mikan smiled brightly -- TOMORROW! 27th o November, Natsume's actual birthday!!!_


	18. Special 2711

**Chapter 18 - Special oc****casion**

Crazy girls screaming "Natsume" were running walk around the school, chasing after the poor Kuro Neko. Even though his abilities, not even he was able to escape the clutches of the fanatic hormone filled girls. It had been going on since midnight. Messages, letters and all kinds of presents with notes saying "I'm your present take me tonight" or "I'll be your first and your last" or even "I'll possess your body with such passion you'll never want another". He ran in to a corner, but dead end! Suddenly somebody grabbed his collar and pulled him in to the dark wall.

"He went this way" a girl said pointing to the dead end. She blinked a couple of times then spoke again "He's not here! But it has no exit. He must have gone straight ahead!"

"Come on then hurry up!"

A black cloak fell from the wall and Natsume appeared with his mouth held by the young girl with her hair down.

"Are you okay?" she said letting go of his mouth

He turned around and grabbed her arms looking deeply in her eyes. He leaned down and gave her a quick peck. She blushed and then opened her mouth to talk, but he was already gone. Since that morning he had been acting strange.

"_Hey Natsume!" she smiled brightly as she walked in the classroom. They were the only ones there._

"_You came in early! Good I wanted to be the first say it" Mikan sat down on the desk and looked down at him. He was looking out of the window and had a very distant look on his face._

"_Say it then." He said putting a hand on his chin looking at her_

"_Happy Birthday Natsume" she said smiling brightly_

_He stood up and opened her legs and placed himself in between them. He cupped her face in his hand and placed the other one on her revealed leg._

"_Pervert" she whispered blushing and avoiding eye contact, but didn't move._

"_Where's my present" he asked hoping for an answer like those in the love letters many girls slipped under his door at midnight._

"_I already gave you your present." She said with somewhat of a displeased tone_

"_You mean the pyjamas" he said teasingly "I can only wear them in your room."_

"_What? Is that a rule you made up?"_

"_No. Actually it's something I decided"_

_Both of them started laughing and then there was silence._

"_Natsume?"_

"_Na-ani?"_

"_What happened last night" she paused "I really can't remember"_

"_Nothing happened. Nothing that would make you too embarrassed that is."_

"_So no…"_

"_Not really…almost" he said getting closer to her face_

"_And how far is almost?" She put her hand on his that was still rested on her thigh and encouraged him to go higher_

"_Very far" he whispered in her ear and put his hand over her panties. He kissed her and started pulling on them when suddenly a group of boys came in_

"_Hey Natsume. Happy-" one of them started saying, but then caught them in their compromising position._

_He broke the kiss and looked at his classmates. His hand however was still under her skirt. She blushed like a tomato and closed her legs shutting his hand in._

"_Sorry if we interrupted birthday boy" one of them grinned maliciously._

"_Only Natsume, to be having his sex affairs in public" one whispered_

"_He's already in advanced mode" he snickered_

_Before they could leave the room entirely and Natsume could snap his fingers to burn their scalps a group of hysterical girls came through the door stampeding through them._

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they all said in perfect unison_

_Natsume sighed_

"_You better forget Natsume girls" one joked_

"_Yeah, he's taken, you could give us others a chance" the other one said rubbing his hands_

"_WHAT?" a girl screamed hysterically_

"_Who?" another one asked_

"_Isn't it obvious it's Mikan!"_

"_HEEEH?!" they shrieked in harmony_

_They turned to face where Natsume was but found only Mikan sitting on the desk still blushing like a Christmas light_

"_Hey! Where did he go? I still have to give him my present"_

"_Mikan! You better not take our Natsume!"_

_And so they left. She blinked unbelievingly and sighed_

_One of the guys turned to her and said_

"_If it doesn't work out between you two, you can always keep me as a consolation"_

_Mikan stood up at the speed of light, slapped the idiot to the ground, leaving him with a bleeding nose and left after Natsume._

She remembered that morning's events and also the reason he might be acting strange

"_He never did tell me how far we went! Oh god!" _she thought

Suddenly the bell rang.

"_Ah! I have classes! I can't be with Natsume now! I wonder if he's going to slip class. I guess I'll go check at his favourite spot. He's likely to be there"_

She ran to the Sakura tree and on the way ran in to the girls who had given up on their search to go to class. They mumbled "I wonder where he is" and "I want to make him mine!" and other stupid and possessive things again.

Mikan hid in a corner and giggled. She then remembered what she was originally doing and ran off. As she arrived at the Sakura tree she stopped to recover her breath and leaned against it.

"Don't make me run all around the school to find you, you troublemaker!"

"It's not my fault" Natsume said from the tree top. She had felt his presence the instant she came near the tree.

"Are you planning on skipping class today?"

"Yeah"

"Okay!" she said smiling brightly

"Hmn? Aren't you going to reprehend me?"

"Nope"

"Then what?"

"Nothing! I just want to spend your birthday with you!"

"What about training?"

"I haven't got training today! Persona-sensei sent a message telling me that he couldn't train me today, but I could have the day off. Tomorrow it seems he's going to teach me something new!"

Natsume clicked his tongue and jumped off the tree

"You're beginning to act like those fan girls, you know?"

Mikan smiled brightly and hugged his arm pressing her breast against it on purpose.

"Where do you want to go?" Mikan asked smilingly

"Anywhere where there aren't stupid girls running around"

"I know just the place!..." she said tugging them to their destination

"…CENTRAL TOWN!" she said almost pulling his arm out

"I thought you said there weren't going to be any stupid girls"

Mikan looked around

"But there isn't a girl in sight"

"Ba-aka" he said getting loose from her grip

It then hit her

"HEY!" she complained and ran after him unknowing of the small smirk on his face.

They strolled around central town. They had breakfast at the Majestic Café and then shopped around. Mikan had known that they would probably end up skipping class, so she brought her savings with her.

"Oh! Let's go in here!"

"Why? It's a dumb antique Alice objects' store!"

"Come on! I have a surprise for you!"

They went in and a little girl greeted them flying on some sort of magic carpet.

"Greetings lovers!" she said enthusiastically

"Uhm we're not-" Mikan started

"Yeah, yeah that's what they all say! Come in come in!" she flew around and went through a door that was covered with strings of beads. They both followed.

As they went in the room Mikan started looking everywhere excitedly etting out some oos and aas. Even Natsume could help but be amazed at the sight. Thy stepped in the back room of the small dusty old store where there was huge grand room filled with golden items, rare antiques, models of old inventions like Leonardo DaVincis flying machine and so on. In the centre of the room there was a fountain with a crystal ball floating at the top jet of water. It shone thousands of colours and made the mood comfortable, even for the Black Cat.

"Hm… so it's his birthday huh?" the girl said examining Natsume

"How'd you-" Natsume asked

"You haven't been here before have you? Just thought it was some dusty rundown place she was taking you and that hopefully you could suffocate in the dust before you could get to bored"

Mikan didn't even complain at the remark. She was too busy watching an old recorder to even listen.

"Mikan-chan?" the girl said to captivate her attention.

"Yes?"

"I have exactly what he needs!" she said smiling

"Really?"

"Yeah, come with me" she jumped off the carpet and landed gracefully on the floor. She walked through a small Japanese style door to her left and signalled them to follow. I was a beautiful Japanese style room with an exit to the balcony where there was a small pond and one could hear the clunk of the bamboo on the rock after filling with water.

"This is our special connections room. You can contact whoever you want outside the academy. You will not really leave the academy, nor will the people you contact with come in. You'll just have an image of yourself projected to them and you will have theirs, although you can feel their touch and such. It only works if the need to see them is enormous!" she paused "You want to see you family don't you Natsume-kun?"

He looked down and remembered his sister. How he longed to see Aoi. He wondered how much she had grown and smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes" the girl continued

"Place your left had, that represents your heart over this" she said in a very amused tone. He obeyed

"Uhh! You must really want to see them! It says here that you can go up to four hours in there. It's rare that so much time can go by"

"I…I miss her" he stuttered

"Isn't this great we're going to see Aoi again" Mikan said smiling brightly

"Ah-Ah! Miss you cannot go in with him. The feelings you have to be in perfect unison to see the same people or else this could end up in a twisted alternative reality. You'd be in a coma and would never wake up again. That's why the need to see someone has to be very big" the teenager explained

"Oh… that's too bad! I wanted to see Aoi a lot, But not as much as Natsume obviously!"

"Is it alright for you to wait here?" he said hesitantly

"No problem at all! This is my gift to you so of course I'll wait! I'll do some shopping in the meantime"

They both hugged and Mikan said farewell

"Give her a hug from me okay?"

"Of course. See you in a while"

"See you"

Mikan left the room and the girl closed the Japanese style doors. On the outside she turned a monitor on and turned some buttons.

"All set" she assured "There he'll now be seen by his family. We can't see all of them together in the room, but we can see Natsume. It's kind of weird for you to watch since he'll be acting like he's talking to himself, although he's not"

"Oh I'm not going to watch! I'm going shopping. This is just one of the gifts I had planned for him!" she smiled and left for her shopping afternoon

(I know I should be posting what either one of them is doing, but I sort of have other plans for that later )

Four hours latter:

Mikan went in the store and smiled at the young shopkeeper.

"So is he out yet?"

"No, but it's almost time. I'll send the bill to your room to not discuss prices in front of your boyfriend"

"He's not my-"

And with that said Natsume came out of the back door with his hands in his pockets and closed eyes.

"What's wrong?" Mikan asked worriedly. Natsume opened his eyes.

"Have you been crying? You're eyes are all red!" she asked running to his side

"No, that's just my natural eye coulor!"

"No! I mean the part that's supposed to be white is red! Don't lie to me come on what happened?"

"Nothing, little girl! Let's go before I-"

"Before you what?"

"Oh never mind!"

"Let's go back to the dorms! I have more surprises for you"

"Can I take anymore of your silly surprises?"

"I dunno! Can you?"

"I'll try" he sighed and opened the shop door for her

"Come again soon!" the young girl said waving

Natsume looked back and mouthed a "Thank you" to the girl. She smiled.

At the dorms Mikan was at her door, had her key in the lock and was about to open the door when Natsume grabbed her waist and fitted his chin in the small space between her neck and shoulder.

"So what's the surprise for you to be bringing mw back to your room?"

"You really want to know?" she purred teasingly

"Mh-Hm"

"I can only give you a tip"

"And what's that?"

"It's nothing we haven't done before"

"Mikan" He used her name. That always made her heart beat rise a little.

"Can I ask for a birthday present only you can give me?

She nodded against his face

"Will you be my-"

She was so caught up in the moment that she turned the key and opened the door before he could finish. They fell over as the door opened. The lights suddenly went on and about 10 people yelled:

"Happy birthday, Natsume!"

They stood shocked while looking at the two of them lying on the floor.

"You could have at least waited until after the party to start you little games" Hotaru said. Everybody laughed happily as both of them stood up. Natsume had a fearful look upon his face, everybody quieted down.

He put his hands in his pockets and grinned at Ruka who was standing beside Hotaru.

"Why is everyone so serious? Is this a party or what?" he finally said. The mood was cheerful again.

* * *

I didn't edit this at all, I have no time! I just wanted to make sure I published this on Natsume's Birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY NATSUME!!!! 


	19. Christmas at Gakuen Alice

_** SPECIAL GAKUEN ALICE TRIPLE CHAPTERS  
**_

_**Chapter 19 – **__**Christmas at Gakuen Alice (1)  
**_

The sky was gray and it was cold. Even though for the past days it had been cold, there was a beautiful blue sky and shinny winter sun. December was a time of exams and missions for Mikan and there was no time for relationships or fun for the special-star student. She had been on missions every single night, and the only time she had was for her studies and training. Natsume almost never saw her around it was very disturbing, since he had gone from an intense relationship to nothing whatsoever. He looked up and saw a small snowflake fall.

"White Christmas huh?"

"_Onii-chan!" Aoi's voice was unstable; she couldn't even believe her eyes_

"_A-Aoi" he was amazed in how much his sister had grown up. She was now a very beautiful teenager with a very well built body._

"_H-How, how can it be? You're here!" she ran towards him and hugged him tightly and he hugged back._

"_You've grown up so much." He said caressing her hair. It was so real. He could even smell her perfume. He missed her so much_

"_Look who's talking. You look great as usual Onii-chan!"_

_There was silence_

_She looked at him and put her hand in front of her mouth to release a giggle._

"_What?"_

"_Oh nothing" her laugh was now more intense_

"_Whaat?" he insisted_

"_It's just…" she pointed at his neck_

"_It's just that, that doesn't seem like a battle wound"_

"_What is it?" he asked feeling his neck_

"_Has the very cool-girl-hating-Natsume found a girlfriend?" she said. He remembered his night with Mikan and blushed_

"_Is it Mikan-onee-sama? You really liked her back then"_

"_I did no-"_

"_You think you can fool me? Your own sister! I saw right through you and when I think about it her too"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_You could definitely notice she liked you…somewhat. You liked her more back then, though."_

"_But, no. I haven't got a girl friend"_

_She crossed her arms and eyed him_

"_MY brother hasn't got a girlfriend. Try telling that to someone gullible. And tell them it's not Mikan while you're at it"_

_She sat down on the pillow and poured some tea in to the pot._

"_What's with this room anyway? I thought even though it was allowed to send letters again you couldn't be with anyone outside of school."_

"_Well, I'm not really here and you're not really here"_

"_What?"_

"_I suppose it's an alternate dimension transportation thing"_

"_Alice Academy is getting more sci-fi by the minute!"_

"_I guess"_

"_I'm glad though"_

"_Me too"_

_Several hours of conversation and updating later the alarm sounded:_

"_Ten minutes. Ten minutes to teleportation"_

"_I guess this is goodbye, huh?" Natsume said trying to avoid the flush of sadness that the alarm had brought to him_

"_No." she said smiling_

"_I have to go you know it's not like-"_

"_This isn't goodbye. This is 'see you later'! Goodbye would be if I wouldn't see you anymore, but it's your last year at the academy! You'll be out in spring and by that time, I sure hope you get Mikan"_

"_You know I can't-"_

"_Oh yes you can! You're my brother, you can do anything!" She hopped on to him and hugged him tightly_

"_See you later" she whispered in his ear_

_He nodded in to her hair, while tears rolled down from his face. She started to fade away._

"_Happy Birthday Natsume! Catch!" she threw something and he caught it with both hands_

"_Treat her wel…" she was gone_

_He was now alone in the room holding the small item she had given him in his hand._

He stood there looking at what his sister had given him. I was a small butterfly brooch it was made of silver and had all the little details on the wings. The wings were a tone of blue fading to green. It shone when exposed to light, but the sky was gray, there was no light. He looked once more out of the window; the snow had layered up and was now all over the academy. Natsume sighed and moved along the corridor. It was Christmas and everybody was having fun, everybody but him and Mikan. There was one spot that snow didn't seem to fall on. He wiped the window with his sleeve to take a closer look. In the middle of the peaceful plane in front of the high school garden someone was running around taking out snow flakes before they reached the floor, forming a perfect circle. He was curious and made his way to the spot. As he got closer he noticed it was Mikan. She quickly noticed his presence and greeted without diverting her attention from what she was doing.

"Hey!"

"Hey!" he greeted back staying just outside the circle

"It's Christmas"

"Yeah"

"What are you doing here?"

"I should ask the same"

"Yeah, but I asked first"

"Well, I'm doing whatever you are doing"

"Training? You don't need to train, you have no missions"

"And you do?"

"Tonight, I have got to watch over Misu"

"Why? Don't they have someone else to do that?"

"It's Christmas, no one wants to do it"

"And you do?"

She pondered her answer.

"I guess"

"I'll ask again. And you do?"

"Yes"

"Okay"

"What okay?"

"I'm going with you"

"WHAT?" she stopped taking out snowflakes and the ground went white in two minutes. Natsume turned his back and went towards the dorms leaving Mikan behind cursing.

"_I don't want him to ruin his Christmas!"_

The sun set on Gakuen Alice and everyone was at the Great Hall having a party and a lot of fun.

Well almost everyone

"Hotaru what's wrong?" The blond boy holding his pet rabbit said in worried tone

She didn't answer

"It's because of Mikan isn't it?"

Once again she didn't answer, but turned her head to the window and watched as it snowed

"I'm also worried about her. And Natsume is missing too."

"I'm not worried about the two idiots" she said looking at him in a very gentle way

"Oh no? Are you sure? You're worried about something though"

"Well yes, obviously"

"Then tell me what's wrong?"

"I was wondering if I should have invented a snow cleaning machine for the Christmas sales, but I didn't because I was too lazy to check the weather forecaster and now look what happens, it snows, heavily. I could have made a lot of money" she set her hands on her chin and looked at Ruka who was flabbergasted.

"Wha-at?" she asked seeing no reaction from the boy

Ruka shook his head and looked at the window

"At this rate there will be a snow in and you're worried about money?"

"Exactly"

"What about Mikan and Natsume?"

Hotaru sighed

"You don't get anything do you?" she passed her finger through some sauce in her plate and put it on his face. He was about to clean it up with his hand when Hotaru grabbed it.

"You'll get you hand dirty if you do that. Come on, we'll get you to the bathroom and get you cleaned up"

She pulled him with one hand and took him through the door. As soon as they were on the other side Ruka pulled her against the wall and brushed his cheek against hers.

"Pay back!" he said smiling, but Hotaru didn't seem the slight bit amused

"Oh please, you're not angry at me for that are you? You started it!"

"Yeah, but I was going to clean it"

"Fine" he grabbed her waist and liked her cheek and then kissed it "There! Nice and clean"

Hotaru seemed even more annoyed and Ruka didn't know what else to do. She finally sighed as a sign she gave in.

"You are very hard to please you know that?"

She giggled somewhat putting her hand in front of her mouth. Ruka took it away and smiling said

"You have such a beautiful smile, please don't cover it up, will you?"

"Okay" she blushed

"You look cute when you blush"

She reached up to him, stood on her tip toes and pecked him on the nose.

"You too" she said walking towards the dorms

At first he was still and amazed, but as soon as he recovered from the shock he ran to her side, with a huge smile on his face.

_Some weeks ago: _

_Everyone was getting ready for Natsume's party. They had been preparing this for weeks_

"_I just hope Mikan doesn't blow it" Hotaru coldly said_

"_She won't" Ruka reassured from the other side of the room. He was still on the 'Don't touch Hotaru for a week to prove that you love her' probation_

"_I know she won't, at least not deliberately"_

_Ruka laughed and at the same time Hotaru blushed at his beautiful smile. She avoided eye contact with him as much as possible_

"He's having no trouble keeping away from me" _she thought _"I guess I was right after all, I wish I wasn't right all the time" _she sighed as she remembered the stupid idea she had had to make sure he loved her. If he couldn't keep away for a week he really loved her, or at least liked her, but a week had almost gone by and the only thing she ever saw from him were laughs and smiled and nothing a desperate person that wants to put his hands all over you would do._

"_HOTARU mou!" Anna shouted trying to get the now even more depressed girl's attention_

"_Sorry. What's wrong?"_

"_Me and the others are going for supplies can you and Ruka put up the rest of the decorations?"_

"_He's fine by himself"_

"_Oh Hotaru you're so mean sometimes, help out a little"_

"_Whatever you say"_

_She pushed a small button and James came rolling in_

"_You never change do you" Anna said smiling and waving goodbye_

_There was total silence in the room only Hotaru Ruka and James were there. Suddenly a small beep broke the silence._

"_Miss, my battery is running low. I'll go replace it in your room. I'll be right back"_

"_Sure. It's better that way, or else I'll have to change it later and that's too much trouble"_

_Silence ruled the room once more._

"I can't take it. I can't take this loneliness. I can't take this feeling of distance" _Ruka thought._

_Hotaru was sitting on the couch sipping some tea. Ruka came close behind her and looked intensely at her. He wanted to hold her there and then._

_"__Don't you dare" she said taking her time and giving another sip_

_"__One day went by, one day. Are you that week?" she put it back down_

_He placed himself behind her. Close enough to feel her smell but far enough not to touch her. He was desperate._

_"So? Are you that weak?" she picked up the tea again and was about to sip, when Ruka embraced her from behind making her spill it all over her lap._

_"I'm not weak" he paused "just when I'm around you!"_

_She tilted her head in his arms and softly rubbed against his toned arms_

_"The same goes here, the distance was killing me, but you failed the test" she let go of him and stood up_

_"But…I…Hotaru!"_

_"You got my uniform wet, you are such a klutz"_

_"Look I'm sorry ,but…"_

_"Just shut up for once before you say even more stupid things!"_

_"Fine"_

_"What fine?"_

_"I'll shut up"_

_"Get me a towel" she sat back down_

_"It's the least I can do" he whispered to himself_

_He went I to the bathroom and got a towel from the cabinet and when he came back he found Hoatru lying on the couch in her underwear. He let the towel fall with the shock._

_She sat up and looked in his eyes. He couldn't take it anymore. She had to be provoking him._

_"Where are you looking at?" she managed to say, obviously embarrassed_

_"At someone's beautiful body in purple laced lingerie that makes me crazy and… and for the first time in my life I feel sorry for the animals under my pheromone control, because if this is anything they feel like when I activate my Alice, then I pity them. I pity them because if they feel the same way I do right now, it's just the most uncontrollable feeling I have ever had"_

_"Nice speech animal bo-" she couldn't even finish the sentence, because Ruka had grabbed her cheeks and kissed her. He put his hands around her waist and pulled her up to him. Hotaru didn't even fight back. She wanted him badly and that stupid deal was just one way of testing him and keeping him away at the same time. She needed to sort out her feeling and for once the brilliant Imai Hotaru was totally wrong and happy about it._

_Suddenly they heard voices from the corridor and the broke the kiss._

_"Quick! Get in the bathroom" Ruka whispered as he let go of her and started picking up her clothes_

_Hotaru rushed in and picked up the towel as she did. She hadn't even finished closing the door when he group of friends came barging in. They were talking loudly but there was absolute silence when they looked at Ruka who was standing stiff still in the middle of the room with Hotaru's wet clothes in his hands_

_"What happened?" Nonoko asked_

_"Oh, nothing, nothing! Hotaru spilt some tea on her clothes and is changing in the bathroom"_

_"Why don't I believe you for some reason?" Anna said crossing her arms looking at him amused_

_"Ask Koko, if you don't believe me" he said looking at him_

"If you even dare say 'no' you'll be in big trouble with Hotaru"_Ruka thought_

_Koko sweatdropped and laughed nervously_

_"He's telling the truth, but someone needs to get Hotaru some clothes"_

_"Oh yeah! I forgot! Anna, Nonoko, can one of you lend her a uniform?"_

_Hotaru walked out of the bathroom_

_She was wearing a uniform and had pen in her hand_

_"My latest invention: A pen with which you draw clothes with and they pop out to fit the person who drew it size" she explained_

_"Then why didn't you do that ear-" Ruka said, but was interrupted by the devilish look on the black haired girl's face_

_"So did you get everything" Hotaru serenely said to change the subject_

* * *

This is getting damn hard I can't remember the story line and my writing book is lost so this is taking a bit but I'll manage I promise I'll manage :) 

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIKAN :D


	20. Not for everyone

**_Chapter 20 – Not for everyone _**

"You little brats! Get me out of here!"

"Could you shut up for a minute? You've been screaming for over an hour that you want to leave! Stop it already I'm getting a head ache!"

"Oh is the wittewe giw getting a sowe head?"

"YES!"

"Well what do you think I have? I've been tortured for over a month and I can't use my Alice because of you little girl! Besides I'm being watched over by two kids I'm really ticked now!"

"Oh really and what are you going to do-"

"Polka dots shut up already"

"Natsume this-"

"Come on! You've been arguing with her this whole time and the only thing you need to do is turn on the sound barrier and no more talk"

"Listen to your boyfriend, girly, and you'll be with a lot less trouble on your side"

"I want to know why you are constantly attacking us! What have you got against people with Alices!"

"Against Alices? Are you stupid or something?"

"You are part of the Anti-Alices, I assume you are against Alices!"

"So that's what they tell you here huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that if I was ever to not want an Alice I could have just gotten your mother to steal it! Mine and everybody else's Alices!"

"Isn't that what they did before?"

"No. That's what the academy has been doing"

"The Academy? They've been training and teaching us. Why would they want to take our Alices?"

"You aren't very smart are you little girl? You know nothing about this place now do you?"

"I just know that they've done a lot of things I don't like and if you know something you better tell me"

"Well, well, where to start then? First things first! My name is Misu as you already know, my Alice is water. I have a second Alice though. I have the exact opposite of your boyfriends Alice. I have an unlimited lifespan in exchange for a limited amount of time I can use my Alice."

"You can never die?"

"I can die; of course I can die, if I get killed. But there's more to that. I have a sister. You know her, or at least I hope you've heard about her"

Natsume started paying attention

"She's the Anti-Alice leader and the main share holder, better said the only share holder of Alice Academy"

"The one they call Kami-sama" Natsume said looking away

"Kami-sama? Who's that?" Mikan asked

"I've always thought she was a bit full of herself calling herself that, but she has a point. She is like a god to this world"

"What do you mean?"

"Kami-sama, as they call her, her actual name is Miko (means beautiful girl in Japanese). She has the same Alice type as me, but she can never be killed. She's been around since the beginning of mankind."

"Miko? Is she a student?"

"You are dumb aren't you? I just said she's one of the main stockholders and you ask if she's a student"

"Okay! That's enough" Natsume interrupted

"What are you afraid of little boy?" Misu sat down on the cell room floor and had a bright smile on her face

"Urusai kisama!(Shut up you little…!)" He turned on the sound barrier

"Natsume!" Mikan said in a quite bothered tone

"She was being noisy. Besides we need to talk" he said looking away, making Mikan blush

"And what do you want to talk about"

"What do you think?" he looked at her in the eyes filled with tenderness

"Natsume-I-I…what do you want from me?" Mikan was nervous and stuttering

"Nothing!"

"Huh?"

He pushed her around the corner and pressed her against the wall. Mikan let out some air from the sudden pressure.

"Sorry. Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? Am I okay?! Do I look like I'm okay? You make me feel like no one else makes me feel. I feel like I get this needle pinned through my heart every time you're not there and this enormous happiness each time you tease me, talk to me, hug me… kiss…me"tears started to roll down her cheeks "And now…NOW YOU SAY YOU WANT NOTHING? I DON'T GET YOU HOW THE HELL-" she was cut off by Natsume's kiss, who the minute that he saw that she was crying felt his heart shatter thinking it was all because of him. But if she felt that way and that was the way he felt and since he loved her, did this mean she loved him back?

She broke the kiss and looked to the side even more upset.

"You asked if I was okay" she muttered "no I'm not okay! You just said you didn't want anything from me and ask me if I'm okay! What do you want my answer to be?"

Natsume started to laugh. At first he was laughing almost a muffed sound, but then he chuckled loudly leaving Mikan in complete disbelief.

"WHAT? What's so funny?"

"I-ahaha I can't remember when I-ahaha-I saw something this funny!"

"Oh so now I'm a joke to you?" he laughed even harder

"You completely misunderstood"

Mikan tilted her head in a puppy dog way looking at him completely oblivious. He stopped laughing and held her hands

"Mikan" she blushed every time he called out her name like that "I was asking if you were okay from the push I gave you, I was afraid I had hurt you"

"But still, you want nothing from me"

"Of course not, stupid girl!"

Mikan rose her hand and was about to hit him when he grabbed her by her waist and hugged her tightly

"I want nothing from you, I want you. Just you! Nothing else" he whispered as he snuggled in her hair. She hugged him back.

"Oh Natsume I lo-"

KABOOM

From the place they were they couldn't see Misu's cell, but the flash of light and the blast immediately got their attention.

"What the hell was that" Natsume said turning around the corner, completely letting go of Mikan. Mikan followed behind and hit her nose against his back, for he had stopped just after turning the corner.

"Why did you stop? What happened?"

He pointed towards the place where Misu's cell was and Mikan was in shock. There was nothing there but a hole in the wall.

"She escaped!" Natsume said, knowing that it was his fault

"Come on then" Mikan jumped through the opening and Natsume followed

"Are you crazy? We can't beat her!"

"We did it once we can do it again"

"No! You did it once and it was pure luck!"

"That time it was. This time I'm well prepared, wouldn't you say so sensei" she looked back at him and smiled her gentle smile

"I guess"

"Go get back up"

"What?"

"Go get back up! I'll take care of her so she doesn't escape"

"Are you crazy? She can't possibly be alone"

"Please Natsume, the quicker you go now, the faster you'll come back with help"

"I'll go after her, you go get help!"

"You know we can't do that! Look what happened last time!"

AS they were arguing they went through the woods where Piyo and Mr. Bear were sitting and having a vegetarian Christmas dinner. Mikan stopped and asked Piyo to find Ruka and tell him Mikan needs support, because of an escape prisoner.

There was no discussion there. Piyo liked Mikan a lot and wanted to help her as much as possible. While Mikan was explaining the situation to Piyo, Natsume went on ahead to follow Misu.

Suddenly he was in the battle area from last time and Misu was standing looking at him with her arms crossed.

"So? Just like last time"

"So it seems" he said putting himself in battle position

From behind him came Yin and whispered in his ear using her Alice.

Say nighty night"

"I'm so used to Narumi using his Alice, that doesn't work on me" he said not even bothering to look at her

She smiled a devilish smile and jumped in front of him.

Mikan arrived in time to see Yin kissing Natsume. With the effect of the abusive amount of Alice pheromones flowing in to his body Natsume fell to floor making Mikan completely shocked and unable to move.

Yang touched his sister on the shoulder and she looked up at Mikan.

"You…" Mikan muttered out

They started to step back

"What did you…?"

The three of them turned around and started running out of the school

"NATSUME!" Mikan shouted, but the scream was muffed by an explosion that came from the school wall. Someone on the outside had provoked it and helped them escape.

Sirens rang all over school as the dust dissipated revealing Mikan holding Natsume in her arms crying.

On the outside Misu, Yin and Yang had to lean against the limo that was outside waiting for them for balance. When Mikan saw Natsume and just as they were about to escape Mikan released a wave of her Alice completely nullifying their Alices. They were just far enough to escape the most dangerous area, but still lost all powers

"Next time sis, don't tick that girl off, she's dangerous!"

"Next time, you do the hard work!" Yin snapped back

"Next time" Misu started "could you take a little less time in rescuing me? Geez, how long does it take to get me out of that dump?"

"Did you at least confirm your suspicions" Yang said opening the limo door

"Yes. And our spy is at risk, as suspected. I used my Alice to create a communication system as planned. They didn't even notice because it was water" Misu explained

"We have to get him out of there before the next new moon"

A week went by and Mikan stayed at Natsume's side at hospital, nor Narumi, nor Persona were able to get her out of his bedside. Any attempt ended in her throwing them against the wall with either with a body attack, or an Alice blow.

It was almost midnight for the New Year and Hotaru was at the door, looking at Mikan who was peacefully sleeping at his side.

Midnight rang and everyone at Gakuen Alice was having a party, celebrating the New Year.

Mitsuki held on her shoulder as a sign to leave, Natsume was waking up, and Mikan would want to be alone with him, no photos, no nothing.

* * *

I AM SOOOO SORRY! I had the chapters on documents at the same time as the first one, but didn't publish! Gomen! I'm so stupid! Besides I haven't been online because of the neurology exams, I fainted at the restaurant again and had to go to hospital again. :S This is soooo annoying! Anyway, exams will be over soon so I'll publish more often! Promise! 


	21. Love under the half Moon and water

**_Chapter 21 - _**_**Love under the **__**half Moon and water**_

He opened his eyes slowly, the light seemed intense to him. As he got used to it, he felt something warm against his shoulder. There was no pain, but he felt woozy. His last memories were those of him and Mikan arguing about who was going for back up. He looked to his side where Mikan lay sleeping.

He smiled sweetly. Mikan fluttered her eyes as the school clock bonged midnight and the students, teachers and sponsors cried: 'Happy New Year' Natsume closed his eyes again, as an attempt to see Mikan's reactions. She slowly stood up straight, careful not to wake him up.

In the room, besides the bed, there was only the small chair Milan was sitting on, a pair of bed tables and a desk, where a pink silky dress lay.The moonlight lit it up as if it had its own light source and with it the dark room. She stood up and walked towards it. She had her back turned to Natsume who she thought was still a sleep, but started talking as if he were awake.

"So it's midnight… Happy birthday to me, I guess".

He opened his eyes and was about to talk to he, thinking she had seen through him, but froze as he noticed her undressing and continued talking, while putting her clothes on the desk

"It's been a week, huh? It seemed so much longer. I miss your teases, the sweet scent of your hair and skin, your beautiful deep eyes… and your voice, oh your voice." She started crying

He was about to talk, but she wiped the tears with a sudden movement and slipped the dress over her naked body. She gasped

"Oh no! It's big!" she reached to the bow on the back and tightened it "I must have lost weight again." He opened his eyes widely in a sign of concern

_"Hasn't she been eating?"_ he thought.

The dress fluttered down her body like a soft rose petal making its way to the ground, landing just at the tip of her bare feet. She looked to the side and Natsume immediately closed is eyes. He heard her footsteps going towards the door and fade away. He opened his eyes again and watched her from his bed. She was leaning against the corridor window, staring the half-moon He stood up slowly and carefully, as not to trigger her self-defense mechanism. He stopped at the door and watched her.

"If only you were able to listen…" she whispered

"If only I could tell you…" tears went down her face, shining with the moonlight.

"If only I had you here to hold me now…" Natsume came closer and watched her. He wanted to move, but the image of his ones childish goddess standing in front of him, wind blowing through her hair and the moonlight shining through her dress revealing her feminine, now more mature body.

"Maybe I could smile, a real smile"

She forced herself to smile and wiped her face with a sudden movement.

"I could be dancing with you right now ..." she twirled around with her eyes closed.

"...and finally say I lo-" she suddenly stopped to look at Natsume standing in front of her with looking at her with water filled eyes.

"Nat-" she wanted to say his name, but he pulled her towards him and suddenly positioned himself with her in a dancing pose.

The music heard from where they were had a fast beat, but they couldn't hear it. They were swallowed in to each others gazes, taken by the moment, dancing slowly, majestically.

Natsume lead her and she was taken by his movements just like her silky dress.

They were dancing for less than a minute but it seemed like an eternity for both of them.

Mitsuki who was looking at them during that time interrupted them as Natsume was about to kiss Mikan she had let her charts fall on the floor.

"What in Alice's name do you think you are doing?"

She rushed to Natsume and pushed him into his room, pulling Mikan by her other hand

"Here I come, interrupting my party night, thinking I would find you sleeping, or at least resting and instead I find you DANCING?! Do you think this is funny?"

Natsume shrugged and stared at Mitsuki with his usual insubordinate gaze. Sparks started to come out of both their eyes. Mikan stood beside them. She was still in a state of utter shock from what had just happened, happy, no doubt, but shocked. Natsume let out his usual "Humpf!" when Mitsuki started saying to much and that's when Mikan woke up from her daze and snapped.

She lifted her hand and slapped Natsume with all her strength. His face turned to the side and his cheek was a deep red. Now, he too was in a stat of shock.

"How long?" she muttered with her head tilted down as a tear went down her face and fell on the floor.

"How…long…were…you…LISTENING?" static electricity started to form in the girls hair as if the atmosphere around here was too gaining energy, a deep thick horrifying energy.

"I woke up just before you did, just before you got undressed" he said coolly as if it had nothing to do with him.

The air grew thicker and a red aura started to form around her.

"I-I should be going now" Mitsuki said with cold sweat on her forehead.

Mikan looked up as if possessed by some demonic creature and yelled

"BAAAAAA-KA" lightning seemed to strike as she jumped towards him furiously. Since her training Mikan had been unable to control her own strength, because of her unawareness of her power. Natsume dodged the first pounce, barely. She landed where the bed table was. When she hit it, it completely turned to dust and the wall behind it suffered similar damage. It was all cracked. Natsume looked in shock as she turned around looking at him with the same dreadful eyes.

"Oi! No-panties cool it! I don't want to have to stay in bed again, unless…"

He didn't have time to finish the sentence. This time Mikan ha got him. She had jumped on him and threw him straight to the floor. He closed his eyes in fear of what was about to happen. Mikan looked at his face and started crying; she lost her strength and punched his chest weakly. He looked at her without bothering to lift his neck much and sighed in relief.

She cried harder in to his pyjamas. Both of them were lying on the floor. Natsume had his arms spread open and Mikan grabbed on his shirt.

"I love you" he said putting his arms around he waist.

She mumbled back into his shirt.

"I love you too"

"What?"

She lifted her head and looked at him with a puppy dog pout. He found that rather amusing and couldn't help but to laugh

"Baka, you heard me!"

"No, I didn't it's just you face you just made was hilarious!"

"Idiot!"

She leaned forward and kissed him

"_What the hell am I doing?"_

"_What the hell is she doing all of the sudden?"_

"You might not have heard me but you know perfectly well that I love yo, you've known since the day you kissed me"

"I guess" he rolled over, placing himself over her.

"So? Now what?" she said looking up to him

"Now?" he placed a soft kiss o her lips

"I guess I could take you to your room and…"

"Your room…it's nicer"

He stood up and offered his hand to help her up.

Mitsuki was walking back to the room thinking it was already time to check on Natsume to make sure he was still alive after Mikan' attack. She had had time to loo for Ruka and Hotaru, but was unable to find them. She arrived at the room and looked in shock to the place where the small table was and at the cracked wall.

"Sheesh! Would they not destroy the property for once?"

She looked around for them. In the bathroom, under the bed, in the closet, but she found nothing.

"That's it! First Hotaru and Ruka and now these two! I'm leaving, I have my own life to live!" she left the room behind and went to the party. The wind blew through the open window and water drops could be heard dripping from the window door. The half moon was still up, sign that the night had just begun.

* * *

"Hotaru"

"Naa-ni?"

"Nothing"

"Now say it"

"No, really, I forgot."

"Baka!"

They were on their way to the party. Hotaru was upset and Ruka was afraid to even talk to her. He didn't want to see her saddened. She stopped in her tracks and looked outside. Ruka stopped to look back at her.

"Ruka?"

"Hai?"

"I'm bored"

"Let's go back to the party then"

"No"

"No? Then what do you want to do?"

"Let's go back to my room"

This wasn't the first time that Hotaru had invited him to his room, but there was something different there was something in her voice, something more seductive.

"And what do you want to do there?" he continued to walk and swallowed some air in anticipation o her response.

"Baka" she whispered in his ear

He turned around to look at her. She was right behind him and only some inches away from his face. He reddened and she smirked to see his response. Her big violet eyes captured him. She closed her eyes and leaned forward to kiss him softly. He stepped back from surprise and left Hotaru looking disappointed and blushing.

She sighed and walked pass him. He held her hand and twirled her back in to his arms where he kissed her passionately. A tear went down her cheek and reflected the moonlight. Ruka felt the tear on his own and let her go.

"What's wrong?"

"Right now, the fact that you let go!"

"No, I mean why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying!"

"You were!"

"No… I…something flew in my eye when you pulled me, that's all"

"Liar!"

"Look whose talking!"

"Oh just shut up!" He pulled her towards him again and pushed her against her against nearest wall.

He pecked her softly, teasing her with his lips. He ran his lips through her chin, down her neck and to her left shoulder. He placed a deeper kiss in the gap between her shoulder and neck. She was in absolute ecstasy.

She held back the wish to press him on to her body and take him over there and then. He sucked and licked that area slowly and gently, savouring every moment and bit of her soft pearl white skin. She moaned at his gestures while running one of her hands through his blond hair and fingering under his shirt, through his back with the other one.

They flipped over and it was her turn. She placed her hands on his chin and pulled him in to a soft kiss that gradually turned in to a more savage one.

She licked his lips, but he didn't give in for some moments, just to tease her. She let go and looked at him displeased with the situation, making him enjoying it even more. To take him of his guard she stretched her arm and grabbed his pants. It worked because the instant he looked down, mouth wide open, she pulled him in to a French kiss.

They fought each other with their tongues very pleasingly. Hotaru's hand was still grabbing on to his pants so she started to undo the button. This shocked Ruka once again, giving her the chance to cup his under lip with her own lips. Ruka started to get her little plan and decided to do the same thing.

He placed both his hands on her waist, under her shirt. She seemed to be a little embarrassed, but that was all. She then grinned evilly and grabbed one of his hands. They didn't le go of each others mouths for more than a second and Hotaru was enjoying their little game ore than she enjoyed to count her money.

She started to move his hand up her waist to just below the bra. Ruka started to redden, but that was all she got from him since he was already up to her. Hotaru a girl that liked experimenting wasn't about to let him win over her, because she wanted to try one last thing before she let him take over again. In an act of pure anxiety she pushed his hand on to her breast. Ruka broke the kiss and looked at her in awe.

She didn't have time to try what she wanted. Some noise coming from the end corridor alerted them to the presence of students and their current position wasn't exactly explainable, so they decided to hide in the nearest corner. The students went by them and didn't notice their presence at all.

Both of them sighed and started fixing their clothes

"That was close!" Ruka said buttoning his pants again

"Yeah, too close, I had almost gotten you to…" Hotaru answered, buttoning her shirt and straightening it again. Wasn't much use since Ruka pulled her in to one last passionate kiss, before letting her finish her sentence.

"What were you saying?" Ruka smirked

"Let's go back to my room!"

"Sure thing Madame"

"Then hurry up!" She passed by him indifferently. Ruka smiled as he grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her.

It was New Years Eve at Gakuen Alice, the clock rang one o'clock. Just like the year, the night had just begun for the students.

* * *

Oh my god you guys! I'm soooo sorry AGAIN! Things have been complicated. I just got back from San Sebastian where I paticipated in a singing contest and I got second prize :D I met some fantastic people and it was just so amazing! I was a whole week there and this eek I dedicated it just to this chapter!

I put my heart and soul in to this one! I reread it so many times I know it by heart to make it up to you! I corrected every mistake I could find so I could give you this chapter in perfect condition! I hope you like it! And it's just three more months before school is over and just two months before second period exams are over so in any case this time it won't take as long to update!

Hope you liked it and if you have any **constructive criticism please** do tell and **review please**!


	22. Touch

_**Chapter 22 - Touch**_

Vast open corridors filled with windows, that filled them light from the full moon and party lights that vanished in the endless darkness

_Click, _one door unlocked.

_Click_, the other door unlocked.

"Did you hear something" said the animal pheromone boy to the inventor

"Nope, did you?"

"Probably just my imagination"

"Letting your imagination go wild already?"

"You did leave me hanging on a thought back there"

"Oh really? And what was that?"

They both went in to the room and closed the door quietly with another _click_

"Now I'm sure I heard something" Natsume said letting go of the door knob

"A ghost?" Mikan whispered quietly while trying to hide behind her boyfriend. He smirked and created a blue flame in the middle of the corridor that resembled a ghost flame.

"IIE!" she screamed and grabbed Natsume's pajamas and pulling him down to the floor with him.

"Oi! Scaredy cat. That was just me. You should know there is no such thing as ghosts"

"You big meany! You did that on purpose, pus you ruined the mood!"

"Really? I just though it got better"

Mikan opened her eyes only to find herself grabbing Natsume's perfect abs since he had lost his shirt. She had her big gown hanging off the tip of her shoulder which made her look extremely sexy because of the light.

"Mou! Why does this always happen to us?"

"Because it's destined?"

"I thought you didn't believe in destiny"

"That was until I met my destined one"

"Oh really? And who is that? If you are double-timing me than you better-"

He pecked her and smiled

"I meant you!"

"That's soo not like you...you've changed"

They stood up and Natsume pulled her in to the room. She was blushing hard and he knew she was nervous.

Meanwhile…

A bottle of expensive perfume hit the floor, but didn't break. They turned around and hit the other wall and looked at each other panting.

"You're lucky that didn't break. It was a present from the ambassa-"

"You talk way too much"

He kissed her gently and then they restarted their passionate make out, which they both knew was going to lead to something else, something more than just kissing. He pulled her down to her knees while he sat on the toilet without letting go of each others mouths. She stood up again pulling him along and leaned against the sink. It was very uncomfortable, but they didn't even notice, because they were too concentrated in each other. He put his hands on her back under the shirt and caressed her back. He moved down and put them in her pants.

She pushed him back and looked at him in the eyes

"Too much?" he asked

She left the bathroom and slammed the door. He sighed and was about to leave himself when she came back in and showed him a condom.

"We almost forgot this…and the door was unlocked and sound barrier off. Now… where were we?"

She smirked and he smirked back.

He turned the shower on and took off his shirt.

"Weren't you the one that told me that it probably hurt less if there was water involved?"

"No…that wasn't me…that was probably one of your fans trying to get you in bed in this case the tub"

"I was sure it was my perverted ninfo inventor friend who said that sex under a shower or in a hot tub stimulates pleasure since the hot water makes the blood pressure higher thus creating more stimulation on the skin"

"I…I guess, but I didn't say it would hurt less"

"More pleasure…less pain" he said while grabbing her butt. She blushed

"But…but that risks of pregnancy increase"

"Aren't you on the pill?"

"Yes but…"

"If you get pregnant I'll take responsibility" he pecked her and pulled her in the shower.

The water made her white blouse completely transparent. She looked up at him and smiled. He was bewildered with her beautiful bright smile he hadn't seen in a long time. She took her shirt off and then her skirt and after doing so unbuttoned his pants.

"What are you going to stay there and watch or are you going to help?"

She turned her back in a sign of help undoing her bra and so he did. The piece of clothing fell in the tub and she didn't move.

"What's the matter? Having second thoughts?"

"Of…of course not! I never regret any decision I make!"

"Then what's wrong?"

"It's just that in every book I've ever read…it never said it was this embarrassing!"

Ruka laughed and hugged her

"You have nothing to be embarrassed of! You are gorgeous and I love you so much"

"Than you take off your boxers _Mister I'm so smart_!"

He did as she said and then laughed nervously

"You're right…haha…this is embarrassing"

"See!"

He held her tight in his arms

"But I don't care because you are the only one who can see me right now and if you love me the way I do than it doesn't really matter. Besides we've seen each other naked or almost naked like a million times"

She turned around and looked at him

"You're right…I really don't mind seeing you like that…in fact I like it" she blushed as did he. She took of her panties and looked at him.

"Well, I guess the embarrassment part is over"

He pulled her in to a deep kiss, a battle between their tongues and bodies to see which could possess more turf. Her hands wandered through his well developed body and his hands delighted on her soft skin. He cupped a breast with his hand and she moaned in delight.

"Is it really that good?"

"No…it's better"

He rubbed his manhood against her and entered in ecstasy. The friction made him hard and her wet. She kissed his body sucking his nipples and stopping just at his belly button. She lied down and he followed her. He sucked on her nipple making it hard while massaging the other breast with his hand. They both moaned with each others actions.

He put in a finger followed by another one vigurously massaging her inside while he kissing further down making it almost to her womanhood but then was pulled back up again.

"Please don't"

"Why? What's the matter?"

"It's way too awkward"

"Why? You've read about this a lot. And I thought we got over the awkwardness already"

"It's different, maybe next time"

"Okay" he smiled and pecked her

Her hands caressed his back and butt while he kissed her passionately his fingers still in her. He massaged her clitoris and got a variety of moans out of her. He put in a third fingers and massaged all of the areas in her. He removed his fingers and looked at her. They were both panting and filled with pleasure.

"Enough foreplay?"

"Enough foreplay!"

"Can you put it on, please? I have never really done it before since you don't exactly sell condoms a dozen one yen around here"

"And you think I've done it before? I'm a woman I don't need to!"

"But you've read about it right?"

"I guess…oh…okay"

She placed it on the head of his member and twisted the tip to take out all the air, then rolled it down

"There… You got that?"

She looked at him and found him in absolute delight.

"Not really…you'll have to doo it next time as well…and after that…and the time after"

"Oh shut up"

She pulled him down and started to make out again. He positioned himself above her.

"You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be"

He entered her and waited for her painful response.

Nothing

"Did I go through it yet?"

"I think you did?"

"You think…what do you mean you think? Didn't it hurt?"

"A little…yes…but nothing out of this world"

"Then are you sure?"

"Wait I'll check"

He removed himself from her

"Look the other way please"

"Oh…uhm…sure"

She put her fingers in and touched around looking for her hymen

"So?"

"It broke"

"But you said it didn't hurt"

"It happens, can we go on now?"

He placed himself in her again and started going in and out of her slowly and then faster and faster as she demanded

"Faster…harder"

She pierced her nails in his back

"Hotaru"

"Ruka"

Moments after he came. They were both sitting in the tub. Hotaru lying on Ruka, cuddled in his arms.

"You might just be a premature ejaculator…that was pretty short, I didn't even climax"

"HEY! I had my erection for like an hour there! We are just so inexperienced and you are so curious that that time was spent out of you and out in you. Besides almost no one climaxes at the first try."

She giggled and he looked amazed at her

"I know and I was kidding…besides we have a lot of time to make the most of this experiment"

She turned around to face him and kissed him tenderly.

"Do we now?" he massaged her back and moved don to her thighs. She stood up.

"But not right now"

"Huh"

"My skin is going to wrinkle if I stay too long in the water. Besides it's cold"

"Need someone to keep you warm?" He followed her in to the bedroom. She went in to bed and tapped the bed

"Come on in bunny boy"

"Hey!" He jumped in and pulled the covers over them.

You could only hear giggles and moans from under them.

"Natsume this is way too embarrassing!"

"Shall I turn off the light?"

"Do you mind?"

"Not really"

"Then please do"

* * *

Ohhh, cliffhanger!! This is jut a way for me to make sure to finish it soon. I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I have just been lazy. I did this chapter in one day and it took me a week to put it on the net. That's how lazy I am right now :P Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and please review


End file.
